Zoe and Max, love at first sight
by Zoehanna
Summary: This is based on how Zoe and Max met and it goes through their relationship. First ever fanfic so not sure how its going to turn out
1. How it all began

Zoe was half way through her shift which involved drunk, abusive patients. Sometimes she didn't know why she was in that job, yes she loved it but it wasn't glamours getting covered in sick everyday and it certainly wasn't the best pay, but Zoe was happy. She decided she would go out for a fag, the only way she could let off steam. She was standing there having her fag when a young hansom bloke walked up to her, he was wearing a porters top. For one thing she hadn't seen him before.

"Don't suppose you have a litre do you?" He asked her. Zoe handed him a litre. "Or a fag?" he asked cheekily. Zoe handed him a fag. "Your new aren't you?" She asked. "Yeah I'm max, just started, my degree didn't really prepare me for trolley pushing" he said to Zoe with a smile on his face, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Zoe asked him "apart from the obvious of bumming fags hows it going" Max had to think about this he was about to say something when Zoe butted in "what is it to difficult?" She asked him smiling to her self. "Not it's just too soon to tell" he replied. "What do you do" he asked Zoe. Zoe was about to reply when Max butted in "what too difficult" he replied cheekily "no I'm..." Zoe was saying before Max again butted in "let me guess... A receptionist" he asked her. Zoe laughed at this "no I'm actually clinical lead" she replied. Max replied with "and they make you stand out here for a fag" Zoe laughing at his comment repeated "and they make me stand out for a fag" Zoe couldn't remember the last time she actually was actually their happy with a man, she had only known him what 5 minutes. "I'd fight that" Max said "would you" Zoe replied "can I take you out for a drink sometime to pay you back for the fag" max couldn't believe he was asking his boss out, he had only known her 5 minutes. "I'll have to make a check if he thats alright?" She asked him "suppose so as your the boss" he replied rather sad as Zoe has turned him down.

Zoe walked back inside as she couldn't believe that a porter was flirting with her, no one looked at her since she became clinical lead, this made Zoe happy thinking that a younger man was interested in her. Zoe hadn't had another incident with Max all day until she bumped into him on the way to her office he smiled and winked at her. ZOE didn't know what was happening this made her get butterflies in her stomach, the only man that made her go weak at the knees was the famous Nick Jordan. Zoe always seen her self as a strong women and could believe that one new porter could make her feel like a teenager again.


	2. outside the pub

1 week later  
Zoe was about to leave her office when a delivery man came in with the most gorgeous flowers she had ever seen. "Dr Hanna" the man said as handing Zoe the flowers "for me?" Zoe asked quite shocked that someone would buy her flowers. "For you" he replied and walked off. Connie walked in "they are gorgeous" she said jealous of Zoe's flowers. "I thought they were for you, probably just off a grateful patient" Zoe replied "they're lovely" Connie said as she walked out offer office.  
It had been a long stressful day at work so Zoe decided to head over to the pub, as soon as she walked in Max noticed her and could not keep his eyes off Zoe. He walked up to the bar to where she was standing. "What you having?" he asked her with a cheeky grin on his face. "I dunno yet, but whatever it is, it's gonna be a large one" she replied. "Right we're still talking about drink, yeah" Max said flirting with Zoe. "Definitely" she said as she was shocked at what Max had just said. "listen, this probably isn't my place...frankly what would I know but...don't let this new surgeon women come in and knock your confidence" he told Zoe as he knew that Connie was always on her back. Zoe was grateful for what Max had said but she didn't want to show him so she relied with "Your right it isn't your place but...thank you" "so what you having, it may have to cost less than 3 pounds" Max said counting out his change. Zoe relied with "Max really you're not expected to buy the boss a drink" Max seen Zoe as a friend or how he would like it his girlfriend so he replied with "Right I didn't think I was, I thought I was buying you one" "I've just had a really long day...just..just..don't" Zoe replied as she didn't want Max knowing that she was pleased that he had seen her as someone more than his boss. "Ok" he replied disappointed that this was the second time Zoe and turned him down. With this he left.  
When he left Zoe realised he left something on the table, she had a look and seen it was a receipt from a florists, it suddenly clicked that Max had brought her the flowers. She quickly rushed out the pub after him. She shouted "Max, where you going?"  
Max turned around quite stunned that Zoe had followed him "home" he replied. "alone?" Zoe asked quite shocked that Max was going home on his own. Max took this opportunity as his chance and replied with "unfortunately you are a doctor and I'm a porter the gap is as gaping as the age..." Max was saying before Zoe cut him off by putting her finger to his lips. "shut up" she said with a huge smile on her face. "I haven't been brought flowers since..forever...they're gorgeous, thank you' Zoe told as she held up the receipt. Max couldn't believe he had left the receipt on the table. Their eyes met before Zoe leaned in for a kiss, much to Zoe's delight Max responded and they said a gentle tender kiss. "well, then I guess they were worth it" Max said to Zoe star struck that she was the one that lent in for the kiss. Zoe turned away to walk back into the pub before Max shouted "I stole them from a grave yard" Zoe laughed at this as she entered back into the pub.


	3. 400 pound shoes

The kiss outside the pub ad been playing on both of Zoe's and Max's minds. They both secretly wanted it to happen and even though it was short they both felt the passion and spark the kiss held. Since the kiss Zoe and Max had been flirting like mad, luckily none of the staff had noticed this so. Max woke up and looked to the left of him, surprised that Zoe was still there and didn't do a runner in the night. He moved some hair out of her face as she woke. "Morning beautiful" he said as she opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight coming through the blinds. "Morning, what time is it?" She asked him "not sure" he replied still shocked that he actually got his beautiful boss into bed with him. "Crap" Zoe said looking at her phone realising she was half an hour late already. "I've got to go" she told Max. "Wait let me just tell you something" he replied "wh..." She was saying before she was cut off with max kissing her "I've got to go, stop it" she was telling him "see your mouth says no, but you just can't resist" he said while kissing her. "I've got to go" Zoe said kissing one last time. The there was a knock at the door. Zoe quickly rolled of the top if Max. It was Robyn she yelled "would you like a cup of tea? She asked him. Zoe gave him the no you don't stare or your dead. But Max being max replied with 'I could murder one" Zoe just looked at him, if looks could kill. Robyn replied with "one mug or two?" Zoe couldn't believe Robyn was asking this. "Just one" he replied "I'm coming In" Robyn said. Zoe as quick as she could yanked the quilt, over her head and Max lay there like nothing had happened. "Good night was it" Robyn questioned him. "Yeah it was oka..." Max was saying before Zoe pinched him so he changed it to "yeah it was oh, so so good" he replied with a massive grin on his face. Robyn looked to the side to see a pair of expensive killer heels. "Just the one mug?" Robyn double checked Max nodded and her and lofty left the room.  
Zoe cam out from under the quilt and started to get ready. "She would of seen my shoes" Zoe told Max. "Who" Max asked confused "Robyn they were just lying there" Zoe said worried "and" Max asked not getting what Zoe was saying. "How many women do you know in Holby with £400 shoes?" She asked him "£400" he replied spitting out his tea. 'Shhh' Zoe whispered while laughing at Max's reaction. 


	4. Payback

Since the one passionate night spent together Zoe and max had been getting closer and closer by the second. They were constantly looking at each other, winking and brushing past each other. Zoe was thinking about Max when he entered reception, Max's eyes went straight on Zoe and he winked at her giving her butterflies in his stomach. Zoe walked past Max brushing her hand across his crotch which luckily went a miss by the staff. Zoe could tell by Max's reaction that he wanted Zoe but the truth was Zoe also Wanted Max, Zoe didn't care that he was a porter. Zoe carried onto her office thinking about Max until her phone went off. It was off max which instantly put a smile on Zoe's face, the text read *your going to pay for that M x* Zoe took no time in replying with *Am I Mr Walker and how am I doing that? Z xx* when Max received the message he couldn't help but smile when he thought of what he could do to her or the other way round so he replied with *Now that would be telling M xx* Zoe as quick as she could replied with *come mine tonight and show me how I am going to pay you back Z xx* Max's smile got bigger when he received this so just replied with *see you at the end of the shift M xx* Zoe and Max where both looking forward for tonight. Their shift quickly came to an end ad max met Zoe out by her car.


	5. Be late

It came to the end of Zoe's shift so she walked outside to find Max leaning against her car, she quickly unlocked it hoping Max would get in so no one would see them but he stood and waited for Zoe to walk over. 'get in' Zoe told Max with a sense of urgency in her voice as she didn't want anyone to see them. They both got in the car and Zoe stated driving. As they were driving along max rested his hand on Zoe's leg and stated doing a circular motion on her thighs, moving closer and closer to where Zoe wanted him. 'Max not while I'm driving or we wont make it home at this rate' Max didn't listen and carried on doing it Zoe getting wetter by the second. Finally they arrived at Zoe's and as soon as they got through the door their lips joined and Max pushed Zoe up against the wall the kiss was becoming more and more heated. Zoe pulled away and dragged Max up to here bedroom.

Their breathing started to get heavier so Max pushed Zoe up against the wall and pressing his mouth against hers. Zoe wrapped her legs around his waist and Max carried her over to the bed. Max took no time in pulling Zoe's dress of and unhooking her bra. Max teased Zoe like she did earlier he trailed kisses all the way down to her belly button and slowly pulled her pants down with his teeth. Zoe at this point started to pull down Max's trousers, she could see that he wanted her now. Zoe opened her legs and Max entered her making her moan with pleasure. They carried on until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Zoe woke up the next morning naked and tangled in Max's arms, Zoe watched him sleep until he began to stir. 'morning beautiful' Max sad with a huge grin on his face as he woke up gain in bed with his gorgeous boss. 'Morning, good night?' Zoe asked him 'the best' Max replied his grin getting bigger. 'we need to get ready for work we are in, in an hour' 'do we have to?' Max asked Zoe 'yes now get a move on else we will be late. they both got up and started to get ready Max was obviously ready before Zoe he went down stairs to make two strong black coffees and he made toast for breakfast. Zoe came down stairs 10 minutes later, she ate her toast and drank her coffee before going to put her shoes on and making her way to work. 'I will drop you off around the corner so no one will see us, you then be late so you have to come into my office for a telling off' Zoe said to Max 'you just cant get enough of me can you?' Max asked cheekily Zoe replied laughing with 'carry on and you wont need to come into my office' this made max instantly say 'I cant get enough of you either, you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met' a smile crept onto Zoe's face 'I will drop you off here and make sure your late so I will have to tell you off' Max laughed at Zoe's comment he lent over to give Zoe a kiss before getting out and working the rest of the way to work. Zoe got their 10 minutes early and went to her office to put her bag and coat down.


	6. doctor

Zoe walked out of her office 20 minutes later as planned Max still hadn't turned up to work yet. Zoe walked over to Louise 'has maxed turned up yet' she asked with a little annoyance in her voice that he was late so no one thought anything was happening between them. 'no he's 15 minutes late and I've not heard from him' Louise replied 'I'm going to kill when he finally arrives' Zoe said sounding angrier by the minute 'I will let you know when he arrives' Louise told Zoe, Louise was slightly scared for Max as Zoe was not in a good mood or that's what she thought. Max walked into the ED 10 minutes later and went up to reception. Louise warned Max about Zoe 'Zoe is going to kill you, you are nearly 30 minutes late and she is not a happy bunny' Max thought before he replied with 'great, that's just what I need a telling off from my boss its not my fault my alarm went off' Louise was about to say something when she seen Zoe approaching the desk, Louise whispered to Max 'good luck, Zoe's coming over' Max just replied with 'thanks by the look on her face I will need it.' this made Louise laugh. 'what you laughing at' Zoe asked Louise 'nothing' he replied before getting on with her work.

'A word now' Zoe demanded, they had to act normal she didn't want her staff suspecting anything. Max thought he would be funny so replied with 'doctor'. Louise heard what Max had said and knew Zoe was going to kill him. 'trying to be funny our we max?, this is the 5th time your let this month your going to set a new record' Zoe replied with anger and sarcastic in her voice. max simply replied with 'will I get a medal for that?' Louise was enjoying this little show with Noel who had come over as he heard what was going on. they both thought Max is gong to be in so much trouble. Zoe looked round at the audience that was gathering around them. 'hilarious, we shall carry on with this in my office so we don't have an audience' Zoe shouted which made all the staff get back to work. all the staff felt sorry for Max as they knew he had pushed all the wrong buttons for Zoe and that he was going to get killed for being late and cheeky. Zoe stormed off to her office and Max followed, when Max entered Zoe slammed her office door shut which made all the staff jump. Luckily Zoe's office was sound proof so she didn't actually need to tell max off. 'I liked are little performance out their' Zoe told max laughing 'same we will have to do it again sometime' max replied leaning in for a kiss. Zoe responded to the kiss and before it got anymore heated Zoe pulled away and told Max he should get back to work before the staff suspected something. just before Max opened the door Zoe called him 'Max lipstick' she said doing the hand actions. max wiped the lipstick off before walking out of her office. Their was a little crowd gathered out side so max did his hand across his throat so the staff thought that Zoe had killed. All the staff were laughing before Zoe came out of her office which made the all go silent. 'haven't you all got work to be doing? she shouted out them. They all quickly scurried of back to work. Zoe and Max's plan had worked.


	7. Drunken patient

It was half way through Zoe's hectic shit when she felt she ad earned herself a cigarette break. she wondered outside to where she has a fag hoping Max would be there, to her surprise he was, he stood there leaning against the wall with a fag in his hand. Zoe walked up to him lighting her 'busy day?' she asked him 'Something like that and it didn't help getting a telling off from the boss' max replied jokily Zoe swatted max on his arm from his previous comment 'how has your day been?' max asked Zoe turning around to face her so he could admire her beauty. 'you know the same old same old, drunk time wasters and a hectic day in resus' Zoe replied sighing as she realised she was only half way through her shift 'how about I come round again tonight and cheer you up?' max asked hoping the answer would be yes 'I like the sound of that' Zoe replied smiling as she now had something to look forward to. 'see you later' max replied walking back inside. Zoe finished her fag before putting it out with her heal she walked back inside and called her first patient. 'Mr Croft' Zoe called out looking for who stood up, great she thought to herself another drunken time waster. He walked over to Zoe as best as he could drunk 'would you like to follow me' Zoe told him and led him into cubicle three.

'Hello my names doctor Hanna but you can call me Zoe I will be treating you today' Zoe said in her professional voice the man just stared at Zoe. 'right I'm just going to get a suture kit' Zoe said before exiting the cubicle. she came back into the cubicle a few minutes later. 'I'm just going to clean your cut before I put a couple of stitches in it' Zoe said. The man just nodded in return. Zoe got closer to the man and started to clean the wound on his head. 'you bitch' the man said to Zoe as it had slightly stung him. 'I'm sorry Mr Croft but I need to clean it so it doesn't get infected. once again the man started name calling Zoe but a lot worse 'you fucking slag, how didn't you even become a doctor you cow' the man shouted towards Zoe. Zoe was slightly taken aback by this so replied with 'I need you to calm down...' Zoe was saying before Mr Croft butted in 'don't tell me what to do you whore' the man said getting off the bed and pining Zoe down on the bed. He had Zoe around her throat so she quickly screamed hoping someone would here her, as she done this the man put a hand over her mouth 'shut it bitch' he demanded. Max was walking past when he heard a scream, he pulled back the curtain and was horrified by what he saw. Zoe was gasping for breathe so Max quickly pushed the an off Zoe before calling for help. Tess quickly came into the cubicle as she heard Max call for help and as she did Zoe passed out on the bed from the lack of oxygen.


	8. Crystal

**Zoe's POV**

I was so scared one minute I was treating him the next I was pinned down on the bed with one hand wrapped around my neck and the other over my mouth so I couldn't scream again. Luckily Max had heard my scream and pushed the man off me before calling for help, he looked so worried. The last thing I remember was Tess coming in then the space around me went black.

**End POV**

After Tess came in she put an oxygen mask over Zoe's face as she had passed out from the lack of oxygen her brain was getting. Security came in and took the man away. 'will you go and get Charlie please and don't tell anyone Zoe is in here she doesn't like the attention' Tess told Max. Max done what Tess had told him and went to find Charlie. Charlie was horrified at what he saw as Max hadn't told him it was Zoe he just said Tess needs to see you urgently in cubicle three. Max followed Charlie in the cubicle and closed the curtain again. 'Zoe can you hear me? its Tess squeeze my hand if you can here me' Tess said in a professional voice. It was always hard treating people you are close to and know for years. Tess felt a slight squeeze from Zoe. Charlie grabbed Zoe's stethoscope and listened to her heart beat 'her heart beat is slow' Charlie informed Tess just as Charlie put the stethoscope down Zoe's eyes flickered open. Zoe looked around looking slightly confused as why Tess and Charlie were wither side of her and why Max was at the foot of the bed. Zoe realised she had an oxygen mask on so she tried to pull it off but was stopped by Tess 'leave it on, you passed out from a lack of oxygen' Tess told her kindly. Zoe didn't listen and pulled the oxygen mask off anyway. 'Do you remember what happened?' Charlie asked her 'I was treating a drunk...he was shouting abusive names... Zoe paused getting her breathe back, he pinned me dow... Zoe was saying before she was struggling to get her breathe back. Tess quickly garbed the Oxygen mask and placed it over Zoe's mouth and nose. Tess was surprised that Zoe didn't try to take it off, but instead she just let Tess put it on. After a couple of minutes Zoe took it off. 'Can I listen to heart again?' Charlie asked Zoe. 'No, I'm fine honestly there is no need to worry about be' Zoe replied being stubborn. She hated being centre of attention. 'No your not' Tess and Charlie replied at the same time. 'please just leave it, I'm going back to work' Zoe said trying to get down but was stopped by Charlie and Max. 'Zoe you need to rest, you passed out, just sta...' Charlie was saying before he got cut off by Zoe 'I'm the boss you cant stop me' Zoe replied jumping down from the bed. She went dizzy and Max caught her as she fell to the side. 'Zoe you need to rest' Max said. Zoe got out of Max's grasp, straightened her dress out and was about to walk out before Tess called her 'Zoe, if you are going back to work the moment you fell unwell you tell me, are you clear?' Tess knew better not to argue with Zoe 'crystal' Zoe replied with before walking to her office.


	9. your full of compliments

After the incident this morning Zoe hid in her office away fro Tess, Charlie and Max as she didn't want them keep asking her if she was alright. She was scrolling through her 233 emails when she all of a sudden felt dizzy. She stopped reading through her emails and put her head on her desk taking deep breathes in the hope that the dizziness she felt would pass. What she didn't know was that Tess has entered her office and was watching her as her breathing quickened. 'Zoe, you alright?' Tess asked concerned for her friend and boss. 'ye..ah' Zoe just managed to say as she was struggling to breathe as the memories of earlier came back, Tess realised she was starting to have a panic attack so she knelt on the floor in front of Zoe. 'I want you to take some nice deep breathes for me please' Tess said in her professional voice. Soon enough Zoe's breathing went back to normal. 'Zoe go home, you look awful' Tess told Zoe in the hope that she would listen for once. 'your full of compliments and I'm fine' Zoe said standing up. Zoe was standing up when she started to feel dizzy again so she quickly grabbed on the side of her desk to stop her self from falling and to regain her balance. This didn't go unnoticed by Tess who quickly grabbed Zoe to try and support her. 'Zoe please go ho...' Tess was saying before Zoe butted in, 'I'm fine honestly, I'm going out for a fag' Zoe said straightening her dress out before walking out of door. before Tess had the chance to say anything she was gone.

Tess seen Max standing at reception so went over and told him about Zoe in her office and that he should keep an eye on her, so Max went outside to join Zoe for a fag. Max turned around the corner to where they normally smoke and seen Zoe. She looked exhausted, Zoe had seen Max approaching her hoping he wasn't going to come over to her so she faced the other way. Max being Max still went over to Zoe. 'Hey, you alright' he asked her 'yeah fine just wish people stopped asking me how I am' she replied. 'its because we care about you Zoe' he replied 'I know I'm just not good at playing the patient, I'm meant to help people, not people helping me' she replied to Max not liking all the attention she was getting. 'you will end up being a patient again you look awful' he told her hoping she would bit is head off at the last comment. 'so I've been told' she replied not caring what people though of her. The longer Zoe was standing the weaker she was becoming until she feel to the side and Max caught her just before she hit the floor. Zoe looked up to Max feeling embarrassed that she nearly fainted and hopeless as she didn't have the energy. 'come on lets get you back inside' Max said to Zoe holding her around the waist to support her. Max was surprised that Zoe didn't pull away but instead she lent on him to give herself extra support. Max walked into reception and Tess rushed over to where Max was standing helping to support Zoe. 'What happened' Tess asked concerned 'She nearly fainted I caught her before she hit the floor' he explained to Tess. 'Ok lets take her through to the staff room' Tess told Max. Tess got the other side of Zoe so she had more support and they made their way to the staff room. Once they got in there Tess and Max lowed Zoe down onto the sofa so she was sitting up.

Max sat next to Zoe so she could lean on him and Tess knelt down in front of Zoe. 'Why didn't you go home for Zoe?' Tess asked her. 'You know I hate to be the patient and feeling and looking so weak and helpless, I'm meant to be strong Tess' Zoe replied having no energy left in her. 'why don't you go home and come back in tomorrow. 'Ok, but I cant drive in this state can I' she replied with. Max butted in 'I could drive Zoe home if that's all right with Zoe then come back in to finish my shift. Tess looked at Max 'that's not a bad idea actually' Tess replied 'That's fine with me but if you scratch or crash my car I will kill you' Zoe said passing Max her car keys. This comment made Max and Tess laugh. They helped Zoe into the car and Max drove her home. When they got there Zoe was asleep so Max unlocked Zoe's front door then went back to the car and carried her to her bedroom bridal style. Just as Max put her down she started to stir 'I will see you later gorgeous' Max said planting a kiss on her lips. 'Thank you Max and you can borrow my car to get back to and from work' Zoe said. Mas smiled said thank you then drove back to work to tell Tess that Zoe was fast asleep.


	10. Bloody good team

After yesterday's Incident Zoe had forgotten everything that had happened and carried life on as normal. She didn't want one thing ruining her life and showing her to be weak. Zoe got up that morning early so she could be earlier for work. Once she was ready she go In her black Audi TT and took the short drive to work, she was 10 minutes earlier. When she arrived she went straight to her office and done the small pile of paper work that was on her desk before going to reception to see what lay ahead of today.

'Zoe, major RTC coming in, 3 vehicles involved, 4 major casualties and 5 minor.' Louise yelled over to Zoe as she seen her come out of her office.

'Ok thank Louise, can everyone gather around please' Zoe shouted out to her staff members. Every one went silent when they heard Zoe talk.

She explained what had happened then started to tell everyone where to go 'right can I have Ash, Tess, Robyn, Fletch, Cal, myself and Rita in resus please and can everyone manage cubicles. Charlie and Connie will be in charge of cubicle so can you make sure that everything is running smoothly please and only come and get me if it's urgent and Max can you transfer other patients to wards please is everybody alright with that?' Zoe informed her staff everyone was nodding even Connie. Everyone thought Connie wanted Zoe's job but they were all wrong, Connie wanted to join the Ed for a numerous of reasons, one being the great team the ED has and two she has always wanted a challenge. Zoe and Connie have a great relationship in and out of the hospital, they have each other's backs.

Zoe and Tess were waiting in reception for the first casualty, Jeff came crashing through the reception doors, 'this is Sarah 28 driver of one of the vehicles, she was koed at the scene, query neck or back fracture, deep laceration to the side of her face and a possible break in her right arm' Jeff told Zoe and Tess while handing over the forms. 'Straight into resus please Jeff' Zoe told him.

'Can we lift her over on my count please 1...2...3' Jeff told the staff around the patient as they all helped move her over to the other bed. 'Thanks Jeff', Tess shouted to Jeff as he was leaving. 'Can we book a CT scan and X-ray please, Tess can you do full bloods, E's, U's, LFT's and can somebody clean and suture the cut on the side of her face please' Zoe told her staff. While everyone was doing as they were asked Zoe listened to her heart and used a torch to look in her eyes, 'her pulse is a bit week but her pupils are responding' Zoe informed her staff. Just then everybody heard what they wanted, 'she coming round' Zoe told them.

'Hello, my names Dr Hanna and I will be treating and looking after you, can you tell me where you are and what happened?' Zoe asked Sarah in a professional tone.

'I was in and accident and am I in...Holby ED?' Sarah asked her. Zoe nods in reply. After all her bloods and X-rays came back clear she was moved to cubicles so Zeo went to her office, which Tess followed.

In Zoe's office

Zoe has just sat down behind her desk when Tess entered. 'Hello Zoe' Tess said which In response got a 'hello' back from Zoe. 'About yesterday, you...' Tess was saying before she was cut off by Zoe.

'Please just forget it I have' Zoe told her

'Ok I will but all is as going to say is your gave us all a scare with you passing out, panic attack and nearly fainting, we are all hear for you if you ever need to talk' Tess told Zoe.

'Im sorry and I know I've got you all this ED is a bloody great team' Zoe preload smiling at Tess.

'No need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault and we have got a great team, drink after work?' Tess asked

'Not tonight I'm gonna go home and have an early night I think how about tomorrow?' Zoe asked Tess

'Its a date' Tess replied which caused both woman to laugh.

It came to the end of the shift and Zoe drove home to find Max sitting on her doorstep with a bottle of wine in his hand and what looked like a Chinese, this Instantly put a smile on Zoe's face.

'Evening gorgeous' Max said as Zoe stepped out of her car.

'Evening, this is a nice surprise' Zoe told him with a smile on her face. After they had eaten their Chinese and drank the bottle of Wine they both went to bed and feel asleep intertwined in each other with Zoe's head resting on Max's chest.


	11. 3 months

It had been 3 months since Zoe and Max had first kissed and spent a passionate night together. From that day on they spent most nights together round Zoe's house. The ED still didn't know about Zoe and Max and that's the way it was going to stay as people wouldn't believe a doctor and a porter could really be together and Zoe didn't want to be the ED gossip. Max on the other hand was just glad that he has the most gorgeous women to him self, he never actually believed it when ey spent the first night together even then he thought it would of been a mistake for Zoe.

They were getting closer and closer everyday even though the weren't in a proper relationship, they acted normal at work max being his checking charming self and Zoe not giving him a chance. They would often stand outside having a fag when Zoe was on break. The only thing max didn't like was that he isn't able to kiss Zoe,in public as the ED would find out.


	12. Medics make the worst patients

Zoe was having an awful morning and couldn't be bothered to go to work, but she dragged herself out of bed and got ready. When she got there she was 10 minutes early so she went to the staff room to make herself a strong coffee. It was now lunch and max was 2 hours late. Zoe thought to herself I'm gonna kill him when he turns up, just at that moment Max walked through the door. "MAX MY OFFICE NOW" Zoe shouted which made all the staff turn around. Max thought it was his luckily day until he got into Zoe's office "WHY are you over 2 hours late?" Zoe questioned him standing up so she felt more in charge. "My alarm didn't go off" he replied to Zoe. Zoe thought this was the most pathetic excuse. She really didn't feel up to yelling at Max she felt awful. She was about to yell at Max when she got a shooting pain across her stomach. Max noticed this and was straight by her side. "What's wrong?" He asked her "nothing" Zoe was replying when she got another pain "shit" she yelled as she doubled over in pain. Max guided her over to the sofa and lay her down. "I'm just gonna go and get Tess" he said "no I'll be fine" Zoe was saying but it was too late Max had gone. While Max was out Zoe got another pain she tried to breathe through it, but it wasn't working.  
Elsewhere Max was looking for Tess. "Tess, Tess" Max yelled with panic written across his face. Tess turned round worried "what's the matter?" She replied with that caring tone in her voice, "it's, it's Zoe, she doubled over in pain" Max said trying to get his words out. "Ok" Tess said following Max into Zoe's office. When they arrived in Zoe's office they seen Zoe curled up on the sofa clutching onto her stomach, the pain was getting too much for her. Tess went straight up to Zoe "what's the matter where does it hurt" Tess asked Zoe kindly. "I'm fine, it wil..." Zoe said before she blacked out. Zoe didn't like the attention on her and she definitely didn't like being the patient. "Max will you go get Charlie and a trolley" Tess demanded. Max rushed off in a hurry. In Zoe's office Tess was trying to get a response from Zoe. "Zoe, its Tess squeeze my hand it you can hear me" Tess didn't get a reply. Max came back in with a trolley and Charlie, "right can we lift her onto the trolley and get her straight through to resus" Tess demanded. Max and Charlie lifted Zoe onto the trolley and wheeled her though to resus.  
Right can we get oxygen on her can we do full bloods, U and Es and I will give her 10 of morphine she was in pain. Max just stood and watched he couldn't believe the women he loved lay In front of his eyes, lifeless. She still looked beautiful, he thought to himself. It had been 15 minutes and Zoe started to stir. Tess realised this and started to walk over towards her. Zoe tried to sit up and take off the oxygen mask but a hand stopped her and pushed her back down. Zoe realised she had an IV line in so she took it out herself. "What are you doing?" Tess asked concerned for her friend. "I'm fine" Zoe demanded. "No you're not, you were in pain and you passed out, that is far from fine" Tess replied with sympathy in her voice. "I'm a doctor, trust me I'm fine" Zoe said getting slightly annoyed. "you may be a doctor but now you are a patient so Just listen to me please, as a patient, we have done some tests" Tess said to Zoe In a caring voice. Zoe had, had enough of playing the patient so decided she would go back to work. She started to put her heels back on. "Where do you think you are going" Tess asked Zoe. "Back to work, I'm no use in her" Zoe replied getting of the bed. "You need to rest" Tess told Zoe. Tess thought to herself medics always do make the worst patients. She was brought out of her thought when she noticed Zoe was about to walk away. The room started to spin for Zoe, Tess noticed that Zoe was staring to sway so stepped behind here just in time as she fainted again, Tess caught her and laid her down on the floor, before calling for help.


	13. Infertile

When Tess called for help Connie came rushing In to resus and was surprised at what she saw. 'Wh...what happened' Connie asked Tess, she was concerned for her friend. 'She was getting off the bed against my will and fainted again.' Tess told Connie. 'What do you mean again?' Connie asked getting more concerned for Zoe. 'She doubled over in pain in her office and passed out from the pain, you know Zoe she hates being a patient' Tess told Connie. 'Oh, can we get her on the bed please' Connie told Tess so they both helped to lift Zoe back onto the bed.

while Tess put the IV line back in, Connie placed an oxygen mask over Zoe's face to help with her breathing. 'Do you know what caused the fainting Tess?' 'No all the tests came back clear' Tess told her. 'You don't to think she could be pregnant do you?' Connie asked thinking of all the possibilities that could be wrong with Zoe. No one in the ED knew about Zoe's infertility apart from Kirsty and Matt who both left a couple of years ago. 'It could be a possibility, so we will do a blood test to find out, but as far as I'm aware Zoe's not in a relationship' Tess explained to Connie. 'Theres no harm in checking' so Connie took a blood sample from Zoe and went to test it. As Connie left the room Zoe began to come round.

'Zoe it's Tess' Zoe lay there blinking a few times to get her vision back, she looked up at Tess 'what happened' Zoe asked her. 'You were about to leave resus and go back to work against my will when you fainted again' Tess told her friend in a professional voice. 'Oh, do you know what caused me to faint' Zoe asked Tess. 'No we're done a few tests and they came back clear but we have taken a blood sample to rule out pregnancy.' When Tess told this to Zoe tears started to form in her eyes. 'Im not pregnant' Zoe firmly told Tess. 'Well we've done a blood test anyway.' Tess told her confused at why she was nearly crying 'there's not point I'm, I'm infertile' Zoe told Tess straight, Crying. 'Aww Zoe, I'm sorry I didn't know' Tess told Zoe feeling sorry for what she had just told her. 'Don't be, I never told anyone' Zoe told Tess while trying to sit up on the bed. Tess new better than to argue with her so sat the bed up, to help support her. Zoe took the oxygen mask off and handed it to Tess, 'leave it on Zoe, it will help you' Tess told her. 'No I'm fine' Zoe told her holding her head as the dizziness came back. 'Do you feel dizzy' Tess asked Zoe which in reply she got a nod. 'Ok, deep breathes for me please' Tess told her so she didn't faint again. Zoe done as she was told and the dizziness soon passed. Tess was surprised that Zoe listened to her and didn't try to go back to work.

Connie entered back not resus with Zoe's results in her hand. 'How you feeling Zoe?' Connie asked her. 'Im fine thanks' Zoe told her. 'I know that's not 100% true but I have your results back' Connie told her opening the results. 'Congratulations Zoe you are 3 months pregnant' Connie told her happy for her friend. 'Are you sure' Zoe asked confused as she had over come all the odds and was actually pregnant. '110% sure' Connie told her. Tess hugged Zoe happy for her, 'congratulations Zoe, I didn't even no you were dating' she told her. 'Thank you and please don't tell anybody.' She told them both. 'We won't' they said in Sync. 'So who's the dad?' Tess asked dying to find out. 'You don't need to know that information yet' Zoe told them both. 'Let me guess, he works in this hospital?' Tess asked her. Zoe just looked away. 'I take that as a yes' Tess said smiling.

Zoe swung her legs over the side of the bed 'can I go back to work now please' Zoe asked she was bored off being the patient. 'No' Connie firmly told her. 'Please I promise I will stay in cubicles' Zoe argued back. 'No Zoe, your already fainted twice today you will be exhausted and it won't be good for you or the baby' Connie told her firmly. 'Fine' Zoe replied she hated not getting her own way. So jumped down off the bed putting her heels back on. 'Where you going' Connie asked concerned. 'To my office, if that's alright with you? I'm fed up of being the patient' she told Connie. 'Yeah that's fine, but let me walk you there incase you start to feel light headed' Connie told her 'but' Zoe was trying to rebel. 'No buts, you either let me walk you to the office or you stay here' Connie told her. 'Fine, you can walk me to our office' Zoe told Connie. Zoe and Connie made the way to their office slowly, stopping a coupe of times on the way when Zoe started to feel light headed. When they got there Zoe went and sat behind her desk and Connie left her to it. Once Connie had left zen texted Max telling him to come round her later. It was the end of the shift and Connie demanded that she drove Zoe home, so Zoe,got in the car with Connie and went home.

Zoe one had been had home half and hour when the door bell went, she went to answer the door and it was Max. Max followed Zoe though to the living room where they sat down opposite each other. 'I need to tell you something' Zoe said getting straight to the point. 'Ok' Max said slightly worried. 'Well I fainted twice as work today and they ran a couple of tests and I'm..well..I'm pregnant' Zoe told him unsure of what he was going to say. A huge grin covered Max's face 'thats fantastic news Zoe, I've loved you from day one' Max told her. 'Really and I love you too, the only thing is I was told I couldn't have children' Zoe confessed to Max. 'Well then he or she will be our little miracle' Max replied to Zoe. Max and Zoe fell asleep with Max's arm protectively wrapped around Zoe.


	14. Helicopter crash

It has been a week since Zoe had found out she was pregnant and both Zoe and Max were over the moon with the news. They still hadn't told anyone in the ED about their news, only Tess and Connie knew about the pregnancy, but they didn't know who the father was.

Max woke up the next to an empty bed and the noise of Zoe throwing up. He jumped out of bed as quick as he good and went In to the bathroom where Zoe was, he knelt down next to her and rubbed her back as she was being sick. 'Thats it bring it all up' Max said to Zoe while giving her some tissue to wipe her mouth, 'you alright' he asked her 'I am now thanks' she said while getting up off the floor feeling dizzy as she was standing up, Max held Zoe around her waist to support her but Zoe just walked back into the bedroom to get ready for work. 'You shouldn't go into work today' Max told Zoe hoping she would listen. 'Im fine I'm going into work I was only sick.' She replied annoyed at what Max was saying. 'Its just your already been sick and nearly fainted, your not up to working' he told her with concern In his voice. 'Im pregnant Max, I'm not an invalid and I am up to working' she shouted back at Max. Zoe hated that Tess, Connie and Max were trying to cut her down on work. Max just went downstairs to avoid another argument. When Zoe was ready she left without telling Max so slammed the front door shut. By the time Max had got out of the house Zoe had already pulled off and was on the way to work so Max started to walk.

Zoe had just pulled up into her reserved space and got out the car and walked up to reception where Tess was. 'Morning' Zoe said to Tess before rushing into her office. Tess followed her and when she got in there Zoe was being sick in a kidney dish. 'Should you be in work today?' Tess asked Zoe 'don't start I've already had Max on my case' she told Tess. 'Its only because he cares about you and you don't look well' she replied to Zoe. 'Well like I told Max I'm pregnant, I'm not an Invalid' she told Tess. 'Ok if you are sure' Tess relied taken back by Zoe's comment so left her office. Zoe was fed up of Max and Tess not thinking she can do anything but she was going to show them wrong. She was applying some more makeup when the red phone started to ring so she went to answer it. *yes I will have a doctor waiting at the front of the hospital ASAP* she told the person down the phone. Zoe though this was her chance to show Tess and Max what she was capable of. 'Lily they want a medic as there has been a helicopter crash, so will you inform the team I will be going' she told the junior doctor, in reply she got a nod. Zoe went In to the staff room to change into a green jump suit and boots when Max turned up. 'Zoe I'm sorry about this morning, but maybe you should now listen to me shouldn't you be sending someone else?' He asked her concerned for his pregnant girlfriend. 'Like I said I'm pregnant not an invalid so you do your job and I'll do mine' she replied before rushing to the front of the hospital.

Jeff and Tamzim pulled up and Zoe jumped in the back of the ambulance, she checked her phone and she had, had a text off Max *i'm sorry about this morning, please be careful I couldn't bare to lose you two, I love Zoe, M x* the text read Zoe replied *i'm sorry too I shouldn't have shouted it's my hormones, I love you too and I promise I will be careful Z x* Zoe replied before placing the phone back in her pocket. Jeff brought Zoe up to date at was happening and they pulled up on the crash site. 'Zoe there is just Jess left in the helicopter and she is in a critical way, but we can't get to her as the cliff is unstable' Jeff told Zoe. Before he knew it Zoe was running up to the helicopter so Jeff followed her. 'ZOE, ZOE' he shouted after her but she just kept running. Be time he reached the helicopter Zoe was in there with Jess. 'ZOE YOU NEED TO GET OUT THERE NOW, THE CLIFF IS GONNA CAVE IN' Jeff told her with urgency in her voice. 'Jeff go I will be fine' Zoe demanded. Jeff quickly put the door back on the helicopter and ran just as the cliff caved in on top of the helicopter.


	15. I'm bleeding

Jeff dived on the floor as all the rocks came crashing down. When the rocks had stopped falling he ran back up to the helicopter shouting Zoe's name but there was no reply. He rang through to the ED to let them know what had happened.

At the ED

Tess had answered the phone and everyone looked worried when they saw the shock on Tess's face. 'Zoe's trapped in the helicopter with the patient Jess, they don't know if they are alive but they are going to get them out ASAP' Tess told the ED team with tears forming in her eyes. Max thought this was all his fault from their argument from this morning so he rushed out of resus to his own little office. When he got there he got his phone out of his pocket before calling Zoe. 'Come on, come on, answer the phone.' He was saying to himself. Just then Zoe answered 'Zoe you alright?' He asked concerned for his pregnant girlfriend. 'Yeah I'm fine, I've just got a cut on my head' she replied she didn't want to worry him. 'Hows our baby' Max worriedly asked. 'We are both fine Max, I love you' Zoe said before her phone went dead.

At the helicopter crash

Jeff was getting more worried about his friend and boss. 'ZOE, ZOE CAN YOU HEAR ME?' Jeff shouted hoping Zoe would reply. 'YES JEFF, HOW LONG BEFORE WE CAN GET OUT?' Zoe shouted back. 'IT SHOULDN'T BE TO LONG PRINCESS, JUTS HANG ON IN THERE' Jeff shouted back glad Zoe was still alive. Jeff thought back to the last time he called Zoe his princess when they picked her up form the night club and she relied back with 'I'm not your princess' just thinking off this made Jeff slightly chuckle. 'VERY FUNNY JEFF' Zoe replied back at his last comment about hanging on in there. While the fire crew started to remove the rocks that had fell on the helicopter Zoe was sorting Jess out, 'you shouldn't of stayed with me' Jess told Zoe 'maybe not, but you needed me more than anyone else' Zoe simply replied. 'Thank you, and if I don't make it will you tell them I love them all very much' Jess said tears forming in her eyes. 'Come on, don't think like that, we will get out of here' Zoe told Jess.

Just then the door of the helicopter was pulled off and Jeff passed Zoe a spinal board. Zoe as quick as she could got Jess onto it as carefully as possible before hooking it to the rope as Jeff and the fire few pulled her out. After Jess was out, Jeff helped Zoe climb out of the helicopter. When they were away from the cliff Jeff pulled Zoe into a hug. 'Have you got a death wish' Jeff asked her 'no, I'm just doing my job or shall I wait for you to jump in next time?' Zoe replied 'alright, how are you?' Jeff asked Zoe 'I'm fine thanks just a little cut on my head' she replied. Zoe went in the same ambulance as Jess to make sure she was stable on the way to the ED.

When they pulled up outside the ED Jeff opened the doors and there was a very worried looking team waiting for them. Zoe seen Max so fell Into his arms sobbing, all the staff just watched what was going on between them. 'Don't you ever do that again I thought I was going to lose you' Max told Zoe In a caring voice. 'Im sorry, I thought i was going to die, I love you Max walker' Zoe told him through her tears. 'I love you too Zoe Hanna' Max replied back. All the staff just stood there in shock at what they just witnessed but Zoe and Max didn't care, all they cared about was them being together. They stayed in the hug until Zoe broke off the silence 'Max, I think I'm bleeding' she whispered to him scarred she was going to lose the baby. Before he could say anything Zoe had passed out in his arms. Max picked Zoe up bridal style and ran through to resus getting Tess and Connie on the way, he laid her down on the bed and held her hand, scared at was going to happen.


	16. Are you the father?

Connie and Tess came crashing through the resus doors. 'What happened' connie asked a very worried looking Max, 'I don't know, one minute she was fine the next she said she was bleeding then she passed out in my arms.' Max told them nearly crying. 'Ok, Tess can you get a Doppler we need to see if the baby is alright and what is causing the bleeding' Connie demanded. While Tess was getting a hand held Doppler, a nurse put a screen up to give Zoe some privacy. Connie placed an oxygen mask over Zoe's face before examining her. 'Max I'm just going to give Zoe an examination, do you want to wait outside?' Connie told him. 'No, please can I stay here with Zoe?' Max pleaded with Connie. 'Are you and Zoe together?' Connie asked. 'Yes and I'm the father of our baby, please don't tell anyone about the pregnancy.' Max told told her. 'Congratulations, I'm glad Zoe's happy and I won't tell anyone.' Connie told him. Connie laid a sheet over Zoe's Legs before propping them up to give her an examination. Tess came back into resus. 'How is she?' Tess asked just as Connie was finishing. 'The good news is, is that she's not miscarrying' Connie said to them both. Max let out a sigh of relief. Tess undid Zoe's jumpsuit before lifting up her top and she put the Doppler on her stomach. 'Baby has got a good strong heart beat' Tess told them. 'What caused the bleeding then' Max asked worried. 'I would say that it was just some spotting but with the crash and the shock made it heavier than normal, don't worry Zoe and the baby are fine.' Connie told a worried max who was still holding Zoe's hand. 'Tess can you put a litre of saline up please and clean and stitch the cut on her head' Connie told Tess. Once Tess had done as she was told they were just waiting for Zoe to come round.

After about 5 minutes of waiting Zoe started to come round, Connie went straight over to Zoe. 'Zoe it's Connie can you squeeze my hand if you can here me' Connie felt a light squeeze on her hand from Zoe. Zoe's eyes flickered open and Connie shined the pen torch in her eyes. Zoe went to take the oxygen mask off to speak but a hand was stopping her, it was Connie. Zoe tried again and managed to take it off, 'what happened?' Zoe asked confused. 'You were bleeding and passed out, don't worry we have checked your baby and everything is fine.' As Connie was telling this to Zoe, her hands automatically went straight to her abdomen. 'Why...was I...bleeding?' Zoe asked struggling to breath so held the oxygen mask to her face, 'we think it was a little spotting but with the shock from the helicopter crash it made it a lot heavier than usual.' Connie told Zoe. 'Hows Jess?' Zoe asked as she remembered the crash. 'Thanks to you she is stable and is in theatre as we speak, Zoe why did you go for?' Connie asked. 'I was fed up of people asking me if I was alright and telling me I shouldn't be working, I just wanted to prove you wrong.' Zoe said realising how stupid she was going to the scene, 'it's because we care about you and are worried you will put to much stress on yourself and the baby.' Connie told her kindly. 'I know it's just I don't like the fuss, but I will start listening to you all from now on' Zoe told them. 'Ok I will leave you to' Connie said before walking out.

Zoe turned to Max 'I love you' she told him. 'I love you too, just please don't do anything like that again I thought I was going to lose you both' Max told Zoe with tears in his eyes. 'I won't I promise, when can I get discharged and will you pass me my notes please' Zoe relied back. 'I will ask connie, and why do you want your notes?' Max replied. 'Im bored' Zoe said 'ok, but once a doctor always a doctor' Max said laughing while passing Zoe her notes. While Zoe was reading through them, Max went to ask Connie when Zoe can be discharged.

Max came back through the door with Connie. Connie laughed she she saw that Zoe was reading her notes. 'Seriously Zoe your reading your notes and you've only been here... What 30 minutes' Connie said to Zoe while laughing. 'Just wanted to see what treatment I had and I'm bored' Zoe said back. 'I will discharge you in a couple of hours so get some rest, I will be back later to check on you.' Connie told her, so Connie went back to work, Zoe soon fell asleep holding Max's hand.

After a couple of hours Connie came in to check on Zoe. 'Everything looks good to me, you can go home' Connie told Zoe 'finally' Zoe replied getting Into her dress and putting her heels on. 'Maybe you should invest in some flat shoes or smaller heels' Connie told Zoe 'these are going now where' Zoe told Connie looking down at her expensive Jimmy Choos. Max got Zoe's bag for her and Zoe jumped down from the bed and when she did she rubbed her stomach. Connie noticed this 'Zoe, you alright?' She asked concerned 'yeah I'm fine just a little sore' she told her. 'Ok, do you want me to get you a wheelchair?' Connie asked her already knowing the answer would be no. 'No I will be alright thanks' she said leaning into Max. 'Ok, you can both have the next week off work...' Connie was saying befe Zoe butted in. 'But, I will stay in...' Zoe was trying to figut back whne Connie butted back i. 'No buts Zoe, you were both very lucky that is wasn't anything serious. If you come back straight away it will be too much for you and the baby, Max make sure she rests at home.' Connie said which Zoe didn't look to impressed about. 'I will don't you worry' Max replied. 'If there is any problems call me' Connie said before Zoe and Max left resus. 'Will do' Max said turing round' 'and Connie thank you for,all your help' Zoe told Connie before walking out of resus. Zoe and Max left the hospital and Max drove Zoe home after a long stressfu. day at work.


	17. Coffee

It had been a week since the helicopter crash so Zoe was going Into work today. Within the week Zoe had done nothing but rest as Max wanted to do everything and look after is two favourite people. Zoe's morning sickness hadn't been so bad just the occasional morning. Zoe woke up and looked straight in the mirror at her ever changing body. They hadn't told anybody at work about the pregnant just Connie and Tess. Zoe thought it would be today everyone would find out as it was getting harder and harder to cover her bump that was getting bigger everyday. Zoe choose a tight black pencil skirt, with a baggy purple top and her black Jimmy choo shoes and handbag to top it off. Just as Zoe had finished getting ready max had woken and looked at Zoe who had her hands rested on her small bump looking In the mirror.

'Morning gorgeous' Max said cheerily, he could believe how perfect his girlfriend was and that he was going to be a dad, it still all seemed like a dream. 'Morning, hurry up and get ready with have work in 20 minutes' Zoe told him while going in the bathroom to apply her makeup and straighten her hair. When Zoe came back In to the bedroom Max was all ready so they went into the kitchen and max made two coffees. Max handed a coffee to Zoe who had to quickly dive to the sink to empty the contents of her stomach. Max was by her side in a flash. 'You alright?' He asked her concerned. 'Yeah I fine, it's just the smell of coffee.' Zoe told him while wiping her mouth. 'Im sorry' Max told her while tipping the two cups of coffee down. 'Its not your fault, we didn't know, looks like no coffee for the next 6 months' Zoe replied 'how are we going to survive' Max asked he needed his coffee in the morning just like Zoe did. 'We will, we have already stopped smoking so it should be easy' she replied grabbing the car keys and walking out the door max following her.

Zoe pulled up in her reserved parking space and got out the car. Max and Zoe walked into the ED hand in hand and walked up to reception. What they didn't know was that noël had a cup of coffee on the side. 'Morning' Zoe and Max said together. 'Morning and good to have you both back' noël said. Zoe reached over the desk to get some paper work and she smiled to her self when her bump hit the desk. As she was reaching over the smell of coffee hit her so she ran to the nearest bin to throw up into. Max followed her and rubbed her. Noel was worried for his boss, 'Zoe, you alright' noël asked concerned. 'Yeah fine thanks, just something I've eaten I think' Zoe replied before walking Into her office with Max following. 'Zoe, when Are we going to tell them?' Max asked not wanting to keep their secret a secret anymore. 'Tomorrow after the scan' Zoe replied. 'Morning Connie' 'morning Zoe, how are you this morning and how was your week off' Connie asked. 'We found out this little one doesn't like coffee so we might have to ban it as I throw up when I can smell it and boring I didn't do anything Max did everything for me' Zoe replied stroking her bump. 'Ok, we will make sure no one has coffee near you, Good and how have you managed to how your bump so well?' Connie asked surprised no one had noticed her bump. 'Baggy clothes and we are telling everyone our news tomorrow' Zoe replied smiling at Max. 'Ok, do you want to stay In cubicles today?' Connie asked Zoe. 'Erm..could I go In resus but If it gets too much go I to cubicle please?' Zoe asked her. 'Yeah ok, just take it easy and tell me straight away if it gets too much' Connie replied. 'I will and thank you' Zoe replied before leaving her office with Max. Zoe and Max kissed before they went there separate ways to work.

In resus Zoe was treating a patient with fletch who had a coffee with him. As soon as the smell hit her she through up In a kidney dish and through up In it. 'Zoe, you alright?' Fletch asked her. 'Yeah fine thanks, just something I eaten' she told fletch the same as she told Noël. 'Ok if you are sure' fletch relied back. Zoe went back to her office to tell Connie she was working in cubicles. 'Connie, I gonna go work in cubicles, fletch has a coffee in resus and I've just thrown up In resus.' She told Connie. 'Yeah that's fine, are you sure you are alright?' Connie asked her. 'Yes thanks and I better get going' Zoe told her before leaving their office. Luckily it came to the end of Zoe's shift without any more incidents, she met Max in reception and they drove home to order a Chinese takeaway.


	18. Scan

Today was the day of their scan and they were going to tell everyone at work. They both had the morning off so they would be able to make it to their appointment on time which was at 9:00 o'clock. Zoe awoke first so got in the shower and got her self ready before waking Max as unlike Zoe it only took Max 15 minutes to get ready. When they were both ready they got in the car before making their way to the hospital.

Thye went in the back way so no one from the ED would see them going upto maternity. When they got their Zoe checked in and they both waited until their name got called out. 'Dr hanna' they heard the lady at recption say, so they both got up hand in hand and made their way over to the side room. 'Hello, I'm Lia and I will be you midwife during your pregnancy' she told them. 'Hello' Max and Zoe said in sync. 'Is this your first baby?' The midwife asked them 'yes' they both told her. 'Ok would you like to pop yourself up on the bed and roll your top up please' the midwife asked Zoe. Zoe got up on the bed rolled her top up then put a little tissue over her skirt so the gel didn't go on her clothing, 'this is going to be a little cold' the midwife told Zoe. 'I know, I'm doctor i work down in the ED' she told Lia. 'Ok and there is your baby on the screen, everything looks good to me.' She told them. Zoe and Max couldn't take their eyes of the screen, their In front of them was a picture of their perfect little miracle. A tear escaped both their eyes before Max broke the slice. 'I can't even tell you how much I love you Zoe Hanna, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I never want to lose you, actually I would not survive without you two' Max told Zoe. 'I love you too Max walker, more than words could say' Zoe told him their eyes meeting before they sealed their perfect moment with a gentle kiss. The midwife now found the perfect time to talk 'would you like some pictures?' The midwife asked them. 'could we have two please' Zoe replied. The midwife handed the pictures to Zoe. Zoe wiped the gel off her stomach before leaving with Max and going back down to the ED.

When they exited the lift Max got everyone's attention 'COULD EVERYONE LISTEN PLEASE' he shouted over the noise. Everyone's heads shot round to look at Zoe and Max. 'Me and Zoe have some news' he said they all looked around at each other. 'What is it then' fletch yelled out. Zoe just held out her scan picture. 'Is that a baby?' Fletch asked. 'Well observed fletch, I can see why you became a nurse' Zoe replied Sarcasticly. 'Me and Max are expecting our first baby, I'm 3months 1 and a half weeks pregnant' she told them. When Max heard Zoe tell them all he pulled her in for a kiss. 'Congratulations' they got of all the staff who all hugged Zoe, before getting back to work. Zoe and Max had never been so happy, nothing could break them up.


	19. Romantic meal

After telling everyone about Zoe's pregnancy, she didn't have to try and hide her bump now everyone knew which Zoe liked as she could go back to her tight, body hugging dresses that complimented her in all the right places. All though she would need to get some new clothes soon to fit her ever changing body, which Zoe,won't complain about as she loves shopping and spending money.

Arriving at work 20 minutes early as it was Max's day off, she went to hers and Connie's office to find Connie was already in their, Connie had forgotten about Zoe's sickness with coffee, so as soon as Zoe walked into their office the smell of Connie's coffee hit her so she had to make a dash for the bin as she through up, Connie quickly got up and went to rub Zoe's back. 'Im sorry Zoe, i forgotten that the smell of coffee didn't agree with you, it's just hard to believe with how much you used to drink each day,' Connie told her. 'Its fine and I know it is.' Zoe replied laughing at Connie's statement. Once Connie gave Zoe a tissue to wipe her mouth so got the cleaners to clean the bin before they both got on with admin.

They had both got through all the admin within 30 minutes before they decide to leave the office. Just before they left Connie spoke to Zoe, 'I think you should tell them not to have coffee around you, as you don't won't a repeat of this morning' Connie told her, 'thanks for reminding me and I will do it now.' Zoe told her walking out of the office. 'Can i have everybody's attention please' Zoe shouted. Everyone went quiet before Zoe began to speak. 'I just thought I would tell you not to have coffee around me as it makes me sick, yes I know it's hard to believe the amount I used to drink. So I would appreciate it if you could try and not have it around me' Zoe told them all. 'Yeah that fine' she heard some of her staff say while some if the others laughed at her comment. 'Thank you that's all, you can get back to work she told them before going into resus.

Throughout the day she didn't have a repeat of this morning as her staff who had coffee completely ignored Zoe or walked the opposite way to which she did, she was thankful that they did as she didn't what to throw up in front of her staff, even though she was already dreading giving birth as some of her staff will have to see down there.

She arrived at her house to find Max had cooked a romantic 3 course meal. 'What's this for?' She asked him. 'Just to show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me and how much I missed you today' he told her pulling her close. 'You didn't have to do this, I already know as I feel exactly the same about you' she told him pulling him in for a gentle but passionate kiss. They pulled away 'go sit down at the table and I will bring the starters through. Zoe went and sat down as Max brought in melon balls as he knew they were her favourite, and a glass of non alcoholic wine for them both. 'This is lovely Max, I love you so much' 'I love you too' he replied their hands joining together. Once they were finished Max brought in their mains which was a steak, with chips, peas and half a grilled tomato. 'Seriously Max you didn't have to go to all this effort just for me' she told him. 'I did Zoe, you deserve the very best' he told her. 'I've got the very best Max as I have you' she told him, this made Max's smile bigger. 'And I do too, I have the most perfect, gorgeous, sexiest women alive' he told her back. For pudding Max had strawberries and melted chocolate, this finished their evening off perfectly as they sat their feeding each other strawberries dipped in chocolate, before they both went bed and fell asleep tangled in each other's arms with Max's protectively around Zoe's small bump.


	20. Cravings

Zoe was now 4 months pregnant and their little Miracle was getting bigger each day, so Zoe's bump was becoming more and more visible. Zoe and Max woke up tangled in each other's arms with Max's arm protectively around Zoe stomach as usual, Max had moved in when he found out Zoe was pregnant he couldn't imagine leaving Zoe or their baby, they meant the world to him. Zoe got up and walked In to the bathroom 'you coming in the shower with me babe, it will be quicker' Zoe shouted through to him. Max was in the bathroom as fast as lighting joining Zoe in their shower. 'Their won't be room in here soon for the 3 of us' Max told Zoe resting his hand on her bump. 'What you trying to say Max walker?' Zoe asked him, 'that are baby is getting bigger and bigger each day' Max replied. 'No, don't you mean I'm getting fatter and fatter each day' Zoe corrected him. 'Zoe you are not fat, it's are baby that is getting bigger. You are the most gorgeous women I have ever met, don't let anyone tell you different and knock your confidence' Max told Zoe. 'You always know how to put a smile on my face' Zoe told him pulling him in for a kiss. 'I only speak the truth' Max told her responding to her kiss. 'Come on we better get out so we are not late for work' Zoe told him. 'But your the boss Zoe, 5 more minutes won't hurt' he moaned back. 'Yes i am the boss so I have to set and example' Zoe told him stepping out of the shower and pulling a towel around her self. Max followed her like a sad puppy who had just had his toy taken off him.

They both went into their bedroom to start to get ready. Zoe knew that Max was starting at her as she was looking through her clothes, to see what would fit her know her bump was getting bigger. As she knew Max was watching her she dropped her towel to the floor and bent over to pick a pair of shoes up of the floor. The next thing she knew Max was behind her slapping her arse. 'Max' 'what, your such a tease, you expect to stand their naked and me not to do anything' he told her. 'I know' she told him putting on her bra, thongs then finding a fitting dress that she slipped in too. Max got himself ready and they were ready to leave.

Max drove to work today as Zoe was tired more than usual. He pulled up into her reserved parking space before following her into her office hand in hand. He loved all the looks that men gave Zoe as he knew that she was his and they would never be able to have her, he put his hand around her waist to show that they were together, he was so proud of her. 'Max, you couldn't go me a doughnut could you please?' Zoe asked in her Innocent voice fluttering her eyelashes at him. 'Anything for you, what my lady wants my lady gets' he relied before leaving her office to get her a doughnut. Max came back a couple of minutes later with a chocolate doughnut. 'Here you go' Max said handing Zoe the doughnut. Zoe didn't say anything back she couldn't take her eyes of the doughnut and ate it as quick as she could. 'Max' she was saying before he butted In. 'Yes Zoe I will go and get you another doughnut, is this a pregnancy craving?' He asked her. 'Probably, I feel like I could eat doughnuts for the world' she replied which made max laugh before he left to get Zoe another doughnut.

'Who are all the doughnuts for? Give us one' cal asked Max. 'No, they are for Zoe' Max replied moving the box out of the way of Cal's hands. 'What she needs a box of 12 doughnuts to herself?' He asked. 'Yes, this is one of her pregnancy cravings' Max told him before walking into the office. Zoe's eyes lit up when she saw the box of 12 doughnuts Max was carrying. 'Here you go' Max told her handing the box to Zoe. She took the box off him as quick as she could before opening it and starting to eat them. Max walked out of her office and left her too it.

Tess was on the way to Zoe's office and knocked on her door. 'Im busy' Zoe shouted while still eating the doughnuts. Tess didn't listen and still entered Zoe's office. 'I though you said you were busy' Tess replied laughing at Zoe with her box of doughnuts. 'I am' Zoe replied still eating them. 'I see, busy stuffing your face with doughnuts.' 'What my baby wants by baby gets' Zoe replied stroking her bump. 'And by the looks of it your baby wanted a box of 12 doughnuts' Tess replied laughing to herself. 'Yes' Zoe said finishing the last doughnut. 'Ok, you are needed in resus' Tess said in a more serious tone 'yeah and I need more doughnuts' Zoe replied. 'If you go In to resus, by the time you get back to your office their will be another tray of 12 doughnuts on your desk with your name on them' Tess said trying to reason with Zoe. 'Deal' Zoe replied before heading to resus. Tess left the office to go and find Max.

'Max, just the person I've been looking for' Tess said which worried Max as he tried to think if he had done anything wrong. 'Yes Tess' he replied 'could you do me a favour please?' She asked him. 'Yeah sure' he replied. 'Could you get another 12 box of doughnuts for Zoe please she has finished the other box and I could only get her into resus as I said their would be a box of doughnuts on her desk with her name on them.' Tess explained. 'Yeah I can do that, anything for my lady' Max replied laughing at what Tess had just told him. 'Thanks and she really loves you, you know' Tess replied 'I do she tells me everyday and she means more than the world to me too' he replied. 'Im happy Zoe's finally happy' Tess replied before going Into cubicles. Max done as he was told and went to buy another box of doughnuts for her took them straight to her office and put them on her desk.

In resus

Zoe was finishing up in resus as quick as she could as she wanted more doughnuts, once she was finished she dashed off to her office and she was happy when she saw a box of doughnuts sitting on her desk just as promised, Zoe took no time in sitting down and starting to eat them. Zoe only ate a couple before heading to do some more work.

Zoe got the box of doughnuts to last her the whole day. Zoe was waiting in reception for Max. 'Can we stop off at Tesco's on the way' Zoe asked 'why' Max asked feeling he knew the answer. 'To get some doughnuts' she asked sweetly. 'Seriously Zoe you have already eaten 25 today, but yes we will stop off to get some more' Max told her which put a massive smile on Zoe's face. 'Thank you, I love you so much' Zoe replied 'and I love you too' he told her back leaving the hospital and heading to Tesco.

They pulled up at Tesco and they both got out, Zoe got a small trolley. 'I thought we only came for doughnuts?' Max asked wondered why Zoe would need a trolley. 'We have' Zoe replied heading straight for the doughnuts. Max didn't say anything back but just followed her to the doughnuts. Zoe's smile got even bigger when she saw the selection they had. Zoe piled 5 jammy, 5 custard, 12 chocolate iced, 12 strawberry iced ones, 4 cadburys with a chocolate centre, 4 cadburys Carmel, 4 smarties, 36 mini doughnuts , 5 glazed, 2 Jaffa cake doughnuts and 6 sugar doughnuts all into the trolley. 'Do we really need 95 doughnuts Zoe' Max asked staring at how many Zoe had. 'You wouldn't want to deprive your child of doughnuts would you?' Zoe asked him innocently. Zoe could always get around Max. 'No, 95 doughnuts is fine' Max replied putting his arm around Zoe's waist as they made their way to the checkout. 'Are you having a party?' The cashier asked them. 'No, it is one of her pregnancy cravings' Max replied, which made Zoe go slightly red. 'Ok, that will be £30 please' the cashier told them. Max paid for the doughnuts before they went to put them in the car and drove home.

When they got home Zoe had 2 doughnuts before heading to bed as she was tired, Max followed her and they fell asleep In their usual position.


	21. More doughnuts

Zoe and Max same as every morning arrived in the ED hand In hand and walked up to reception, when they got there noël handed Zoe a plain white box, curious she opened it to revel 30 different doughnuts. Zoe's eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. 'We know your pregnancy craving is doughnuts so we put together to buy you a selection of them from the expensive shop in town' Noël told a very happy Zoe. 'This is heaven, thank you so much' Zoe told him pulling him In to a hug and he gave her one back. 'I will be in my office if you need me' Zoe said walking away not taking her eyes of the box of doughnuts in front of her. All the staff laughed at Zoe, they had never seen this side to her, it was always the strong, independent, bossy Dr hanna they knew, not the loving, kind, soft Dr hanna. The ED weren't complaining they loved this side to her, well they loved any side of her as she is well respected.

Max walked Into Zoe's office 30 minutes later to find her eating doughnuts while doing admin. 'You never like doing admin' Max said making himself present. 'I don't but when there is doughnuts it's completely different' Zoe replied finishing off the lemon drizzle doughnut. 'Anyway, you are needed in resus there has been a fire.' Max told Zoe even though he didn't want to disturb his pregnant girlfriend. Max would rather Zoe sat in her office all day as it meant she weren't putting any stress on herself or the baby. Zoe moaned as she got out of her office chair, had one last look at her doughnuts before putting them in her draw and walking to resus with Max's arm protectively around her.

Zoe went Into resus 'what we got Connie?' She asked the older consultant. 'This is jack, he has serve facial burns, he is struggling breathing on his own and he's broken and displaced his leg' she told her. 'Ok, can we lift him onto the other bed' Zoe was telling everyone as she went to grab a piece. 'Zoe, what are you doing?' Connie asked concerned. 'lifting him onto the bed' she replied. 'I don't think you should do that, it won't be good for you or the baby' she told her. 'Ok' Zoe said letting go and stepping back as they lifted jack over onto he other bed. Once he was on the other bed Zoe went back into doctor mode. Can we book and X-ray for his leg, can we have full bloods, check ABCs, can we get plastics down her for his face and can you get a line in and hang 10 of morphine up please' she told everyone who got straight to work. Zoe listened to his chest and got him and oxygen mask and turned it to 100% oxygen. Once Zoe finished treating jack she went to finish off her admin and the doughnuts.

When she was in her office she thought of how different everyone was acting around her, normally they were scared off her in work and friendly outside of work, but know she was pregnant everyone was aways worried and concerned about her that she would put too much stress on herself and on her baby. Zoe was grateful for everyone's concern but she wasn't the fuss type, she hated ally eh attention on herm she was brought out of her daydream when Max entered her office.

'You ready to go home princess? He asked his gorgeous girlfriend. 'Yeah, what time is it? She asked slightly confused. 'It is 6 o'clock' Max told her looking on his phone. 'I have been sitting their for 1 hour doing nothing' she told him while getting her coat and grabbing her bag. They were about to leave the office when Zoe quickly went to her desk draw to get the box with the remaining doughnuts in. Max just looked at Zoe and laughed. 'What, you don't want your little one to miss out' Zoe told him while resting her hand on her small bump. 'Ok, let's get you both home ' Max told her putting his hand around her waist and walking out of the ED. 'you can drive' Zoe told him chucking her car Keys at him. 'I remember when you would even let me touch your car' Max replied. 'Carry on and it will go back that way' Zoe told him while laughing. 'Ok, I do love you Zoe Hanna' he told her. 'I love you too Max Walker.' She replied back. Max drove home where they fell asleep on the sofa watching no angels with a Chinese.


	22. Should I propose?

Zoe was now 5 months pregnant and her bump was being more visible everyday. Everyone in the ED and Max was so supportive of her and Zoe still couldn't believe she was pregnant all those years she tried with Nick Jordan with treatment and that didn't work, it all felt like a dream to her. Zoe was happy it was Max's child she didn't want it to be anyone else's, yeas nick could give her anything she wanted but Max always made her smile, he was the love of her life from the moment her eyes set on him. When they are together the ED say they are inseparable their relationship is so strong it's unreal, they do really love each other you can tell the way they look at one another.

Zoe and Max were driving to work. 'You do realise we will need to get another car soon as this Audi tt isn't big enough for the three of us' Max said while keeping his eyes on the road. 'Yes I know, we will need to get a 5door car, but this ones not going anywhere' Zoe said. 'What about the cost?' Max asked. 'Have you seen my bank statement?' Zoe replied. 'Yes but' Max was replying before Zoe cut him off. 'No buts Max we have plenty of money' Zoe replied stroking his leg. 'Ok, I love you babe' Max replied pulling in to Zoe's space. 'I love you too' Zoe told him back getting out of the car. They walks In to the ED hand In hand to Zoe's office to put their thing down. 'I will see you both later' Max told Zoe before walking out.

Max went straight to Tess's office and knocked on the door. 'Come in' he heard her shout so walked In and sat In front of Tess. 'What can I do for you?' Tess asked curiously. 'You've know Zoe the longest and are close aren't you?' Max asked her. 'Yes, why' Tess replied. 'Well...Zoe is the love of my life, I didn't love anybody before I met Zoe, she has changed my life for the good, she's made me the happiest man alive and I can't imagine life without her Tess, I'm thinking of proposing, what do you think?' Max told Tess while smiling. 'Nothing can break you two apart, I think she would like I'm happy Zoe's finally happy' Tess replied. 'What do you mean finally happy?' Max asked concerned. 'Well she has been proposed to 3 times twice my Matt who couldn't make her happy and once by Nick who broke her heart, I'm glad she's finally happy and settling down with the man of her dreams' Tess replied, the realising what she said at the end. 'So I'm the man of her dreams?' Max asked smiling. 'Yes she told me a couple of days ago that she has never been happier, you just didn't here it from me' Tess replied. 'Ok thanks Tess, I better get back to work bye' Max said before walking out,

It was halfway through their shift and Max seen Zoe at reception so walks up to her wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Hello gorgeous' Max said to Zoe 'hello' Noel replied making both Zoe and Max laugh. 'Very funny Noël' Max replied pulling Zoe In to a hug and kissing the top of her head. When Max let go Zoe bent over In pain rubbing the bottom of her stomach. 'Zoe' both Max and Noel said at the same time worried for her. 'Zoe, you alright?' Max asked her holding her around the waist. Zoe didn't say anything she just grabbed Max's hand and placed it on her bump. Max's smile for bigger as he felt his baby kick for the first time. 'That is amazing' Max said breaking the silence. 'I know, first time I've felt it' Zoe replied. 'You alright now or still In pain?' Max asked concerned as his pregnant girlfriend was n pain moments before. 'Im alright now, I just wasn't expecting it' Zoe replied leaning up to kiss Max which they got a wolf whistle off Noël and everyone turned around to look at them. 'Thanks for the attention Noël' Zoe told him laughing. 'What it's nothing we've not seen before' Noel replied making Max laugh as well. 'I will see you later babe' Max told Zoe before going to transfer a patient.

It was the end of their shift and Max had been thinking about what he said to Tess all day and knew he was going to propose soon, he was brought out of his thought by Zoe. 'Ready to go?' She asked him. 'Yeah' Max replied. They never went to the pub after work now as the pregnancy was always making Zoe tired but Max would rather go home and cuddle up with Zoe and fall asleep In each other's arms. The arrived home and went straight to bed as it was past 10 o'clock and Zoe was tired. They fell asleep tangled in each other's arms and Max's hand protectively around Zoe.


	23. The perfect ring

They woke up the next morning and Max realised he had the day off she he would go buy Zoe the ring that she deserved. After Zoe left the house her went to the most expensive jewellers in town. 'Hello, how may I help?' The women asked him. 'Im looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend' Max told her smiling. 'They are just over here' the women pointed out. As soon as he looked In the glass cabinet her saw the perfect ring right in the middle. It was a purple diamond with serval little clear diamonds surrounding it on a plain white gold band. He knew Zoe would love it as her favourite colour was purple. 'I will have that one please' Max said pointing at the perfect ring for Zoe. 'Yeah sure, that is the most expensive ring we sell' the lady told him. 'It must be rubbing off from my girlfriend she always goes for the most expensive clothing in the shop, anyway I only want her to have the best' Max told her. 'Aww she's very luckily' the women replied putting the ring in a box. 'No, I'm the lucky one' Max told her. 'I can tell she means everything to you' the women replied smiling. 'She does' Max said. 'That will be 18 thousand then please' the lady told him. 'Max gave her his card and put his pin in. 'Thank you for everything bye' Max told her. 'Thank you, hope you both live happily ever after, bye bye' the women told Max before her left the shop.

Max was so glad that he saved his inheritance money from his grandparents. He never told Zoe about this money as he wanted to get her the best ring for her when he was going to propose to her. He never thought about marrying but when he saw Zoe, she was the love of his life and when he found out she was pregnant he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, so he kept the money a secret to surprise her with an expensive engagement ring. He was going to propose tonight he thought to himself.

He walked to the hospital and went Into the pub and payed them to put on a buffet and put up purple and white decorations. He was thankful that they were doing it for him at such a short notice.

After that was planned he went straight to the hospital and talked to the staff one at a time and told them to keep it a secret from Zoe. When he told Robyn she was over the moon that he was settling down with the women if his dreams even though she found it weird at first. He told all the staff to be at the pub for 6:30. After Zoe's shift Max went to her office. 'What you doing here?' Zoe asked him surprised to see him on his day off. 'Just coming to see my favourite two and to see if you wanted to go for a quick drink over the pub' Max asked hoping she would agree. 'Not tonight Max' Zoe replied giving him a kiss. 'Please, I heard there is a free buffet, just for a quick one?' Max asked Zoe innocently 'fine, come one then mr walker' Zoe replied grabbing Max's hand and walking to the pub. 'Didn't think we would see you in her with you being pregnant.' Tess said. 'Max wanted a quick drink and he said their was a Buffett, these decorations are gorgeous' Zoe replied. Zoe sat down with the rest of the staff while Max ordered the drinks and took them over to the table. 'This is a first Zoe Hanna in a pub and only drinking orange juice' Charlie said. 'Very funny Charlie and anyway I have this little one to look after' Zoe replied resting her hand on her bump.

Will Max propose and will Zoe say yes?


	24. The perfect ring, part 2

Zoe forgot how much she missed going out to the pub after work, everyone was so different, so relaxed. She was so glad Max had got her to come out as she was having a good gossip and laugh with the team. 'Im just going toilet' Max told her. 'Ok' was Zoe's reply. What Zoe didn't know was that she was sat closet to the stage with her back towards it, so Max snuck off and went up on stage to get his guitar and microphone ready. Before he began to speak.

'Hello' Max said to which everyone in the pub turned around to see, Zoe's mouth was open when she realised it was Max, her Max up on stage. 'This song goes out to a special someone, who I love very dearly and couldn't imagine life without, Zoe Hanna I will love you forever and a day' Max said looking directly at Zoe who already had a tear down her face. Max looked down at his guitar before he started playing. The whole of the pub was silent and listened as Max began to sing.

_I never knew such a day could come_

_And I never knew such a love_

_Could be inside of one_

_And I never knew what my life was for_

_But now that you're here I know for sure_

_I never knew till I looked in your eyes_

_I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life_

_And I never knew that my heart could feel_

_So precious and pure_

_One love so real _

_Can I just see you every morning when_

_I open my eyes_

_Can I just feel your heart beating beside me_

_Every night_

_Can we just feel this way together_

_Till the end of all time_

_Can I just spend my life with you_

_Now baby the days and the weeks_

_And the years will roll by_

_But nothing will change the love inside_

_Of you and I_

_And baby I'll never find any words_

_That could explain_

_Just how much my heart my life_

_My soul you've changed_

_Can you run to these open arms_

_When no one else understands_

_Can we tell God and the whole world_

_I'm your woman, and you're my man_

_Can't you just feel how much I love you_

_With one touch of my hand_

_Can I just spend my life with you_

_No touch has ever felt so wonderful_

_(You are incredible)_

_And a deeper love I've never known_

_(I'll never let you go)_

_I swear this love is true_

_(Now and forever to you)_

_(only for you)_

_To you_

_Can I just see you every morning when_

_I open my eyes_

_Can I just feel your heart beating beside me_

_Every night_

_Can we just feel this way together_

_Till the end of all time_

_Can I just spend my life with you_

_Can you run to these open arms_

_When no one else understands_

_Can we tell God and the whole world_

_You're my woman, and you're my man_

_Can't you just feel how much I love you_

_With one touch of my hand_

_Can I just spend my life with you_

_Can I just spend my life with you_

_Can I just spend my life with you_

_(Forever here with you)_

_Can I just spend my life with you_

_Can I just see you every morning when I_

_Open my eyes_

Max finished the song in which everyone cheered before he started walking towards a very emotional Zoe. 'Zoe hanna, I remember the first time I saw you, you took my breathe away. You are and always be my true and first love. You have changed my life I never realised how important you would be to me, i didn't know what true love was until I saw you and I only have eyes for you. You are everything I ever wanted and more, you have already made me the happiest man alive and I couldn't imagine life without you, I what to spend the rest of my life with you and I wanna grow old with you. Zoe hanna will you marry me?' Max told the love of his life while bending down on one knee and revealing the 18 thousand pound ring he had brought her.

Zoe was crying tears of happiness, she couldn't believe how perfect that was, she couldn't believe how much effort Max went to for her. Zoe felt the same about Max. 'Yes' Zoe said without a thought flinging her arms around Max's neck. Zoe pulled away and gave Max a gentle kiss on the lips holding her hand out so Max could slide the perfect ring onto her finger. 'Max it's gorgeous, it most of cost you a fortune' she told him as she looked at the ring. 'Yeah it was the most expensive one in the shop, as soon as I saw it I knew it was the ring for you, but your worth it mrs Walker' Max told her smiling at how happy he was. 'I love you so much mr walker' Zoe told him pulling him into another kiss. 'I love you too' Max replied.

After Zoe had said yes and Zoe and Max were standing hugging each other the ED erupted into cheers of congratulations. Robyn was the first to go and congratulate her brother and soon to be sister-In-law. 'Congratulations both of you, I'm so happy for you' she told them. 'Thanks they replied together. 'How weird is it that we will soon be sister-in-laws' Robyn told Zoe. 'Yeah but I couldn't wish for a better one' she told robyn. 'I was thinking the same' Robyn replied laughing. As Robyn was saying this Zoe bent over and put her hand on her bump as her baby began to kick. 'You alright Zoe?' Robyn asked concerned. 'Yeah it's just the baby kicking' Zoe replied. 'Can I?' Robyn asked pointing towards Zoe's bump. 'Yeah sure' Zoe told her. Robyn carefully placed her hand on Zoe's bump and felt the baby kick. 'Thats so cute' Robyn told Zoe to which Zoe laughed at Robyn's reaction. 'Im going to get a drink I will see you later and congratulations again' Robyn said before walking to the bar.

Every member congratulated them, gave Zoe a hug and shook Max's hand. They were so happy for them, they were perfect you couldn't find a more perfect couple if you tried. 'Can I have some food now, Im starving?' Caleb asked. 'All of this was for me?' Zoe asked 'yes everything was for you mrs walker and yes we can start the food' Max replied, Max already loved calling her mrs Walker. 'Yes' everyone heard Caleb yell. 'Ladies first and it was for me so I have first picks' Zoe said pushing in front of Caleb and laughing. 'Yes boss' he replied stepping to the side for Zoe.

Everyone was sat down enjoying the food, 'you don't realise how much I love you' Zoe told Max. 'I do, I feel exactly the same about you, you could say I'm crazy about you' Max replied leaning in for a gentle meaningful kiss, which all the lads wolf whistled. 'What it's not like you never seen it before' Zoe replied leaning in for another kiss. 'Thank you so much for all of this it's perfect, how did you afford it?' Zoe thanked and asked Max, 'I kept my inheritance money a secret from you so I could do all of this for you' Max replied entwining their fingers. 'Aww Max you didn't have to spend It on me' Zoe replied. 'I didn't but it was the best spend ever' Max told Zoe leaning in for another kiss.

It was coming to the end of the night and everyone was starting to leave, Zoe and Max waited until they were the last ones in there as it was their party. Max drove home while Zoe was stroking his leg very close to his crotch. 'Do you mind Zoe, I'm trying to concentrate on the road here' Max asked her 'I want you now mr walker' Zoe said very seductively. 'Are you sure? As we haven't done it since we found out you were pregnant' Max asked '100%' Zoe replied biting her lip. 'Ok at least wait till we are home' Max said putting his foot down on the accelerator. Once they pulled up outside Zoe's house Max carried Zoe Into the living room where they started to passionately kiss each other. They started to rip each other's clothing off and scatter it around the living room. Max went slower thank usual due to Zoe being pregnant and so he didn't to hurt Zoe of the baby. After they had finished they couldn't be bothered to go to bed Zoe they fell asleep on the sofa with Zoe resting on Max and listening to his heartbeat.


	25. Tired

Zoe was now 6 months pregnant and it was definitely taking a toll on her and running the ED especially wasn't helping but Zoe always had a smile on her face from the minute Max proposed and she said yes to becoming his wife.

Zoe couldn't remember the last time she has a decent night sleep, most nights she only got 4 hours sleep at the most due to her being uncomfortable and their baby kicking at night. Zoe and Max were both on an early shift so set their alarm for 5 o'clock so they would be in for 6 o'clock. When the alarm went off Max went to wake Zoe but he was in an empty bed. He went through to the en suite bathroom to find her in the double shower.

'Mind if I join you?' Max asked.

Zoe hadn't even realised Max had entered the bathroom until he spoke. 'No' Zoe replied so Max started to get undressed before he joined Zoe in the shower.

'How long you been in here' Max asked Zoe.

'About 29 minutes' Zoe replied.

'Why' Max asked curiously.

'This little one was giving me a right good kicking I came in to try and ease it a bit, it only worked a little and I haven't even washed my hair or body yet' Zoe told Max lifting his hand onto her stomach where he felt their baby kick.

'You look really tired, are you ok?' Maxed asked concerned for Zoe as he realised she has been down the past couple of days.

'Yeah, just not has a descent night sleep in a while' Zoe replied rubbing her stomach.

'How about I wash your hair and body for you' Max asked Zoe trying to get her to relax a little.

'That would be nice and now that I struggle to wash below my bump' Zoe replied passing Max her shampoo. Max began to gently rub the shampoo into Zoe's hair as she tilted her head back letting the water run over her bump.

'Thats really relaxing Max' Zoe told him.

'Good, can't have you stressed can we' Max replied kissing Zoe on her neck. Once Max had washed the shampoo out of Zoe's hair and conditioned it he started to wash her body. Zoe was really relaxed until his hands touched a certain part of her body.

'Max' Zoe moaned.

'What you said wash everywhere' Max told her carrying on.

'I know it's just been a while since you know' Zoe replied.

'Oh sorry shall I stop' Max asked her.

'No, it's actually relieving the stomach cramps I have' Zoe replied leaning back into him. 'Only if you are sure' Max replied. '

I am' Zoe replied enjoying the pleasure she was feeling. Max carried on as Zoe's breathing got heavier and she turned around and dug her nails into her back. 'Max' she moaned.

'I thought you were tired' Max replied laughing.

'I am but I'm not doing any work am I and it's helping with the stomach cramps' she replied digging her nails in further. Zoe kept moaning as she was enjoying the pleasure she felt, it felt like forever since the last time.

Max finished washing Zoe's body and them done himself before they got out and went into the bedroom.

'You get dressed and do your make up and I will dry and straighten your hair for you' Max tell Zoe pulling on a pair of jeans and top while Zoe done her makeup. Once Zoe was finished Max dried her hair before straightening it and they were ready to leave as Max grabbed them both an apple on the way out. Max was driving as usual as Zoe sat In the passenger seat eating her apple. They pulled up outside the ED and got out get car.

'Ready for chaos?' Zoe asked Max.

'Yeah, you?' Max asked concerned as Zoe was a lot more tired than usual.

'Yeah' Zoe replied but didn't sound to convincing to Max.

'Shouldn't you be on light duties?' Max asked her.

'I could be if we weren't under staffed' Zoe replied.

'Ok, just please take it easy and be careful' Max told her grabbing Zoe's hand and walking not the ED.

As soon as they walked in Louise shouted over to Zoe 'Dr Hanna you are urgently needed in resus, there has been a gas explosion with 7 injured 3 major and 4 minor' Louise told her. 'Ok' Zoe replied walking to her office to put her thing down.

'What was that about light duties?' Zoe asked Max Sarcastically.

'Just try take it easy and I will see you both later' Max told Zoe before resting his hand on her bump, kissing Zoe and going to his little store cupboard or as Max liked to call it his office.

Zoe walked Into resus to find Connie treating a patient on her own, Lily and Robyn treating another and Cal, Charlie and Tess fighting to save a patients life. 'Where am I needed?' Zoe asked Connie.

'Can you help Lily and Robyn then come help me please?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Yeah sure' Zoe replied walking over to Lily and Robyn.

'What we got?' Zoe asked pulling on a pair of gloves. Lily responded with

'This is Caitlin, 23 she has partial thinness burns on her face and hands, deep laceration to the right side of her face and what glass in her abdomen.

'Ok, hi Caitlin I'm Dr hanna and I will be helping to treat you, on a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in?' Zoe asked her.

'About 8' she replied.

'Robyn can you get 10 of morphine, cross match 2 units of blood and can you book a CT scan please' Zoe told her. Zoe placed an oxygen mask over her face 'this will help you too breathe' she told her before putting in a cannula and injecting the morphine. Lily stated to asses her burns. Robyn stood opposite Zoe while she checked her abdomen when Zoe leaned on the bed for support, as she felt faint.

'Zoe you alright'' Robyn asked concerned.

'Yeah I'm fine' Zoe said regaining her balance and carried on looking at her abdomen.

'You sure?' Robyn asked still not convinced at her soon to be sister-in-law.

'Yeah honestly, no need to worry' Zoe replied giving her a weak smile.

'Zoe they are ready for her up in CT' Lily told her. Caitlin went to CT so Zoe went over to help Connie.

'What we got?' Zoe asked taking off her globes and putting a clean pair on.

'This is Barry 45, burns to his arms and hands, deep laceration to his thigh and smoke inhalation.

'Hello Barry, I'm Dr Hanna and I'm going to be helping treat you' Zoe told him. 'Have you called plastics yet?' Zoe asked Connie who In reply got a shake of the head.

'Robyn can you phone plastics please and grab me a suture kit' Zoe told Robyn. Robyn brought over the suture kit before phoning plastics. Zoe was getting ready to clean and stitch the mans thigh when again she grabbed on the bed for support, this didn't go unnoticed by Connie.

'Zoe' Connie asked her concerned.

'Yeah' Zoe replied still feeling slightly dizzy.

'You ok, do you need a break?' Connie asked her pregnant boss.

'No I'm fine and we are already under staffed' Zoe told Connie.

'Ok but if you fell light headed again tell me ok' Connie told her seriously.

'Yeah will do' Zoe replied before starting to clean the wound on the patients leg. While Zoe was cleaning his leg she was becoming more dizzy by the second, but she didn't say anything as she had already spent a lot of time in hospital beds as a patient which she found embarrassing. Connie noticed Zoe was becoming more zoned out and was staring to slightly sway. 'Zoe, Zoe' Connie shouted as Zoe was becoming more pale. '

Im fine' Zoe told her before she blacked out fell forward whacking her stomach on the trolley and then fell on the floor in heap.


	26. Pain

Connie quickly rushed round to Zoe and called for help, Tess and Robyn came rushing over when they seen Zoe collapsed on the floor.

'Zoe it's Connie squeeze my hand if you can hear me' Connie spoke to Zoe in doctor mode.

Connie got no response. Connie felt for a pulse, she found it but is was weak and she shone her own pen torch in her eyes, which they were reactive.

Robyn fetched a wheel chair and Connie and Tess lifted Zoe into the wheel chair before taking her to the spare bed In resus and lifting her onto the bed.

'Can I have an ultra sound and a Doppler ASAP as Zoe whacked her stomach with force on the trolley and can someone get Max please' Connie shouted. Robyn rushed out of resus to find her brother.

*Outside of resus*

Robyn ran around the ED when she saw Max just about to get Into a lift with a patient. 'MAX' Robyn shouted across the corridor. Max turned round to see a concerned looking Robyn headind his way

'what' was all Max could say with concern written across his face from the state Robyn was in.

'You need to come NOW it's Zoe she's fainted In resus and whacked her stomach on the trolley' Robyn told a worried looking Max.

Before Robyn could say anything else Max left the patient and ran into resus to find an unconscious Zoe.

*in resus*

Maxed rushed In to resus and went straight up to Zoe's bed and held her hand. 'How is she? And how is the baby? Robyn said she hit her stomach on the trolley' Max asked with urgency and concern in his voice.

'Zoe is still unconscious her pulse is a bit weak, that's why she has an oxygen mask on but her pupils are responsive and Tess is just getting and ultrasound and a Doppler' Connie told a very upset and concerned Max. Just as Connie said that Tess walked through the doors with a ultrasound and a Doppler.

'Here you go' Tess told Connie putting them near her.

'Thank you' Connie replied setting up the ultra sound machine.

While Connie was switching it on, Tess rolled up Zoe's top and tucked a piece of tissue into her skirt as she knew Zoe would not be pleased if she got the gel on her skirt.

'This is going to be cold Zoe' Connie informed Zoe even though she was unconscious, putting the gel on her stomach before putting the probe on to find the right position. Max stood in silent holding onto Zoe's hand worried at what the outcome could be.

'The baby looks healthy to me' Connie told Max turning the screen round so he could see his miracle on screen.

'Can I get a coupl of copies and can I hear the heart beat please?' Max asked as he would be more reassured if he heard the heart beat.

'Yeah sure' Connie said printing off two picture before getting the Doppler and putting it on Zoe's stomach.

The room was filled off the sound of the baby's heart beat. 'The baby has a good strong heart beat' Connie told Max.

Max bent down and whispered in Zoe's ear 'the baby is fine, please come round soon, I love you' Max said.

Connie checked Zoe's pulse 'her pulse is turning back to normal she should come around soon, do you know what caused this?' Connie asked looking up at Max.

'She has been really tired at the minute she's only sleeping 4 hours at the most with the baby keeping her awake with constantly kicking and running around the ED in resus is not helping' Max replied squeezing on Zoe's hand.

'Ok, we will put her on light duties and bring her maternity leave forward' Connie informed Max.

'Ok but good luck with the maternity leave, Zoe wants to work up until birth I remember her saying "when I go In to labour it will be fine as we will already be in a hospital"' Max told Connie.

Connie laughed at what Max had just told she and relied with 'only Zoe Hanna would say that'

'Zoe just squeezed my hand' Max told Connie as he felt the light pressure on his hand.

'Zoe it's Connie if you can hear me can you squeeze my hand' Connie asked Zoe in a caring voice Connie felt light pressure on her hand.

'Good girl, can you open your eyes for me as well' she asked Zoe still slightly squeezing her hand.

Zoe's eyes slowly flickered open as she adjusted to her surroundings. Zoe realised she was on a bed in resus with an oxygen mask on and one hand resting on her bump. Zoe began to slowly sit up so Connie put the bed up to help support her.

The first thing she noticed was Max was tightly holding onto her hand 'how you felling?' Max asked her tucking some hair behind her ear

Zoe took the oxygen mask off 'what happened' Zoe asked putting the oxygen mask back to her face to help her breathe and rubbing her bump gentlet with the other. Zoe knew better than to argue with them since the previous times so she excepted the help that they gave her.

Max looked at Connie so Connie began to explain 'you were treating Caitlin when you leaned on the bed for support and you said you were fine, then when helping me it happened again, I told you to take a break but you said you were fine and that we were understaffed. Next thing you black out whack your stomach on the trolley and fall to he floor' connie told Zoe who was still holding Max's hand and was rubbing the bottom of her stomach with the other hand.

'How is the baby' Zoe asked concerned still rubbing her stomach more as she felt a slight pain from where she hit the trolley.

'Everything looked fine when we did a scan but are you in pain now?' Connie asked concerned as nothing showed up on the scan.

'Yeah' Zoe replied still rubbing her stomach. Zoe moved her hand to notice something on it.

'I think I'm bleeding she told them' in a scared and worried tone.


	27. Take it easy

'Ok stay calm we don't want any more stress on you or the baby' Connie told a very worried Zoe and Max and called over for Tess.

'Whats happened?' Tess asked concerned.

'Im not sure could you do a scan, please it was clear a minute ago wasn't it?' Connie asked as she placed the oxygen mask on Zoe's face as her breathing was becoming faster and pulled her top up and tucked some tissue Into her skirt.

'Zoe can you slow your breathing down, in, out, in, out' Connie told Zoe while Max stroked her hair to try calm her down even though he couldn't believe what was happening and wanted to break down In to tears he had to stay strong for Zoe.

'Thats it, well done' Connie told Zoe as her breathing began to get back to normal.

'Please don't let my baby die' Zoe begged clinging onto Max's hand for dear life as she let the tears fall. They had never seen Zoe so emotional, she was always the strong one p.

'We won't' Connie told Zoe Squeezing her hands to,ray and comfort her.

'Right this is going to be cold' Tess Informed Zoe as she squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach before placing the probe on her belly and looking at the screen.

'What is it?' Zoe asked taking the oxygen mask off.

'It looks like you have had a small placental abruption, but don't worry it hasn't effected your baby' Tess told Zoe and Max.

'Whats that?' Max asked Concerned.

'Its when the placenta gets a small tear init, this is what caused the bleeding, but don't worry as it's only small it won't have any effect your baby' Tess explained to Max.

'I want to her the heart beat, please Tess' Zoe begged her. Tess had never seen Zoe so weak and fragile, it was like all her medical knowledge had gone, but when you are in that situation you don't really think of what happens you just want your baby to be fine.

'Of course' Tess replied grabbing the Doppler and placing it on her Stomach 'see baby has a good strong heart beat' Tess told Zoe and Max wiping the gel of Zoe's Stomach and pulling her top down.

'Strong like their mum' Max replied leaning in to give Zoe a kiss.

'I love you both so much' Max told Zoe placing his hand on Zoe's stomach.

'We love you too' Zoe replied as they felt the baby kick. 'Even the baby agrees' Zoe said slightly laughing.

'Right we are going to keep you In for a couple of hours for half hourly obs' Connie told Zoe, to which Zoe agreed. 'Are you not going to try and protest like the last few times' connie said smiling at how happy Zoe and Max were.

'No after spending half of my pregnancy in a hospital bed I now know not to argue and I don't want to put this little one under any more stress' Zoe replied placing her hands on her stomach.

'Good and you will be on light duties from now on unless you are urgently needed In resus' Connie told Zoe seriously.

'Sounds good to me as long as I can sometimes be in resus when it's quite.' Zoe asked Connie.

'Yeah that's as good as we are going to get isn't it?' Connie questioned Zoe looking at Max.

'Yeah' Zoe replied.

'And about maternity leave' Connie was saying when Zoe interrupted.

'Im working up to my due date' Zoe told Connie.

'Is that a good idea?' Connie questioned Zoe.

'Yes I will be bored at home and when I go In to labour it will be fine as i will already be in a hospital' Zoe told Connie.

'Thats what Max said and fine, I will check on you soon try and get some rest' Connie replied smiling at Max and Zoe.

'I will do and thank you for everything Connie' Zoe told Connie.

'Its fine, any way it's my Job' Connie replied smiling.

'Yeah thank you Connie for everything' Max told her.

'Your welcome, i will come see you In a bit' Connie replied before leaving resus.

Once Connie had left Max tuned to face Zoe 'how you feeling?' Max asked concerned for Zoe.

'Not too bad just tired and sore, I'm just happy this one is ok' Zoe replied placing her hands on her bump.

'Same, you need to try and get more rest, I was so scared seeing you fully unconscious I wanted to break down but I had to stay strong for you and the baby' Max told Zoe truthfully.

'I know and I'm sorry' Zoe replied holding Max's hand and letting more tears slip down her cheek.

'Hey come on, it's not your fault, how about you try and get some sleep' Max told Zoe.

'I could of been more careful, and a sleep would be nice' Zoe replied closing her eyes.

'This couldn't have been avoided, sweet dreams gorgeous' Max told Zoe kissing her head as she fell Into a deep sleep.

As promised Connie came back 30 minutes later to check on Zoe and the baby. 'How is she?' Connie asked Max

'Yeah she's alright just knackered, it's the first proper sleep she's had in a while' Max told Connie.

'Ok, I won't be long I'm just checking that they are both alright, I won't wake her' Connie told Max checking on her obs. 'Everything looks ok to me, I will be back in an hour and if everything is ok she can be discharged but you can take her home when she wakes' Connie told Max.

'Thanks Connie' Max rood Connie before she left.

Once Connie had left Max stayed glued to the side of the bed holding Zoe's hand as she peacefully slept. After and hour Connie came in 'everything looks ok to me, you can take Zoe home when she wakes, but get me to discharge her' connie told Max.

'Ok' Max replied turning his attention back to Zoe.

3 hours later Zoe had woken from her sleep. 'How you feeling?' Max asked her.

A lot better thanks, I really needed a decent sleep' Zoe replied swinging her lets over the side of the bed.

Good Connie will come discharge you in a minute I have just paged her off your pager.' Max replied.

Connie walked Into resus and up to Zoe's bed. 'How you feeling?' Connie asked standing in front of Zoe.

'A lot better thanks' Zoe replied.

'You are discharged, both of you have the next week of work and Zoe take it easy ok' Connie told Zoe seriously.

'Yes' Zoe replied slipping off the bed. Connie was standing next to Zoe when Zoe put her hand on her stomach.

'You ok Zoe' Connie asked concerned.

'Yeah they are just kicking a lot' Zoe replied rubbing her stomach.

'Can I?' Connie asked pointing towards Zoe's stomach.

'Yeah sure' Zoe replied grabbing Connie's hand and putting it where her baby was kicking.

'Got a good strong kick' Connie replied.

'They certainly have' Zoe replied laughing.

'Im glad you are both happy, i will see you in a week' Connie replied leaving the couple to it and walking out of resus.

'Its weird to think that when Connie started we were each other's worst enemies, now were like best friends' Zoe told Max laughing.

'I was thinking that, anyway i like this side of Connie' Max told Zoe.

'So do I' Zoe replied.

'Come on let's get you home' Max told Zoe supporting her around the waist as Zoe leaned into him for extra support.

'I do love you mr Walker'

'I love you too mrs walker' Max replied. Zoe smiled at his comment, she couldn't wait to officially become Mrs Walker.

When they arrived at Zoe's house Zoe went through to the living room and lay down on the sofa. 'What do you want for tea babe' Max shouted from the kitchen as he was making them both a tea.

'I fancy a Chinese' Zoe replied.

'Chinese it is then, see what you want and I will phone them up' Max told Zoe as he brought through the drinks and the menu.

Zoe took the menu of Max and started looking through. 'I will have chicken chow main, chicken fried rice, BBQ ribs, sweet and sour chicken and chips please' Zoe replied handing the menu to Max.

'Seriously' Max replied laughing at everything Zoe wanted.

'What I'm eating for two' Zoe replied.

Max laughed at Zoe's comment and rang through to the Chinese to order what they both wanted.

The delivery man turned up 20 minutes later, Zoe went to get off the sofa to answer the front door but Max stopped her. 'I don't think so' Max said going to the door.

'I was only answering the door' Zoe replied sitting up.

'Yeah but Connie said rest' Max told her bring ping through the food.

'Is it going to be like this for the next week?' Zoe asked Max

'Yes, I will do everything for you, we don't want you making yourself even more tired' Max replied handing Zoe her food.

'If you say so' Zoe replied tucking Into her food.

Once they were both finished they went up to bed and they fell asleep with both their hands protectively on Zoe's bump.


	28. Gender

It was the next day and for once Zoe had slept all the way through the night, she looked up to see Max was still fast asleep, so Zoe slipped out of the quilt and went through to the en suite bathroom. When Zoe went back into the room Max was sat up in bed.

'Morning gorgeous, how did you sleep?' Max asked Zoe

'Really good thanks' Zoe replied sitting next to him.

'What shall we do today then?' Max asked resting his hand on Zoe's bump.

'I was thinking we could go shopping for this little one' Zoe replied resting her hand on top of Max's.

'Ok, but we don't know the gender, do you wanna know the gender?' Max asked as he was dying to find out the gender of his baby.

'Yeah I do, do you?' Zoe asked him back.

'Yes'

'How about we go Into work and I will get Tess to do a scan for us?'

'Sounds good to me' Max replied Starting to get ready.

Once they were both ready they left for the ED In Zoe's car, Max pulled up and they walked In to the ED hand in hand and straight through to Tess's office. Max knocked on the door.

'Come in' they heard Tess shout so Max and Zoe entered.

'Hi Tess, i was just wondering if you could do a scan for us please' Zoe asked her.

'Yeah sure, but is something wrong?' Tess asked with concern in her voice.

'No we wanna know the gender so we can go shopping' Zoe explained

'Ok, there's no free cubicle at the minute so we could do it In your office?' Tess asked Zoe.

'Yeah that's fine, we will meet you in my office then' Zoe replied before walking out.

Zoe and Max carried onto Zoe's office hand in hand, when they got there Zoe sat on the sofa next to Max.

'What do you want then?' Max asked Zoe.

'I would like a girl, but as long as he or she is healthy I don't really mind, you?' Zoe asked Max back.

'I was thinking the same' Max replied.

'Lets hope for the best then' just as Zoe said that Tess walked In with the ultra sound machine.

'If you lie down on the the sofa I will get it set up. So Max got up while Zoe lay down and got herself comfy, once she was comfy she folder her top up and tucked some tissue into her skirt. Max sat on the floor next to Zoe holding her hand.

'This is going to be cold' informed Zoe as she squeezed the gel onto her growing bump and placed the probe on it.

Tess was looking at the screen, 'the small tear in the placenta has healed well' she Informed them.

Tess was looking at the screen for a while until she told them the gender. 'You are expecting a...'


	29. Baby clothes

'You are expecting a girl' Tess told Zoe and Max who were both over the moon as that is what they wanted. Zoe wanted a girl so she had someone to go shopping with her and Max wanted a girl so she could be a daddy's little girl.

'Thank you Tess for doing it at such a short notice' Zoe thanked Tess as she wiped the gel of her stomach, pulled her top down and sat up on her sofa.

'It was no problem it was my pleasure' Tess replied handing them two photos she and printed off for them.

'Thanks again Tess and we will see you next Monday' Zoe replied walking out of her office.

Zoe and Max got in the car and drove to town and parked up.

'So where are we going first?' Max asked knowing Zoe would want her little girl to only have the best clothes.

'Harrods, Chanel, Jimmy Choo and Dior so far' Zoe replied re applying her lipstick then getting out the car after Max.

'Do you really need to spend all that money on baby clothes?' Max asked thinking how much this was going to cost.

'Yes anyway Max I have the money' Zoe replied walking towards Harrods and the baby department. Max just followed behind knowing he wasn't going to change Zoe's mind so looked for baby clothes as well.

After 30 minutes they both had some baby clothes. Zoe had picked up a gorgeous purple tutu dress with sequins at the top, with matching purple tights and shoes. She had a top saying 'mummy's little princes' with some denim shorts to go with it. She had a range of different baby grows. Zoe had also picked up a cream skirt and top with matching shoes tights and a cardigan, some dummies, bottles, bibs and frilly socks.

Max on the other hand had a top and a baby grow saying 'daddy's little girl', a cute pink dress, some jelly shoes. Serval pairs of tights and a long sleeve top.

Zoe and Max made the way to the checkout and Zoe used her credit card. The whole total came to £2468. Once they were finished they went to Dior.

'Do we need anything else Zoe?' Max asked as they had spent so much.

'Our little girl needs a wardrobe like mine' Zoe replied placing her hands on her stomach.

'I hope you mean with how many clothes and shoes your got, as there is no way my little princess is going around in 6inch hells and tight short dresses' Max replied placing his hand on top of Zoe's.

'Yes I mean by how many I've got and I don't see you complaining about what I wear' Zoe replied entering the shop.

'Well we need a year to get the amount of clothes and shoes you have got and I like what you wear just not out little girl' Max replied. Zoe rolled her eyes and headed to the baby department.

Again they got their own basket full of clothes. This time though Zoe picked up a changing bag with a bird design in purple on it saying 'yummy mummy' and the matching pram and car seat, which both Max and Zoe agreed on as they thought it was perfect. They went to the checkout and spent another £7538.

They carried on around town until they had everything they needed from nappies to a cot. They decided they would get the furniture In White and do their baby's room in light purple and white.

After a busy day they snuggled up on the sofa watching a DVD with Zoe lying on Max with Max's hand ion Zoe's bump and Zoe's resting on top.


	30. Maternal?

Zoe and Max returned work a week later and walked In to the ED at 7am Monday Morning. 'I will see you later and please take it easy' Max told Zoe leaning in for a kiss.

'I will Connie has me in cubicle and meet be in my office at the end of the day' Zoe replied responding to the kiss.

Zoe and Max went their separate ways and Zoe went starlight into hers and Connie's office. 'Morning Connie' Zoe said as she entered their office.

'Morning Zoe, it's nice to see you back' Connie replied looking up from her computer screen.

'Ands it nice to be back.' Zoe told her going to sit on her office chair.

'What did you do with your week off then' Connie asked.

'We went shopping for everything for this little one and after that Max has done the nursery and has done everything for me so it was mostly boring day time telly' Zoe replied placing her hand on top of her bump.

'Good that was how it was meant to be, you were meant to be resting' Connie said.

'I certainly was I wasn't even allowed to get up to answer the door' Zoe told Connie which in reply Connie laughed.

They where interrupted when Tess came in their office. 'Major RTC involving 3 people, 2 adults and 1month old baby. Both the parents are in a critical way and the baby was luckily' Tess told them.

'I can take the baby' Zoe told them both.

'You sure Zoe' Tess asked

'Positive gotta get used to it with this little one on the way' Zoe replied following Connie and Tess out if the office.

Zoe walked up to Tamzin who was carrying the baby 'what we got' this is Lily, she was very luckily, we have checked her over and she seems to be ok, but her patents are in critical way' Tamzin told Zoe.

'Ok thank you' Zoe replied taking the baby of Tamzin and the changing bag and waking through to an empty cubicle to check on Lily.

Once Zoe had done the usual and checked Lily over she was to be discharged so she went and sat in her office with Lily.

Zoe sat down on the sofa gently rocking Lily to get her to sleep, just as she was dropping of Max walked into her office.

Max stood at the door looking at Zoe with baby Lily, she looked like such a natural, she would be a perfect mum he thought to himself. He was brought out of his day dream by Lily crying.

'Hello gorgeous, your such a natural' Max told Zoe walking towards her.

'Hello and your think' Zoe replied as Zoe would never usually offerer to look after a baby.

'Yeah you will be a perfect mum, anyway how's your day?' Max asked hoping she wasn't working to hard.

'Thank you and it's good Im Looking after this little one all day' Zoe replied trying to settle Lily back down.

'Im glad you won't be rushing around'

'Same, I better go this one needs a feed and a change I think' Zoe replied giving Max a kiss, grabbing the changing bag and going onto the staff room. Once in the staff room Zoe made a bottle up for Lily and but it in the microwave ave to heat it. Once it was finished she poured a little on the back of her wrist to check the temperature before placing herself down on the sofa ready to feed Lily.

Zoe held Lilly in her arms as she gave her the bottle, quietly talking to her. Zoe didn't realise how much she would enjoy looking after a baby and was now even more excited to become a mum. After Zoe had fed Lily she winded her just as noël walked in. 'Hello dr hanna' Noel said as he entered the room.

'Hi Noël' Zoe replied winding baby Lily.

'I would pay to see her be sick all over your new dress' noël told Zoe laughing.

'And if she does, you will be be fired' Zoe replied back sarcastically.

Noel laughed at Zoe's comment. 'See she likes me' Zoe told noël once she finished winding Lily as she hadn't been sick on her.

'Alright mummy' noël replied. This brought a smile to Zoe's face as she never thought someone would actually call her mummy as she was told she was infertile. Zoe didn't say anything back just gently rocked Lily In her arms until she fell asleep.

Connie came in the staff room. 'Lily's grandma is here to pick her up, both patents were very luckily and will make a full recovery' Connie told Zoe smiling at how good she as will the baby.

'Im glad to her here and they are very lucky parents, she gorgeous and good as gold' Zoe told Connie handing her Lily.

'I never took you as the maternal type' Connie replied to Zoe.

'Neither did I' Zoe said causing them both to laugh.

'See you tomorrow Zoe'

'See you tomorrow Connie' Zoe replied back heading to her office to meet Max.

'How are my two favourite people?' Max asked

'We are good thanks, had an easy day looking after Lily all' Zoe replied back.

'Im glad to hear and Zoe you will make a perfect mum' Max told Zoe holding her hand waking out of the ed.

'Really?' Zoe questioned Max.

'Really, I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my child' Max told Zoe.

'And I wouldn't want anyone else to be the father of my child' Zoe replied back getting into the car.

They both arrived home and had an early night, falling asleep tangled in each other's arms.


	31. Heart to heart?

Zoe was now 8 months pregnant.

Zoe and Max woke up with Max spooning Zoe from behind. The woke up in the afternoon as they weren't in work until lunchtime. Max was the first to speak 'Morning gorgeous' he said as he stretched and sat on the end of the bed.

'Morning handsome' Zoe replied copying Max.

'Did you just call me handsome?' Max asked surprised as Zoe had never called him this before.

'Yeah, it must be the hormones' Zoe replied.

'So you didn't mean it?' Max asked joke-ily

'Your alright, I guess' Zoe told Max sarcastically.

'Alright is that all I get?' Max asked.

'No, Max your handsome, a charmer, you always know how to put a smile on my face, your mine and I love you' Zoe told Max truthfully.

'Ok what happened to the Zoe hanna I know?' Max asked cheekily.

'What, you asked' Zoe replied, walking into the en suite bathroom with Max closely behind.

Zoe stepped under the hot water and let it run over her bump, a little later Max joined her.

'Its a good job this shower is a double so me, you and our baby girl can all fit in' Max told Zoe while washing her hair. It was still their daily routine, Max would wash Zoe's hair and body every single morning, before drying her hair as well.

'It is, and when this little one is here we can still shower together' Zoe replied to Max as she gently stroked her bump as Max washed her hair.

Max replied with 'I can't wait' he finished washing Zoe's hair and body, Zoe got out the shower and went through to their bedroom to get dressed and put her makeup on. 10 minutes later Max merged from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, he went over to where Zoe was sitting and dried her hair. Once Max had finished drying Zoe's hair Max got dressed while Zoe chose a pair of heels.

'Do you still need to wear your heels' Max asked, much to his disapproval Zoe still wore her heels to work at 8 months pregnant. Whatever he says to Zoe doesn't matter as he can't change her mind.

Zoe just replied with 'I've told you before these are going NO where' empathising the no.

'Ok, i just thought now your 8 months you might wanna think about giving them up' Max told Zoe.

'These are staying right up until birth, I will be giving birth in these shoes' Zoe said causing them both to laugh.

'Ok babe, do,you think we should buy a big house?' Max asked thinking about their future.

'Yeah we should once this one is born though' Zoe agreed with Max.

They both turned up at work on time and made their separate ways as usual, they had got into a routine of walking up to reception hand in hand, kissing each other before separating and going to their separated offices, well Max's store cupboards which he classed as his office.

As usual Zoe was In cubicle as Connie had assigned her to light duties only even though Zoe was the boss she agreed as it was easier for her as her bump was getting bigger and Zoe was getting more tired. In the last month Zoe only remembered being in resus 3 times 2 for emergencies and 1 as they were really quite. Zoe had just finished treating a young girl for a broken collar bone when she decided she needed a break. Zoe wandered to her office and lay down on the sofa with her hands resting in her bump and her heels next to the sofa.

After lying there for 5 minutes Connie walked in and was surprised to see Zoe lying down with her hands resting on her bump. Connie spoke to Zoe 'Hello Zoe'

'Hello Connie' Zoe replied sitting up so Connie could sit next to her.

'You alright Zoe' Connie asked slightly concerned as it was the first time she had ever seen her take a proper break.

'Yeah I'm fine thanks, just tired so thought I could do with a lie down' Zoe reassured Connie while putting her heels on.

'Good, it's the first time I've seen you take a proper break since being pregnant, apart from when you ended up Ina hospital bed and me, Max or Tess made you rest. Why don't you go on maternity leave?' Connie asked Zoe as she could see pregnancy was taking a toll on Zoe.

'No I'm not going on maternity leave and all the times I fainted or collapsed was really embarrassing, I felt and looked so weak and vulnerable.' Zoe admitted to Connie.

'Fine it's your despising. Well, you couldn't help it, you could of just been a more cooperative patient instead of trying to go back to work and not letting us help you. Why don't you lose your heels?' Connie told and asked Zoe.

'I know, I know I just don't like being the patient, these heels are staying right where they are, I've only not wore heels once, since working here' Zoe told Connie.

'Oh yes i remember, you blamed it on being back pain am I right?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Yes it was, but I lied' Zoe admitted again to Connie.

'What was the real reason'?' Connie asked eager to find out.

'If I tell you it doesn't leave these 4 walls' Zoe told Connie.

'Ok I promise' agreed Connie.

'Well, it was the first time me and Max slept together and we were at his and as you know he shares the house with Robyn and lofty' Zoe was saying.

'Yes' Connie said listening to what Zoe was saying.

'Anyway the was a knock at the door and it was Robyn asking if Max wanted a cup of tea and Max being Max said yes. Robyn then asked if he wanted 1 cup or 2 cups so just replied with 2 cups, I could of killed him' Zoe was saying slightly laughing at the memory. Connie was also laughing at what Zoe was telling her.

'Next thing I know Robyn's coming in so I quickly got under the quilt, while Robyn asks Max if he had a good night while she puts the mug of of tea in the side. I forgot I let my £495 Jimmy Choo shoes on show so Robyn obviously saw these shoes and like I said to Max how many people in Holby do you know with £400 pair of shoes. I got ready and came into work as normal. I was just about to leave the office I when heard Robyn telling a nurse about these expensive shoes so I had to change them so we didn't get caught and the only other pair of shoes I had was those white trainers.' Zoe finished explaining the story.

'What did Max tell Robyn?' Connie asked laughing at the story, as she wondered how they got away with it.

'He told Robyn he pulled an air host desk' Zoe replied also laughing.

Connie looked at the clock 'we better get back to work we have been talking for over 45 minutes' Connie told Zoe shocked at how long they had been talking.

'I didn't think it was that long, anyway it was nice to have a could chat, a kinda heart to heart' Zoe replied remembering how they were when Connie first started.

'Yeah it was, we will have to do it again sometime' Connie replied as they were walking out if the office.

'Definitely' Zoe replied before they went their separate ways, Connie to resus and Zoe to cubicles.

It was the end of their shift and Max met Zoe outside her office. 'How was your day gorgeous?' Max asked Zoe like he did after every shift.

'Easy, me and Connie were talking in the office for over 45 minutes' Zoe told Max walking towards reception.

'About?' Max asked curiously.

'That doesn't concern you' Zoe told Max sarcastically.

'Ok, how about we ordered a pizza tonight' Max asked Zoe.

'Id like that' Zoe replied climbing into the passenger side.

When they got home they ordered the pizza, and ate it while watching TV. Once they had finished they went straight to bed falling asleep entwined In each other.


	32. Working in resus

Zoe was now 3 weeks away from her due date and she constantly has Max, Connie, Tess and Charlie on her beck telling her to go on maternity leave, which Zoe replies to every time with

'I'm not going on maternity leave, you can't make me, I'm the boss'. No one could persuade Zoe to go on maternity leave, Zoe's mind was made up and that was that.

Zoe was still wearing her heels much to Max, Connie, Tess, Charlie and Robyn's disapproval and lectures off them. Zoe always remembers the lectures as

'blah, blah, blah, you shouldn't wear heels in case you fall and hurt yourself or your baby, blah, blah, blah'

Zoe finally got used to the constant bragging, so started switching off during everyone's bragging and just replies with every time

'these heels are going no where' no one could change Zoe's mind.

Zoe and Max both woke up at the same time, Max was spooning Zoe from behind with his hands resting on Zoe's 8month bump.

'Time to get up gorgeous' Max spoke softly as he gently rubbed Zoe's bump.

'Do we have to?' Zoe asked as she looked up at Max.

'Yes we have work in an hour, why don't you go on maternity leave?' Max asked Zoe while still rubbing her bump.

'Ive told you before I'm working until I go into labour, nothing can change my mind, not even you.' Zoe told Max as she rested her hand on top of Max's hand.

'Ok darling, what ever you want, although I'm not happy with it' Max told Zoe siting up on the bed.

'Don't worry I know, your told me many times' Zoe told Max slowly sitting up in bed.

'Ok, now come on Mrs Walker time to get ready' Max told Zoe with a smile on his face, he couldn't wait until Zoe was officially Mrs Walker and they were happily married.

'Yes Mr Walker' Zoe replied with a smile on her face as she loves it when Max calls her Mrs Walker and she can't wait to marry Max.

They got ready the same as every morning, they showered together with Max washing Zoe's hair, then while Zoe did her make up Max got dressed, once Max was dressed he would dry Zoe's hair, then Zoe would straighten her hair and get dressed while Max would make a cup of tea and some toast for breakfast, then they would leave for work.

Zoe and Max arrived at work 10 minutes early so they went straight through to the staff room to have a cup of tea each before they started their shift. On a they finished their tea Max went to his office and Zoe went to hers where Connie already was doing some admin.

'Morning' Zoe said as she entered their office and sat behind her desk putting her bag down and taking her coat off.

'Morning' Connie replied looking up from her pile of admin.

'Am I in cubicles again today?' Zoe asked, she hated working in cubicles and all her staff always asking her if she wanted help. Yes she appreciated that they wanted to help her so she wasn't stressed but she didn't like feeling like she was wrapped up in cotton wool.

'No we are 3 nurses down and a doctor so if you want you are in resus today' Connie told Zoe as she watched the smile creep onto Zoe's face.

'Yes that's fine with me' Zoe told

Connie. Zoe couldn't remember last time she was in resus.

'But you can only be in resus all day on one condition' Connie was telling Zoe.

'Ok, what's the one condition?' Zoe asked Connie.

'You take extra breaks as it's full on and I don't want you tiring yourself put and getting stressed and I will be in reus with you today' Connie explained to Zoe.

'Fine' Zoe told Connie feeling she was being wrapped up in cotton wool again.

Zoe and Connie carried on talking before Rita knocked on the door.

'Come in' Zoe shouted as Connie and Zoe finished talking and looked up to see who was entering.

'Rita how can we help ' Connie asked her nurse.

'Major RTC, involving 3 vehicles, I lorry and 2 cars. There are 9 casualties involved 4 major and 5 minor, you are needed in resus ASAP' Rita told Connie.

Rita was surprised when Zoe also stood up.

'Are you in resus today Zoe?' Rita asked.

'I am, shortage of staff so I'm needed' Zoe replied as she followed Connie out of their office.

'What we got Jeff?' Zoe asked Jeff as they came rushing through reception. Jeff looked twice to make sure is was Zoe as she hasn't been in resus that long.

'Dr Hanna, this is Lisa aged 34 she was the passenger of one of the cars, she as serve brushing across her chest and is complaining of shortness of breath, query broken fib and tib and was collared at the Scene as a precaution' Jeff explained to Zoe while Connie took the man behind

'Ok straight through to resus please Jeff' Zoe told Jeff.

Jeff went straight through to resus 'can we lift her over on 3 please. 1...2...3' Jeff said as everyone grabbed a piece and lifted her over to the other bed. Zoe stood at the side as she wouldn't be able to lift the bed and even if she could no one would let her as they were all doing as much as they could for her.

Once the patient was transferred to the other bed, doctor mode kicked straight in for Zoe 'hello I'm dr Hanna and I will be treating you today. Where hurts the most?' Zoe asked Lisa.

'Hello, my chest...and leg' Lisa told Zoe breathing into the oxygen mask to get her breath back.

'Ok on a scale of 1 to 10 how painful is your chest?' Zoe asked

'7...is harder to breathe than anything' Lisa explained to Zoe.

'Ok and how painful is your leg?' Zoe asked.

'8 and 1/2' Lisa told Zoe.

'Ok, Rita can you put a cannula in, get 10 of morphine, hang up a bag of saline and cross match 3 units of blood please' Zoe told Rita while looking at Lisa's leg.

'Yeah sure Zoe' Rita told Zoe as she started to put the cannula in.

'Robyn can you book and x-Ray and a CT scan please' Zoe told Connie.

Zoe listened to Lisa's chest. 'Could you sit forward please?' Zoe asked her. Lisa sat forward as Zoe listened of her heart beat at the back. As Zoe was listening to her chest Rita pushed the morphine through the cannula and hung up the bag of saline.

'Thank you, you can lie back down now' Zoe told Lisa as she had finished listening to her heart. 'You have a hemotoma, so I will insert a chest drain to drain out the access fluid' Zoe explained to Lisa as she grabbed the equipment from the draw next to her.

'You will just feel a little pressure' Zoe told Lisa as she pushed the tube into her, once it was in place Zoe attached the bag and got rid of then used equipment.

'Zoe, they are ready for Lisa up in X-Ray' Robyn told Zoe

'Ok thank you Robyn, right Lisa once you have been up to X-Ray we will know more about your leg' Lisa told Zoe as Max came into resus take her up.

'You alright?' Max asked Zoe as he was worried about his fiancé as Zoe hadn't been in resus for weeks maybe months.

'Yeah I'm fine thanks' Zoe reassured Max.

'Ok, see you at lunch' Max told Zoe as he left resus.

Connie walked over to Zoe once she had finished with her patient.

'You can take a break for a bit now' Connie told Zoe.

'No I'm honestly' Zoe told Connie.

'Zoe you need a break, your over 8 months pregnant and you were rushing round resus 5 minutes ago. Your gonna tire yourself out' Connie told Zoe firmly as In cubicles Zoe took it easy instead of rushing around a manic resus.

'I will be fine' Zoe tired to tell Connie.

'No Zoe, remember are deal' Connie asked Zoe.

'Yes I do remember are deal, I will take a 10 minute break and that's it' Zoe told Connie.

'15' Connie told Zoe to try to get her to rest for a little longer.

'Fine I will see you in 15' Zoe told Connie as she left resus and made her way to thief office.

Zoe entered hers and Connie's office and want and sat down on the sofa. Zoe sat on the sofa for 15 minutes with her hands resting on her bump. Once the 15 minutes were up Zoe went straight back into resus to help out.

'Where do you want me?' Zoe asked Connie.

'Can you help me please? everyone else is alright' Connie asked Zoe.

'Yes' Zoe told Connie as she made her way over to Connie patient.

'This is jake 19, he was involved in a hit and run, he has is complaining of neck and back pains, he has dislocated his left shoulder and has deep cuts with glass embedded on the right side of his face' Connie told Zoe bringing her up to date on the patient.

'I'm Dr Hanna but you can call me Zoe, I will be working alongside Connie to help treat you' Zoe told the patient.

Connie and Zoe both got to work on the patient, while Connie and some nurse rolled the patient onto his side Zoe examined his back.

'Your back looks clear but we will book you in for a back and neck CT just to be on the safe side' Zoe explained to the patient as they rolled him back on his back.

'Zoe can you remove the glass in his face and suture it please?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Yeah' Zoe replied as a nurse brought over a suture kit for Zoe.

'You will feel a sharp scratch' Zoe told Lisa as she injected the needle into her to make her face numb while she removed the glass and stitched her face.

'I will let that get to work a minute' Zoe told the patient. Lisa nodes in return.

'Can you feel that?' Zoe asked Lisa as she applied pressure on the side of her face.

'No' she replied.

'Ok you need to stay very still as I remove the glass in your face' Zoe told Lisa.

As Zoe was removing the glass In Lisa's face Connie was stood next to the bed looking at her x-Ray.

Half way through removing the glass Zoe felt a twinge In her stomach, but she ignored it and carried on sorting the patient out.

Once she has finished removing all the glass Zoe felt that same pain but a lot worse, so she held onto the bed with one hand and put the other under her bump.

'Zoe?' Connie asked Zoe with concern written over her face.

Once the pain had passed, Zoe stopped back up, straightened her dress out and replied with 'in fine, just baby kicking'.

'It looked more than a kick to me, you looked in really bad pain' Connie told Zoe still concerned for her friend and boss.

'Honestly, it was nothing more than a kick' Zoe told Connie, faking a smile to try and convince Connie.

'Ok, but if it comes back again you tell me ok?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Fine' Zoe agreed to try and keep Connie off her back.

Zoe and Connie got back to work, Zoe suturing Lisa's face and Connie looking at the x-rays. When Zoe had nearly finished stitching Lisa's face, Zoe got the same pain in her stomach but 100 times worst than the last one. Zoe doubled over in pain as the pain ripped through her stomach and it took her breathe away. Connie was beside Zoe in a flash as she saw her doubled over in pain.

'Zoe cubicles' Connie told Zoe firmly but kind.

'Its fine, it will pass' Zoe told Connie though gritted teeth as the pain was getting worse.

'No Zoe, your clearly in a lot of pain I need to check you and your baby over' Connie told Zoe in a professional tone.

'Fine' Zoe agreed. Zoe was still doubled over in pain and was unable to move due to the pain.

'Robyn can you take Zoe to cubicles please?' Connie asked Robyn.

'Yeah' Robyn replied with concern written over her face.

'You alright Zoe?' Robyn asked even though she knew it was a stupid question.

'Yeah fine thanks' Zoe said through gritted teeth and heavy breathing to try and get rid of the pain even though she didn't sound convincing.

'Your far from fine, come on let's get you through to cubicles' Robyn told Zoe in a caring tone.

Zoe slowly stood up but still clutched her bump as the pain was starting to ease. Robyn supported Zoe around the waist and was glad when Zoe accepted her help and gently leaned into her. Zoe and Robyn made their way to

Cubicles, luckily none of her staff seem her doubled over in pain and Robyn supporting her around her waist with Zoe slightly leaning into Robyn. When they were nearly at cubicles they bumped into Max, who was worried as soon as he saw Robyn supporting Zoe and Zoe leaning in to Robyn.

'Zoe, what's wrong?' Max asked with urgency in his voice and concern written over his face.

'Nothing, just out baby kicking' Zoe said to try and stop Max from worrying.

'I may only be a humble Porter but it doesn't take a genius to work out your in pain, what's wrong?' He asked Zoe again as he went around the other side and helped support Zoe leaned into Max instead of Robyn as Zoe felt safe in his arms and she felt more comfortable in his arms. Robyn still supported Zoe around the waist.

Zoe smiled at Max's comment, he could always put a smile on her face. 'I don't know' Zoe replied sounding vulnerable and scared.

'Come on let's get you in cubicle 6' Robyn told Zoe.

Once they were in cubicle 6 Zoe sat on the edge of the bed even though Robyn told Zoe to lie down. Max sat on the bed behind Zoe and pulled her onto his lap so she was slightly lying down, as he gently rubbed Zoe's bump.

Robyn left the cubicle to give Zoe and Max some alone. Zoe and Max sat in silence as Max carried on rubbing Zoe's bump and Zoe was leaning against Max.

Connie walked into the cubicle and smiled at how Max and Zoe were sitting.

'Hows the pain now?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Its bearable' Zoe told Connie.

'Ok, when is your due date?' Connie asked.

'3 weeks tomorrow' Max replied.

'Ok, I will take a swap of your cervix just to make sure your not In early labour' Connie explained to Zoe even though Zoe knew the drill.

'It's too early' Max said concerned.

'It might just be braxston hicks' Zoe told Max as she knew how worried he was.

'Im just going to get the equipment' Connie told them both leaving the cubicle.

'Don't worry' Zoe told Max even though she was shit scared. She didn't show it. Zoe leaned up for a kiss which Max returned, it was a gentle kiss.

Connie returned into the cubicle with what she needed. 'Zoe could you sit up on the bed please' Connie told Zoe, so Max got off the bed and sat it up slightly for Zoe to lean against. Zoe done as Connie asked her and sat up on the bed.

'Are you alright with me doing this?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Yeah' Zoe replied just wanting it to be over.

'Could you prop your legs up please?' Connie asked Zoe.

Zoe propped her legs up as Connie pulled a sheet over her legs and Max held onto Zoe's hand.

'Im just going to Insert the spectrum, so you will a little discomfort and coldness' connie told Zoe as she showed her the spectrum.

Connie pulled down Zoe's knickers as she gently pushed the spectrum in. Zoe Stared up and the ceiling not want to make eye contact with Connie and she screwed her face up slight as she felt the cold metal touch her.

'I'm just going to open it' Connie told Zoe even though she knew what was happening connie still talked Zoe through it. Zoe just nodded in return

'I will now take the swap. Then I will close and take the spectrum out' Connie explained to Zoe.

Connie took the cotton bud and took a smear test of Zoe's cervix. Connie then placed the bud into a test tube before closing and gently taking the spectrum out of Zoe and placing it on the trolley.

Zoe pulled her knickers up, her dress done before sitting back up on the bed.

'I will rush these through, you should have the results in 20 minutes' Connie told Zoe as she left the cubicle.

Zoe and Max say in silence as Max sat back behind Zoe so she could lean on him.

Max was the first to speak and break the silence and speak. 'Connie is definitely pulling some strings up in the lab, it always takes 1 hour at the quickest' Max said.

'Yeah, but staff always get special treatment' Zoe said laughing, causing Max to laugh as well.

'I think we should think about putting the baby furniture together now, I don't think it will be much use in the box' Max said laughing.

'Well then Mr Walker, that can be your job when we get home' Zoe said laughing at Max's reaction.

'On my own?' Max asked

'Yes, unless you want me lifting heavy boxes and putting Strain on myself and out baby' Zoe said innocently looking up at Max.

'I will put them up on my own don't worry' Max replied back kissing Zoe on top of her head.

'I wasn't worried, I can...' Zoe was saying before the same pain came back and Zoe lent forward and placed both hands on her bump.

'Zoe?' Max asked sitting up and placing his hands on top of Zoe's hands. Zoe didn't reply.

'Do you want me to get Connie for you?' Max asked concerned.

'No it's fine, it will pass in a moment' Zoe told Max still sitting forward and breathing through the pain.

After the pain had stopped back lent back and Zoe leaned back into him, they stayed like that until Connie came back in the cubicle.

Connie enters the cubicle with the test results in her hand.


	33. Labour?

Connie enters the cubicle with the test results in her hand. 'Have you experienced any more pain?' Connie asked

'No' Zoe said and at the same time Max said 'yes'

'Ok, so on a scale of 1-10 how bad would you say the pain was?' Connie asked Zoe.

'About an 8' Zoe replied.

'Ok, I've looked at the results and I'm glad to say that it isn't labour, I would say it was a bad case of Braxton hicks' Connie told Zoe and Max

'Well it was my first time of Braxton hicks' Zoe replied.

'Would you like me to do a ultra sound to check that your baby is ok?' Connie asked them.

'Yes please' Max and Zoe replied at the same time.

'Ok, I will just go fetch the ultra sound' connie told them as she left the cubicle to get the ultra sound.

Connie retuned in the cubicle with the machine and Max jumped down from the bed as Zoe leaned back. So she was half lying down and half sitting up.

Connie pulled the blanket over Zoe's legs as she was in a dress. Once connie had pulled the blanket over Zoe's legs Zoe pulled her dress up to show her 8 month 1 week bump. Connie was surprised that Zoe's skin was perfect and had no stretch marks at all.

'Your lucky you have no stretch marks' Connie told Zoe.

'I thought that' Zoe replied.

'Stretch marks or no stretch marks, your still the most beautiful/perfect women' Max told Zoe.

Zoe blushed slightly at Max's comment.

'Your found yourself a good man Zoe' Connie told Zoe.

'I know and he's all mine' Zoe replied causing them all to laugh.

'The gel will be cold' connie warned Zoe as she squeezed the gel onto Zoe's stomach. Connie placed the probe on Zoe's bump and turned the screen around so Zoe and Max could see their little miracle.

'Everything looks good to me, baby is a good size and has a good strong heart beat' Connie informed them both.

Max grabbed Zoe's hand 'she's Perfect' Max told Zoe.

'She is' Zoe agreed with Max.

'Hopefully she will definitely have your beauty, figure, intelligence actually a mini you would be perfect.' Max said

'And your charm' Zoe added on, which made them all laugh.

'Would you like some pictures?' Connie asked.

'Yes please' they both said. Connie printed off to pictures before wiping the gel off Zoe's stomach. Once the gel had been wiped off Zoe pulled her dress down and sat on the edge of the bed. Connie handed Zoe the two pictures.

'Can I go back to work now?' Zoe asked Connie as Zoe thought she had spent too long in cubicles.

'No, is that a really a good idea?' Connie asked Zoe in reply.

'I agree with Connie' Max said.

'Yes it is a good idea. It was just Braxton hicks which is common during pregnancy, it's not like the other times when I fainted' Zoe said back trying to fight her battle.

Connie reluctantly agreed with Zoe as she agreed with what Zoe was saying. 'Fine, but you can spend the rest of the day in cubicles' Connie told Zoe.

'But, what about my patient in resus?' Zoe asked wanting to go back into resus.

'I can treat her, it's either working in cubicles or take the rest of the day off' connie told Zoe.

'Fine I will work in cubicles' Zoe agreed.

Max was about to protest when the curtain flung open.

'Zoe' Tess said concerned as she saw her boss and friend sitting on the bed with an ultra sound next to her.

'Yes' Zoe replied with.

'Whats going on? Are you alright? Why are you in cubicles?' Tess asked Zoe worried that something was wrong.

'I was in resus for the day when I got a bad pain through my stomach, I ignored and carried on with my work then it came back a lot worst and ended up doubled over in pain, Connie made me go to cubicles. It was just Braxton hicks. I'm fine thanks.' Zoe explained to Tess.

'Ok as long as your sure' Tess told Zoe.

'I am thanks, I'm surprised Robyn didn't say anything, seeing as she was the one who brought be to this cubicle.' Zoe said causing everyone to laugh.

'Anyway I was just bringing a patient in here as I thought it was free, but I'm guessing you wasn't admitted as a patient? I will take them somewhere else' Tess asked raising her eyebrow at Zoe.

'You should know me by now Tess and No I was just leaving to go back to work.' Zoe told Tess.

'Ok is it sensible going back to work' Tess asked knowing Zoe would try and go back to work even if ah had just had major surgery.

'Yes, like I told Connie, Braxton hicks is common in pregnancy and it's not like I fainted like the other times' Zoe explained.

'Ok, am I alright to being the patient in now?' Tess asked.

'Yeah sure' Zoe said as she got down off the bed.

Connie, Zoe and Max all left the cubicle. Max gave Zoe a kiss before getting back to work.

'Right missy, you better take it easy in cubicles or their will be trouble' Connie told Zoe jokily.

Zoe replied with 'yes mum'

'Im being serious take it easy' Connie said more firmly.

'I will don't worry' Zoe reassured Connie.

Both women went their separate ways to work. Zoe went to cubicles and sorted her first patient. It was a young girl with partial thickness burns on her arm, so Zoe dressed the burns and booked her a follow up appointment for 1 weeks time to change the dressing. Once Zoe had finished with the girl she picked up an other file and treated the patient. It was an elderly man who had fallen and had a broken wrist. Zoe sent the man to x-Ray to confirm that his wrist was broken before plastering his wrist herself instead of a nurse. Zoe thought plastering his wrist heralds would count as her break as she was sitting down when she done it.

Zoe got through a couple more patients before she met Max outside of her office to go home. 'Ready to go build some furniture?' Zoe asked Max as she saw him approaching her.

'Yes I am. Thank you for asking' Max replied back sarcastically.

'What I like to here' Zoe told Max as they made their way to Zoe's car.

'You do realise we need to get a bigger car?' Max asked Zoe.

'I do thanks, but my baby is going no where' Zoe told Max referring to her car.

'Ok, it's not like your can't afford' Max said stating the obvious.

'We will go car shopping on Saturday when we have the day off' Zoe told Max.

'Sounds good to me' Max replied.

Zoe and Max made their way home, once they were home they went straight to their room and Max looked at the furniture thinking where he should start.

How will Max's furniture building go?


	34. Furniture building

Zoe and Max arrived home after their shift. Zoe went into the kitchen to make two cups of tea, while Max went up stairs to look at the furniture he was meant to be putting together.

Zoe went to their bedroom 5 minutes later to see that Max had got as far as opening the cot box.

'What a good start Max' Zoe said sarcastically passing Max his tea.

'I though so' Max agreed taking the tea from Zoe.

Once Max had emptied the cot out of the box Zoe grabbed the instructions as she knew Max being Max would do it without the instructions.

'Use the instructions Max' Zoe told him.

'I don't need them' he told Zoe looking confused at the different pieces if wood that lay in front of him.

'Yes you do, remember this has got to be safe for our daughter to sleep in' Zoe reminded Max.

'Fine, pass me the instructions please then' he asked Zoe as she passed him the instructions.

Max was starting at the instructions before Zoe spoke.

'I does to take a genius to work out that you start with the frame' Zoe said getting up and getting the wood they needed.

'I told you not to lift things up as it is t good for you' he told Zoe as he took the wood off Zoe.

'Max I'm pregnant not disabled and I do won't this cot building before this little one is born ' Zoe told Max as he took the wood of her and Zoe placed her hand on her bump.

'Very funny and I don't won't you overdoing it, it's not good for you or the baby' Max told Zoe as he set the wood on the floor.

Max looked at the instructions before he started to screw the wood together. Zoe could see Max was struggling on his own.

'Here let me hold the wood together while you screw it together' Zoe told Max as she sat down on the floor and held the two bits together.

Max accepted the help as he knew even if he said no Zoe would still help. Max screw the row bits together before grabbing the other side to screw onto the end. Zoe again held the wood together as make screwed it in.

They had 3 sides of the cot up, just one more to go, Max got up to get the other piece from the side of the room but as he did he tripped over one of the cot legs and fell over catching the side of his head on the bed as he fell.

'Max' Zoe said worriedly as she slowly got up and went over to Max sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Yeah' he replied sitting up on the floor.

'You alright, you didn't black out did you!' She asked concerned.

'Im fine and no I didn't black out' he told Zoe as he joined her on the edge of the bed.

'You have got a cut on your head' Zoe told Max.

'Have I?' He asked not realising he had caught his head.

'It will need stitching, wait there while I go get a suture kit' Zoe told Max as she left the room.

Zoe came back in the room and noticed Max sitting on the floor screwing the last side onto the cot.

'Max' Zoe said as she entered the room.

'Yes darling' he said innocently like he had done nothing wrong.

'I told you to stay on the bed' she told him.

'I was only screwing the last piece together and why do you have a suture kit for?' He asked

'Incase I ever needed it like now come sit down please' Zoe replied tapping the bed next to her.

Max done as Zoe told him and sat down on the bed next to her.

'This might sting' Zoe told him as she injected the needle into the side of his face. Max didn't flinch and just sat their while Zoe done it.

Once Max's face was numb Zoe stitched his face up, luckily for Max Zoe was amazing at stitching so it wouldn't leave a scar.

'All done' Zoe told him as she took the gloves off.

'Thank you Dr Hanna' he replied.

'Your welcome and it's so good it won't leave a scar' she told him.

'Well that's because you are an amazingly talented doctor' Max told Zoe as he kissed her.

Zoe got up to put everything in the bin and Max started to finished the cot.

'Are you sure you wanna carry on?' Zoe asked

'I am' Max replied looking at the instructions.

After 30 minutes the cot was finished and next to their bed in its place.

Max then went onto build the draws, wardrobe and changing table for their little one. Max had everyone built within 3 hours.

'Well done mr walker' Zoe said as she gave Max a cuddle.

'Why thank you mrs walker' Max replied wrapping his arms around Zoe's waist. Zoe smiled at Max's comment she loved it when he called her mrs walker.

'I think we should order a pizza' Max told Zoe.

'So do I' Zoe agreed as they made their way down stairs to look at the menu. Once they had decided Max rung through for it to be ordered. The pizza arrived 15 minutes later and Zoe and Max snuggled up on the sofa eating the pizza and watching No Angels.

Once they had finished they went to bed for an early night.


	35. Connie

Zoe was in work earlier than Max, so when Zoe woke up in the morning she quietly got ready before leaving the house leaving Max a note on their bed.

Zoe walked into hers and Connie office and surprised when Connie wasn't in their. Zoe sat down to do the pile of admin on her desk. Connie waked into their office 30 minutes later and sat down behind her desk.

'Its not like you to be late for work, is everything all right?' Zoe asked concerned as Connie was always on time.

Connie paused for a few moments before answering 'everything is fine thanks' Connie told Zoe faking a smile.

'And the truth' Zoe said. The two had become so close in the last few months they knew each other inside out and when their was something up.

'I...i felt sick this morning' Connie told Zoe not looking at her.

'You didn't have to come into work If your ill, are you alright now?' Zoe asked worried.

'Im fine thanks and it wasn't that bad so I came In' Connie explained to Zoe.

'Just take it easy' Zoe told Connie.

'Your the one that should take it easy' Connie told Zoe.

'We both should take it easy but I'm afraid we are in resus this morning then cubicles later on' Zoe explained to Connie.

'Ok, we better get going' connie told Zoe as she stood up and made her way resus with Zoe following her.

Connie and Zoe were working together to help each other out. They were nearly done with a patient when Zoe looked over at Connie and realised that she looked pale and weak.

'Connie you ok' Zoe asked concerned walking over to Connie and placing a hand on her back.

'In fine' Connie told Zoe lying.

'I think I should check you over' Zoe told Connie.

'I'm fine honestly' Connie told Zoe feeling more and more faint the longer she was stood.

'Please Connie, your obviously not well and you need checking over' Zoe told connie firmly.

'Ok, I really don't feel well now' Connie admitted to Zoe as she could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker.

'Lets get you into a cubicle, are you alright walking?' Zoe asked Connie concerned as she held Connie around the waist to support her.

'Yeah, do you want to get someone else, I don't wanna lean on you and hurt you' Connie asked leaning onto the bed as Zoe held connie round the waist.

'Don't be silly it's fine, you've helped me all those times so now I'm helping you and if your like me do you really want anyone else knowing and ash helping you instead if me?' Zoe asked Connie.

'No I would rather have you over anybody and thank you' connie told Zoe as she gently leaned on her for support as they slowly made their way to cubicles.

Once they were in cubicle Connie sat on the edge of the bed with head in her hands while Zoe shut the curtain

'Connie what's wrong?' Zoe asked concerned when she saw how Connie was sitting.

'I feel dizzy' Connie told Zoe.

'Ok, lie back on the bed' Zoe told Connie.

Connie didn't like the attention she was receiving but she knew if she didn't accept help she would end up fainting and more people would need to help her.

Connie gently lay back onto the bed.

'Is it passing' Zoe asked Connie

'A little' Connie replied looking up at Zoe.

'Right I'm just gonna run a few tests to see what caused it' Zoe told Connie.

'Ok, Connie replied sitting up as the dizziness had passed, Zoe sat the bed up to support Connie.

Zoe was half way through the tests when she got a Braxton hicks contraction. Zoe leaned over the bed as she breathed through the pain.

'Zoe you ok?' Connie asked concerned.

'Yeah fine it's just a Braxton hicks contraction' Zoe told Connie as she continued to breathe through the pain.

'You sure that's all it is?' Connie asked as she jumped down off the bed and went to rub the bottom of Zoe's back.

'Is it passing' Connie asked as she continued to rub the bottom of Zoe's back.

'Yeah' Zoe replied as she slowly stood up still holding onto the bed.

'Thanks for that, it really helped' Zoe told Connie.

'Its fine' Connie replied

'Any way, back on the bed now' Zoe told Connie.

'I feel fine now, it's not worth it' Connie told Zoe.

'Im still checking you over so please be a cooperative patient Connie' Zoe told Connie causing Connie to laugh.

Connie got back on the end as Zoe finished doing the tests and took a blood sample.

'Can I go back to work now?' Connie asked

'No' Zoe replied.

'Please' Connie begged looking at Zoe innocently.

'Fine but cubicles only' Zoe agreed

'You tried to get back to work every time you ended up as a patient, even when you fainted you would go back to work' Connie told Zoe.

'Ok, I will page you when i get your results.' Zoe told Connie as they both left the cubicle.

Connie got back to work and an got paged off Zoe and hour later, so Connie went into their office where Zoe was already sitting on the sofa.

'Take a seat' Zoe said patting next to her. Connie took a seat

'I have your test result back' Zoe was telling Connie.


	36. Connie part 2

'I have your test result back and the blood test shows that you are pregnant, congratulations' Zoe told Connie while squeezing her hand.

'Really?' Connie asked shocked as she squeezed Zoe's hand back.

'Really, how do you feel about it?' Zoe asked as she looked at the shocked expression on Connie's face.

'Ecstatic, I never though I would have another child with my age and Grace really wanted a brother or sister. I honestly thought I was going through the menopause' Connie explained to Zoe smiling.

'Im happy for you, what symptoms have you had?' Zoe asked Connie.

'Dizziness, nausea, hot flushes, tiredness and no period' Connie told Zoe.

'If you don't mind me asking, who is the dad?' Zoe asked Connie.

'You can't tell anyone this, but it's Guy...Guy Self' Connie told Zoe.

'Does he want a baby and how long have you been together?' Zoe asked.

'Yes it was his idea to try for baby and we have been together just over 6months.'

'Do you want me to give you a scan to see how far along you are?' Zoe asked Connie knowing the answer would be yes.

'Please if you don't mind' Connie told Zoe resting her hand on her stomach.

'We will go back into the cubicle you were in before' Zoe told Connie as she got up of the sofa and rubbed her bump.

'Ok just please don't tell anyone, you alright Zoe, your not in pain are you?' Connie asked Zoe as she seen her rub her bump.

'I won't and yeah I'm fine thanks, I'm not in pain she's just kicking' Zoe told Connie.

'Ok thank you and can I feel?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Yeah course you can' Zoe told Connie.

Zoe moved her hand off her bump as Connie placed her hand on Zoe's bump feeling the baby kick against her hand.

'That will be you soon' Zoe told Connie while Connie kept her hand on Zoe's bump.

Connie smiled at Zoe's comment and stood up once the bay had fished kicking.

'You go through to cubicles and I will meet you in there once I've got an ultrasound machine and do you want me to get Guy down for you?' Zoe asked Connie.

'Erm...yes please, I think he would like to be with me for the first scan' Connie told Zoe.

'Ok, I will meet you in cubicles' Zoe told Connie.

Connie left the office while Zoe rang Guy.

*on phone to Guy*

'Hello Guy it's Zoe'

'Hello, can this wait as I'm busy' Guy replied to Zoe.

'Can you come down to the ED please?' Zoe asked him

'I can't I'm busy' Guy replied.

'Guy you need to come down to the ED it's urgent' Zoe told Guy with a sense of urgency in her voice.

'Ok I will be their in a minute' Guy replied.

'Thank you can you meet me in cubicle 7 please?' Zoe asked.

'Ok bye' Guy said as they both put their phones down.

*end of phone call*

Zoe made her way out of her office to go get the Ultra sound machine. Once Zoe had the machine she made her way back to cubicles with one hand on her bump, Max who had only just arrived at work seen Zoe and rushed to her side.

'Zoe, you ok?' Max asked slightly concerned as Zoe had an ultra sound, one hand on her bump and rushing towards cubicles.

'Yeah fine thanks' Zoe replied confused at why Max was asking her.

'Theres nothing wrong with the baby is their?' Max asked.

'no, everything's fine thanks. Why would you think there was something?' Zoe asked Max confused.

'Well I walk in see you rushing with an ultra sound with one hand on your bump, I thought something was wrong' Max explained to Zoe.

'Oh no nothing's wrong this is for a patient, I better get going can't keep them waiting' Zoe told Max.

'Ok see you later gorgeous, love you' Max told Zoe.

'Love you too' Zoe replied before walking into Connie's cubicle.

Zoe walked into the cubicle to see Connie sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand on her bump.

'Guy should be here in a minute' Zoe told Connie.

'Ok thank you' Connie replied keeping her hands on her stomach.

A few minutes later Guy walked Into the cubicle and saw Connie sitting on the bed.

'Is everything ok' Guy asked them concerned for Connie.

'Everything is perfect' Connie smiled looking up at Guy. That's when Guy realised Connie had her hands on her stomach and Zoe was stood next to an ultra sound machine.

'Your not are you?' Guy asked Connie.

'Yeah, I thought you would want to be here while Zoe did a scan to see how far along am I' Connie told Guy with a grin like the Cheshire Cat.

Guy hugged Connie 'thank you so much' he replied.

'You ready?' Zoe asked them both. Both of them nodded.

'Ok, could you lie back on the bed for me please and roll your top up' Zoe told Connie.

Connie lay back on the bed, rolled her top up and tucked some tissue into her skirt, while Zoe set up the ultra sound.

'This is going to be cold' Zoe informed Connie as she squeezed the gel onto Connie's stomach. Once the gel was on Connie's stomach Zoe placed the probe on her stomach and moved the probe around slightly until she got a clearer image of Connie's baby.

'Looking at this I would say you are around 14 weeks pregnant' Zoe told them both as she turned the screen round for them to see.

'Their perfect' Connie said letting a tear slip down her check.

'They certainly are' Guy agreed squeezing Connie's hand and not taking his eyes of the screen.

'How many pictures would you like?' Zoe asked them.

'3' please Connie replied as she wiped the gel of her stomach.

Once Zoe had printed the pictures off she handed them to Connie as Connie pulled her top down and sat up on the bed. Connie have one of the pictures to Guy.

'Thank you Zoe for everything' Guy said to Zoe.

'Its no problem I'm just doing my job' Zoe replied closing the lid on the ultra sound machine.

Connie swung her legs over the side of the bed ready to get down.

'Where do,you think your going?' Zoe asked Connie, remembering when it was herself In this situation.

'To work' Connie told Zoe.

'No you don't' Guy and Zoe said at the same time.

'You don't want to be putting pressure on yourself or your baby and you were really faint earlier, rushing around an emergency department isn't going to help that' Zoe told Connie.

'Please?' Connie asked innocently.

'No, you can come home with me' Guy told Connie.

'Why?' Connie asked

'So I can keep an eye on you' Guy explained to Connie.

'I agree with Guy' Zoe told Connie.

'How about Grace' Connie asked

'we will pick her up from the childminders on the way home' Guy told Connie.

'Ok' Connie said as she agreed with Guy.

'Make sure she takes it easy Guy' Zoe off him.

'I will and make sure you take it easy, aren't you due soon?'

'I'll try and 3 weeks' Zoe replied.

'Thats not long, is it been tiring working in a an emergency department rushing around?' Guy asked Zoe as Connie sat on the bed with her hands back on her stomach.

'Some days are more tiring than others but it is as I've spent a lot of my pregnancy in a hospital bed' Zoe told Guy.

'Have you?' He asked concerned as he didn't realise.

'Yes I have, I surprised your didn't hear about any of them' Zoe replied

'So am I, why have you ended up in a hospital bed if you don't mind me asking?' Guy asked Zoe.

'The very first time was when a patient strangled me and i passed out form the lack of oxygen, I didn't know I was pregnant but I would of only been a week or two pregnant. When I knew I was pregnant, the first time I collapsed from a pain in my stomach I then found out I was pregnant, the second was the helicopter crash and I was bleeding, the third time I collapsed from exhaustion and the last time was Braxton hicks, Connie wanted me checked over to make sure it wasn't labour' Zoe explained to Guy as he looked at Zoe sympathetically.

'And Zoe was a difficult patient to treat' Connie added in causing Zoe to slightly laugh as she thinks back to them.

'How was Zoe difficult?' Guy asked Connie.

'Well I didn't treat her the very first time but I know she went straight back to work after passing out, them had a panic attack refused to go home then nearly fainted again, then the first time she was pregnant she fainted started to go back to work against Tess's will, ended up fainting again and then still wanted to go back to work, we wouldn't let her so she went to our office. The second time she accepted our help after we persuaded her to stay and because Zoe was bleeding she was worried for her baby. The third time after she collapsed from exhaustion/pain and she whacked her stomach on the trolley and actually stayed by her own will as she was so tired. The last time was the Braxton hicks and Zoe went straight back to work after she realised she wasn't in labour.' Connie explained to Guy.

'Not a very good patient then?' Guy asked.

'No' Connie replied.

'They do say medics make the worst patients and if Connie spends anytime as a patient during her pregnancy, then Connie won't make a good one either with how she was today' Zoe told them causing them all to laugh.

'I will make sure she's a good patient but hopefully she won't be one' Guy told Zoe earning a glare from Connie.

'Glad to hear, I better get back to work, make sure you rest up and I will see you tomorrow Connie' Zoe told her.

'I will, thank you for today and I will see you tomorrow' Connie replied before Zoe left the cubicle.

'Come on then let's get you too home' Guy said as he helped Connie of the bed. 'Are you ok walking?'

'Yeah I'm fine, I just feel drained of all my energy' Connie admitted to Guy.

'As soon as we get home you can go bed' he told Connie as he supported her as she lent into him for extra support.

'Sounds lovely' she replied as they made their way out of the ED.

Zoe got straight back to work after spending nearly half the time in cubicles with Connie but she didn't mind as it was easier for her and Connie was her friend. Once her shift was over Zoe went into her office to do admin for 2hours while waiting for Max to finish.

Once Max had finished he walked in to Zoe's office to see she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

'Wake up sleeping beauty' Max said as he gently stroked Zoe's cheek.

Zoe opened her eyes before slowly sitting up. 'What time is it?' She asked.

'Just gone 9, come on let's get you home' he told Zoe helping her up of the sofa and grabbing her bag.

'I forgot to ask you this morning but how did you get here?' Max asked Zoe.

'I called for a taxi' she told him leaning In to Max as Zoe was tired.

Zoe and Max walked out of the ED with Max supporting Zoe as she was tired, the got in the car and Max drove straight home and went straight to bed. Zoe fell asleep with her head on Max's chest and Max's hand resting on Zoe's bump.


	37. 1 week till due

Zoe was now one week from her pregnancy and everybody could tell it was taking toll on Zoe as she was struggling more and more each day, even though she still refused to take a break and the Braxton hick contractions were becoming more common even when treating patients.

Zoe and Max arrived at work with Max driving again as Zoe's bump was too big to fit behind the wheel. Zoe and Max walked and went up to reception.

'Got a large parcel for you Zoe' Louise said putting the box on the desk.

'Thank you Louise' Zoe said going to take the parcel off the desk.

'No you don't, not in your condition.' Max said taking the box of the desk before Zoe had a chance to.

'Really Max, you won't even let me carry a box' Zoe said

'No, I don't want you out doing yourself, or putting pressure on yourself or our baby' Max explained to Zoe as he kissed her on the check.

'Ok, your right and thanks Louise' Zoe said before Max and Zoe made their way to the office.

Zoe opened the door as Max went and out the box on the desk.

'Whats in the box' Max asked curiosity getting the better of him.

'A toy for our little girl' Zoe replied moving the box over on the desk.

'Can we open it' Max asked like an excited child.

'Later at home' Zoe said sitting down in her office chair.

'Fine, I will see you later' Max said kissing Zoe before leaving the office.

Connie came Into office 10 minutes later with a smile like the Cheshire Cat.

'Hello' Connie said cheerily as she entered.

'Hello, how you feeling?' Zoe asked Connie.

'Good thanks I'm just a little tired, you?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Im good thanks, just want this little one out now. I was really tired at the beginning of my pregnancy as well' Zoe told Connie placing her hands on her bump.

'I wasn't with grace' Connie replied sitting behind her desk.

'Has anyone noticed yet?' Zoe asked.

'No but I'm wearing baggy tops, you can really tell if I wear my usual things' connie told Zoe as she straightened her top out to revel her bump.

'Aww, I wish mine was that size' Zoe told Connie causing her to laugh.

'You will have your amazing figure back to normal soon when your baby is born' Connie told Zoe.

'Yeah, I just really want to meet her' Zoe said.

'I know the feeling' Connie said.

'You sure your alright you look really tired?' Zoe asked concerned as she did t want Connie fainting for exhaustion like she did.

'Yeah I'm fine just not sleeping much at the minute' Connie told Zoe.

'Ok, you can be in cubicle all day today' Zoe told Connie.

'No I wil...' Connie was saying before Zoe cut her off.

'No, Connie you will be in cubicles, remember when I fainted from exhaustion and whacked my stomach on the trolley I was lucky I didn't lose my baby but I was further into my pregnancy, i don't want you risking that Connie.' Zoe told Connie kindly but firmly.

'Ok, but only today, will you be alright in resus as it's a lot to take on and especially with you being due in a week? Connie asked resting her hand on her small bump.

'I will be fine? Right I best get on with work, I will see you later and take it easy' Zoe said standing up.

'I will and you take it easy too' Connie told Zoe as she walked over to the door.

'I will try' Zoe said before walking out of the office.

Zoe went into resus and got on with her work. Zoe was treating a women who was involved in a hit and run. She had broke her ankle, had lacerations on her face and arms, suspected broken back and neck, suspected concussion and serve bruising to her chest and abdomen. The lady was conscious and was fully aware at what was happening.

Zoe ordered a neck, back, head, chest and abdomen CT scan, as well as a X-ray, normal bloods, L, F, T's, U's and E's.

Once the scan was back and showed that her neck, head and back was clear they removed the collar and Zoe started to clean the lacerations on her face. They were the only two in resus. Zoe was half way through cleaning and stitching her lacerations when she got a Braxton hick contraction. Zoe stopped what she was doing and leaned over, put one hand on her stomach and breathed through the pain.

'You alright?' The patient asked concerned.

'Yeah fine thanks' Zoe said as she continued to breathe through the pain.

'Im going to call for help you don't look fine to me' the patient said.

'Theres no need to' Zoe said but it was too late the patient had already called for help.

The only person walking past resus was Guy Self so when he heard someone call for help he rushed in to rues and was shocked at what he saw.

He rushed straight over to Zoe's side who was still bending over with a hand on her bump.

'Zoe, what's wrong?' Guy asked cornered.

'Nothing, I'm fine thanks' Zoe said standing up a little keeping her hand under her bump.

'Is it the baby, are you I'm labour?' Guy asked worried.

'No, it's just a Braxton hick contraction' Zoe told Guy.

'Just a Braxton hick contraction? Those drain all the energy from you' Guy told Zoe as she sat on the seat behind her as Zoe looked exhausted.

'I know and I will be fine' Zoe told him.

'I see want Connie said about you being difficult, come on you can go to your office' Guy told Zoe.

'But I'm treating a patient' Zoe said not wanting a break.

'I will get someone else to do it, you wouldn't mind would you?' Guy asked the patient.

'No, as long as Dr Hanna is fine I don't mind' the patient said worried for Zoe.

'See, even the patient agrees' Guy told Connie.

'Fine' Zoe agreed.

'Come on, I was going to your office any way.' Guy told Zoe as he out his hand out to help her. He was surprised when Zoe reached out for her hands, so he gently helped pull her up of the chair. Zoe was a little uneasy on her feet so Guy put his hand around her waist to support her. Luckily no one had seen this not even Max.

They slowly walked to the office with Guy supporting Zoe and Zoe leaning into him. When they got in the office Connie was sitting at her desk doing admin. Zoe and Guy walked into the office with Guy still supporting Zoe around the waist.

Guy gently lowered Zoe on to the sofa, so she was leaning against the arm of the sofa.

'Zoe what's wrong?' Connie asked concerned.

'I had another Braxton hicks contraction, the patient shouted for help even though i told her I was fine, Guy came in and came over to see if I was alright, i told him I was fine. I sat down and when Guy helped me up I was unsteady on my feet from the exhaustion, so he supported as I got up and walked and he made me come here.' Zoe explained to Zoe.

'I told you to take it easy' Connie told Zoe.

'I was, well as much as I could, any way how are you?' Zoe asked Connie.

'Im good thanks, been doing admin for most of the day' Connie told Zoe.

Guy walked over or Connie's desk and hugged and kissed her.

'I will see you later' Guy told Connie before leaving the Office.

Zoe and Connie carried for on talking for just under 1 hour till their shift was over. When they were ready to leave Connie helped Zoe up of the sofa and supported her as she was still unsteady as she had been sat down for quite awhile.

They walked out of the office up to reception where Max was waiting. When he seen Connie supporting Zoe he rushed to support her himself.

'Before you ask what's wrong with Zoe she had a Braxton hick contraction, which drained all her energy, she's been sat down for a while so when she stood up Zoe was quite unsteady on her feet so I helped her to prevent her fainting' Connie explained to Max.

'Thank you' Zoe told Connie.

'Your welcome and take Zoe home and have an early night' Connie told them.

'I will, night everyone' Max said.

'Night' Zoe said leaning Into Max as they left the ED.

When they got home they went straight to bed.


	38. Stuck

couldn't do anything with out someone asking her how she was, she couldn't wait to have the baby, one so she could meet her and two so it could go back to normal.

Zoe and Max arrived at work, Zoe went straight to her office and Max going to his cupboard. Zoe had just out her bag and coat down when Connie entered.

'Morning Zoe, there had been a RTC, there is a little girl involved she's not too injured so can you have her in cubicles?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Morning and yeah that's fine' Zoe replied before walking out of the office and waiting for Tamzin to bring the young girl to her.

Just then Tamzin came rushing brought the reception doors.

'This is Georgina, she's 7 years old, passenger in one of the cars. She has broken her right leg, has bruising across her chest from the seat belt, has a laceration to the side of her face and has had a minor panic attack on the way here' Tamzin explained to Zoe.

'Ok can we take her through to cubicle 5 please' Zoe told her following behind.

Once they were in cubicle they lifted the young girl over to the other bed Zoe for to work.

'You alright Zoe?' Tamzin asked before she left the cubicle.

'Yes thanks' Zoe said as Tamzin left the cubicle.

'Hello Georgina, I'm Dr Hanna but you can call me Zoe and I will be treating you today' where does it hurt the most' Zoe asked the young girl.

'My...my leg' the little girl replied as she started crying.

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed, being careful not to move her leg and held the young girls hand. 'Whats wrong Georgina?' Zoe asked her.

'My...mu..m an.d d..ad...are..hu..rt' she told Zoe between sobs.

'Aww darling I'm sure they will be alright' Zoe told Georgina as she pulled her into a hug. Georgina leant into Zoe, wrapped her hands around her neck and cried Into her shoulder as Zoe rubbed her hand up and down her back.

The stayed like that for a while before Zoe slowly pulled apart.

'Shall I sort you out and make you better?' Zoe asked her.

'Yes please' the girl replied wiping her tears away.

Zoe checked Georgina over. While Zoe was checking Georgina over Zoe kept feeling twinges in her stomach but carried on with her job.

'I'm going to get a porter to take you to X-ray' Zoe told her.

'Will you come with me please' Georgina asked grabbing Zoe's hand.

'Of course I can' Zoe replied paging Max.

5 minutes later Max entered the cubicles.

'Can you take Georgina to X-ray please with me?' Zoe asked Max.

'Of course I can and why are you coming?' Max asked as Zoe never went to X-ray with patients.

'Because Georgina asked me to' Zoe replied to Max.

They made their way in to the lift and waited for the doors to close as Zoe pressed the correct button to take them there. While they were in the lift Georgina was asking Zoe about her baby and Zoe's kept feeling the same twinge in her lower stomach. The lift doors opened and they exited taking the girl to X-ray.

'I will see you in 30 minutes' Zoe told Georgina.

'Do you have to go?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm needed down stairs and we are not meant to stay with you, so I will see you down stairs' Zoe explained to Georgina.

'Ok' Georgina said as Zoe and Max made their way to the lift.

Zoe and Max stepped in the lift and the door closed, they were the only two in there, Zoe felt the same pain but was worse so slightly bent over.

'Zoe what's wrong?' Max asked concerned.

'I don't mean to worry you but I think I'm about to go Into labour' Zoe said as she felt another pain.

'What, are you serious? How do know?'Max asked panicking.

'Ive been feeling this pains in my stomach all day and they have been getting worse' Zoe explained as she clutched her stomach.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Max asked.

'Because the pain was bare able and I didn't want the fuss' Zoe explained to Max.

'Well when we get out of this lift...' Max was saying before the lift jolted and stopped and Zoe fell to the side Max catching her and steading Zoe on her feet.


	39. Stuck part 2

'What was that?' Zoe asked worried.

'I think the lift has stopped working' Max told Zoe, nervous as his Zoe was about to go into labour.

'Great just what I need' Zoe said as another pain ripped through her abdomen taking her breathe away.

'Zoe, are they getting worse?' Max asked rushing to Zoe's side.

'Yeah, they are only 5 minutes apart' Zoe said.

Max calls through to the ED, Connie answered.

'Hello Holby ED Con...' Connie was saying before Max interrupted.

'Connie it's Max, me and Zoe are stuck in the lift and Zoe is about to go into labour' Max said Connie hearing the concern in his voice.

'Ok, you can't panic how far apart are the contractions?' Connie asked trying to remain Calm and calling for the care taker to fix the lift.

'5 minutes' Zoe said as Connie heard a splash.

'Please tell me that wasn't Zoe's waters?' Connie asked concerned.

'It is' Max said getting more and more worried.

'Owwww' Zoe said as she bent over as another contraction came.

'Zoe, the care taker will be at the lift any moment to try and fix it, how you doing?' Connie asked walking over to the lift.

'Im about to give birth to the most impatient baby on this planet' Zoe said as another contraction came.

'Right Max get Zoe comfy on the floor and...' Connie was saying before Zoe interrupted.

'Im not giving birth in a lift' Zoe said leaning on the side.

'Zoe your going to have to get comfy and not panic as it's not good for you or the baby. Is there a thing to sit on?' Connie asked.

'No, only if I take my top off' Max replied rubbing the bottom of Zoe back.

'That will do, put it In the corner of the lift' Connie told Max as she heard Zoe quietly scream.

'Done it' Max replied Panicking

'Ok, now help Zoe to sit on the top and lean against the lift' Connie told Zoe as Tess was walking past.

'Tess, I'm gonna need your help' Connie asked with concern written over her face.

'What wrong?' Tess asked worried.

'Zoe and Max are trapped in the lift' Connie told Tess.

'And' Tess asked confused as why Connie was worried.

'Zoe's about to give birth to the most impatient baby on this planet' Connie told Tess.

'What, you sure?' Tess asked worried.

'Positive, just don't tell anyone' Connie told Tess.

'I won't' Tess said as she waited next to Connie.

Max helped lower Zoe onto the floor as she lent against the back of the lift.

'Owww, shit' Zoe said thorough gritted teeth as she tried breathing through the pain.

'How we doing in their?' Connie asked.

'The contractions are more frequent' Max replied.

'Ok, I think that Max will have to deliver the baby' Connie said as Tess looked concerned at Connie as Max had no experience.

'What, are you taking the piss' Zoe yelled as she felt another contraction.

'Im afraid not Zoe' Connie said concerned for them both.

'Zoe, me and you we can do this together, I don't have a clue what I'm doing, I will deliver our baby girl as their is no other option but We need to remain as calm as possible' Max told Zoe grabbing her hand.

'Are you ok with that?' Connie asked Zoe.

'Yeah I have n...o other choice' Zoe said squeezing Max's hand as the contractions were getting worse and more frequent.

'Right, Zoe you need to prop your legs up and let Max have a look to see if he can see the head' Connie explained.

Zoe leant against the back of the lift holding onto the hand rails. Zoe propped her legs up.

'Max we can do this like you said, it's just you me and our little' Zoe told Max trying to relax him.

'How you doing?' Connie asked concerned as she hadn't heard a noise.

'Zoe's propped her legs up' Max shouted back nervous.

'Right you need to pull her knickers down and look to see if you can see the babies head' Connie explained.

'Ok, you ready Zoe ' Max asked her.

'Can you wait while thi...owwwww' Zoe was saying as she got another contraction.

Once the contraction had passed Max removed Zoe's knickers and looked between her legs to see if he could see the baby's head.

'I can see the top of the head Zoe' Max said.

'At least it's nearly all over' Zoe said squeezing Max's hand as another contractions came over her. Zoe wasn't making much noise just the odd quite scream as she didn't want her staff members to hear her.

'Can you see the head ' Connie asked.

'Yeah' Max replied Swallowing the lump in his throat.

'You need to place you hand on the baby's head' Connie told Max.

'Im sorry but my hands going to be cold' Max warned Zoe, as he placed his hand on the very top of the baby's head.

'Have you done that?' Connie asked.

'Yeah' Max replied.

'Zoe on your next contraction you need to pant through it don't push' Connie explained to Zoe.

'Easy said tha...owwwwwww...n done' Zoe said as she breathed through the contraction and spoke through gritted teeth.

'Max I can't do this' Zoe told him.

'Yes you can, in this together remember we both can do this' Max tried to reassure Zoe squeezing her hand with his free hand, even though he was shit scared.

'Ive just asked maintenance and they are going to be 10 minutes, so Zoe on the next contraction you need to push and Max you need to guide baby's head with your hands' Connie shouted through.

Connie heard Zoe scream as she pushed. 'Well done Zoe your doing really well' Connie shouted to them.

Max guided the baby's head while Zoe pushed on her contraction. 'The baby's head is out' Max shouted out.

'Thats the headset bit done' Zoe told him breathing heavy as she was knackered.

'Well done Zoe your doing really well, give me your hand' Max told Zoe.

Zoe gave Max her hand and he he they placed it on their baby's head.

'Thats our baby girl' Max told Zoe as she felt the head of their little girl.

'Max this is the hard part, is the umbilical wrapped around the baby's neck?' Connie asked worried.

Max had a look before replying 'yeah it is'

'Zoe on the next contraction you need to pant again and don't push, Max you need to put you little finger under the umbilical cord and pull it over the baby's head' Connie explained to them both. Tess and gone off to get some equipment that they would need once the lift was opened.

On he next contraction Zoe panted through it making the odd noise while Max put his little finger under the umbilical cord and pulled it over their baby's head.

'Have you done it?' Connie asked.

'Yeah' Max replied.

'How you doing Zoe?' Connie asked concerned as she hadn't heard much off Zoe.

'Im knackered, I can't do this Connie' Zoe said letting a tear slip down her check.

'Yes you can Zoe, what happened to I can't wait to meet this little one.' Connie told Zoe.

'Hey look at me' Max told Zoe as she looked at him. 'You can do this, one more push and our baby girl will be here, where's the strong Dr Hanna gone that I know?' Max asked Zoe trying to reassure her.

'Shes shit scared of what's happening' Zoe whispered so no one else could here them.

'Zoe you can do this one more push that's it' Max told Zoe.

'On your next contraction Zoe, you need to push' Connie told Zoe.

Zoe gripped onto the handle rails in the lift as the contraction ripped through her body. Zoe done as she was told and pushed slightly screaming as Max supported their little girl. The lift was filled with a high pitch scream.

'Well done Zoe, you've done it, I'm so proud of you' Max told her as he placed their little girl on Zoe's chest and planted a kiss on Zoe's lips.

Just then the lift doors pinged open.

'Congratulation both of you, well done Max for delivering your baby and well done Zoe, I told you, you could do it.

Connie took Max place on the lift floor just as Tess came in with the equipment and a spare top for Max.

'Congratulations' Tess told them both as she passed Max the top and he put it on.

'Tess can I have clamp and scissors please' Connie asked as Tess passed them to her.

Connie clamped the umbilical cord

'Max do you want to cut it?' Connie asked him.

'Yes please' Max said as he took the scissors and cut where Connie told him to.

'We are going to take you through to resus while we wait for the delievery of the placenta' Connie told Zoe as the maintenance man brought in a wheel chair.

Zoe handed their perfect little girl to Max while Connie helped her stand up and sat her in the wheel chair. Once she was in Max handed back their little girl.

'Shes perfect Zoe' Max said.

'She is indeed' Zoe replied as their little girl wrapped her fingers around Zoe's pinky.

Connie wheeled Zoe through to resus while Tess corned it off so no one could see what was going on. Zoe gave their little girl back to Max as Connie helped Zoe onto the bed.

'When you said you were gonna give birth in your heels I didn't think you actually meant it' Connie said making Zoe and Max laugh.

'Well I didn't really have a choice' Zoe replied.

'Will you put this on please' Connie told Zoe passing her the hospital gown.

'I don't think so' Zoe replied.

'You will be more comfortable and your dress is wrecked' Connie explained to Zoe.

'No I won't and I've got a spare in our office' Zoe replied.

'Ok, it's your choice' Connie replied pulling a sheet over Zoe's legs. 'Will you prop,your legs please' connie told Zoe.

Zoe done as Connie told her as Connie injected Zoe to make the placenta come faster.

'Do you want me to clean your little girl up?' Tess asked.

'Yes please' they both said at the same time. Tess took away their little girl to clean her up, weight her and do the reflex tests that they need to do when they are born.

After a while Tess came back In to resus with their little girl wrapped up in a pink blanket.

'The placenta is coming Zoe, I need you to push to help get it out' Connie told Zoe.

Zoe done as Connie said and pushed as best as she could even though she was knackered. After a while the placenta had been delivered.

Connie and Tess left them to talk for a bit.

'Im so proud of you Zoe' Max told Zoe.

'And I'm very proud of you for delivering our baby girl all on you own, you did really well' Zoe told Max.

'Even though it was scary at the time, I really enjoyed being able to deliver her, it's a one off experience that I will cherish for ever' Max told Zoe.

'I didn't like it at the time as I thought something was going to go wrong but now I'm glad you delivered our baby, as we were the first two to touch her and I didn't have my staff members looking down there' Zoe explained to Max.

'You did really well. What shall we call her?' Max asked Zoe.

'I like the names Sophia and Lilly' Zoe replied.

'I like the name Sophia, so how about Sophia Hanna Walker?' Max asked.

'Its perfect' Zoe replied looking at the sleeping girl in Max's arms.

'I am the happiest man In the world' Max told Zoe planting a soft kiss on her lips.

'Max, I think I'm bleeding' Zoe said barley above a whisper as he noticed the red fluid through the sheet.


	40. Girly stuff

'Wh..at' Max said not able to get his word out looking under the quilt and seeing blood.

Zoe stared to panic as Max pressed the button for assistant.

'Zoe you need to slow your breathing down, everything will be ok' Max told Zoe placing their little girl in the cot and holding Zoe's hand.

Connie and Tess came crashing through resus doors. 'Whats wrong?' Connie asked concerned.

'Zoe's bleeding' Max told Connie barley above a whisper.

Connie looked under the sheet and noticed a lot of blood.

'Tess will you massage the uterus to try and stop the bleeding, if not Zoe will have to go up to theatre' Connie told Tess.

Connie went up by Zoe and passed her an oxygen mask 'I need you to breathe I to this and slow your breathing down, In for 3 and out for 3' Connie told Zoe.

Zoe's breathing was still heavy and Zoe was on the verge of passing out.

'Zoe you need to slow your breathing down' Connie explained to Zoe.

Zoe breathing still hadn't slowed down so Max spoke softly to Zoe.

'Darling you need to slow your breathing down for us, in and out, in and out' Max told Zoe doing it with her while stroking her hair.

'Thats it, carry on' Max told Zoe still stroking her hair.

Connie mouthed thank you to Max as he had managed to calm Zoe down and prevent her from fainting.

'Zoe I'm gonna have to prop you legs up to see if the bleeding has stopped' Connie explained to Zoe as she pulled the sheet over her legs and propped them up.

'The bleeding is slowing down' Connie told them.

Tess carried on for another 5 minutes before Connie rechecked 'the bleeding has fully stopped, good work Tess' Connie told them. By now Zoe's breathing was back to normal and she was her full self again.

'Zoe the bleeding has stopped but you gonna need to stay in over night for observation now' Connie told Zoe.

'Can't I just for home?' Zoe asked.

'Zoe your been in this situation before with patients, you now the risks' Connie told Zoe.

'Ok, can you fetch me my clean dress from out office please?' Zoe asked Connie.

'You need to really wear a gown' Connie told Zoe.

'Im not wearing a gown, please Connie?' Zoe asked.

'Ok, it's up to you' Connie said as sen left to gets Zoe's spare dress.

'You had me worried, I'm just glad you are ok' Max told Zoe squeezing her hand.

'I was scared too' Zoe admitted.

'Its ok now though. I'm here to protect you both' Max told Zoe causing her to smile.

'I do love you Mr Walker' Zoe told him.

'And I love you too Mrs Walker' Max replied watching the smile grow bigger on Zoe's face.

Connie returned back into resus with Zoe's spare dress.

'Here you go' Connie said handing the dress to Zoe.

'Thank you Connie' Zoe replied.

Connie looked over in the cot at the little girl. 'She gorgeous Zoe, what have you named her and can I hold her please?' Connie asked.

'Sophia, Sophia Hanna Walker and of course you can' Zoe replied.

'I will wait this side of the screen while you get changed' Connie told her as she picked up Sophia and stood the other side of the screen.

Zoe changed her dress and Max zipped it up at the back for her.

'I'm all done' Zoe told Connie as she came the other side.

'Max you couldn't get me a coffee please?' Zoe asked.

'I wondered how long it would be until you would ask for one' Max said back.

'Yeah but it had been nearly 5 months' Zoe told Max.

'Ok, of course I will go get you one' Max said leaving the room.

Connie sat on the bed next to Zoe holding sophia.

'That will be you soon' Zoe said nodding her head towards her baby.

'I know I can't wait' Connie replied.

'Have you had morning sickness at all?' Zoe asked.

'Not really just the odd morning, me and Grace have moved in with Guy and cause he is a doctor he is over protective, every time I'm sick or feel dizzy he wants to check me over.' Connie explained to Zoe.

'I know what you mean' Zoe replied.

Max returned with three coffees, one for himself, Zoe and Connie.

'Here you go' Max said handing one to Zoe.

'Thank you' Zoe replied.

'And one for you' Max said handing another one to Connie.

'Thank you Max, you shouldn't have' Connie replied.

'Its no problem, any way what you two talking about?' Max asked.

'Just girly stuff' Zoe replied looking down at the sleeping baby in Connie's arms.

They all stayed talking for 20 minutes before Connie had to go back work, Connie placed Sophia in Zoe's arms before leaving resus.

to be continued


	41. Announcement

Max was sat in the bed behind Zoe staring down at his restless little girl in Zoe's arms.  
'I think some one wants feed' Max said breaking the comfortable silence.  
'Ok, no one better walk in then' Zoe said.  
'They won't even if they did it would only be Connie and she's seen a lot worse today' Max said.  
'Thank you for reminding me of that' Zoe said laughing.  
'Your welcome' Max replied.  
'Will you unzip my dress please?' Zoe asked Max.  
'I'd love to' Max replied cheekily unzipping Zoe's dress.  
'Its only to feed our baby girl' Zoe replied Pulling the dress of one shoulder and Unclipping her bra.  
Sophia soon latched on and Max supported her from behind.  
'Do know how gorgeous you look? Your a natural' Max told his beautiful fiancé.  
'Not very, seeing as I gave birth just over 2 hours ago, I couldn't ask for a better fiancé or father to my child' Zoe replied looking down at her baby girl.  
'And I couldn't ask for a better fiancé of mother toy daughter. I love you so much don't ever forgot that, I will love your forever and day' Max told Zoe staring down at his baby girl.  
'And I love you too for forever and a day' Zoe replied.  
Max planted a kiss on the top of Zoe's head and they both sat in silence while their baby girl was fed. Once she was finished Zoe clipped her bra back up and Max zipped her dress up at the back.  
'Do you want me to go home and get you both something's?' Max asked Zoe.  
'Yes please that would be lovely' Zoe Replied.  
'Anything in particular you want?' Max asked.  
'A clean dress and shoes, underwater and you can chose the outfit for Sophia' Zoe replied placing Sophia in Max's arms.  
Once Max had, had a cuddle with Sophia he have her back to Zoe, kissed Zoe 'you sure you will be alright on your own ' Max asked.  
'We will be fine' Zoe replied.  
'Ok, see you later gorgeous' Max replied then left to go home leaving Zoe and Sophia alone in resus.  
Max went back to Zoe's to collect Zoe and Sophia something's Zoe was still on the hospital bed in resus and extremely bored.

Zoe picked up Sophia in her arms and slowly walked out of resus and of course the first person she bumped Into was Connie.  
'Zoe, what you doing out of bed you gave birth, what 3 hours ago. I told you, you needed to rest' Connie told Zoe looking at her watch.  
'I know but I was bored in resus on my own' Zoe replied to Connie.  
'Ok, ok, just please take it easy' Connie told Zoe.  
'I will don't worry' Zoe replied before Connie left for cubicles and Zoe went to reception.  
Zoe walked up to reception.  
Noel and Louise started at Zoe mouths fully open surprised that their boss was stood in front of them holding a new born baby.  
'Close you mouth both of you' Zoe told them laughing at their reaction.  
Louise was the first to speak 'Shes gorgeous Zoe, congratulations, when did you give birth? What's her name?' Louise asked.  
'Thank you Louise, I gave birth about 3 hours ago and her name is Sophia' Zoe replied.  
'3 Horus ago shouldn't you be resting?' You look amazing. Who delivered her?' Louise asked curious.  
'I should be resting and Max delivered her' Zoe replied  
'Max' both Louise and Noel chocked out together.  
'Yes Max' Zoe repeated.  
'Why' the asked.  
'Well were on the way back for X-ray when they lift stopped. I had been feeling pain in my stomach all day and ignored them, my waters them broke in the lift and maintenance couldn't get us out. So Max had no other choice but to deliver our baby' Zoe replied.  
'You gave birth in a lift?' Was all Noël could say.  
'Yes Noël and I wasn't happy about it either' Zoe replied causing them to laugh.  
'Can I hold her?' Louise asked.  
'Of course you can' Zoe replied handing over the baby.  
Zoe stood at reception while Noel and Louise held baby Sophia. Luckily no one else had seen Zoe so her and Max where gonna announce it at the end.  
Louise handed the baby back to Zoe.  
'Don't tell anyone, me and Max are gonna announce it at the end of the shift' Zoe warned them.  
'We won't' they both said at the same time scared at what would happen if they said anything.  
Zoe walked back into rues and sat on the edge of the bed.

Max walked Into resus with everything her needed. 'How are my two favourite girls?' He asked.  
'Were good thanks, how's my favourite boy?' Zoe asked causing Max to laugh.  
'He's good thanks' Max replied.  
'We will announce it at the end of the shift' Zoe told Max.  
'Good idea' Max replied.  
Zoe text Connie to tell everything to meet in the staff room at the end of the shift.  
Zoe and Max talked until the announcement, they fed and changed baby Sofia.  
Once it was the end of the shift Max walked into the staff room and Zoe waited outside.

'Can I have everyone's attention please' Max shouted cashing everyone to turn and look at him.  
'I would just like to announce that today at 1:33 Zoe gave birth to our gorgeous baby girl' just as Max said that Zoe walked through the door carrying baby Sofia.  
All the staff awwd at how cute she was and they got many congratulations.  
Robyn was the first to speak. 'Can I hold my favourite niece?' Robyn asked.  
'Of course' Zoe replied handing the baby to Robyn, as all the staff gathered round.  
'You will never guess who delivered the baby?' Max asked her.  
'I don't know, you?' Robyn asked sarcastically.  
'Yes, I did deliver the baby' Max replied.  
'Yeah and I'm Beyoncé' Robyn replied.  
'No Max did deliver our baby' Zoe replied by now all the staff was listening.  
'Why?' Robyn asked.  
Zoe told the story 'Well were on the way back for X-ray when they lift stopped. I had been feeling pain in my stomach all day and ignored them, my waters them broke in the lift and maintenance couldn't get us out. So Max had no other choice but to deliver our baby' Zoe replied.  
'Im so proud of you Max, you have finally matured' Robyn said causing everyone to laugh.  
Once everyone had congratulated them and had a held of baby Sophia Zoe and Max went back in to resus and fell asleep and on the small resus bed with Max holding Zoe close and baby Sophia in the cot next to them.


	42. Party

Zoe and Max woke up 2 hours later to a screaming Sophia. Max got put of the hard hospital bed and picked up Sophia and took her over to Zoe.

'Some one wants a feed mummy' Max said smiling as he called Zoe mummy. Zoe smiled as she thought no one would ever call her mummy.

Zoe looked at what she was wearing and realised they both fell asleep fully clothed.

'Can you unzip my dress then please daddy?' Zoe asked Max.

Max unzipped Zoe's dress at the back with one hand and held Sophia on this other arm.

Once Zoe's dress was unzipped and Zoe had unclipped her bra Max sat behind supporting sophia with Zoe while Sophia fed. Once Sophia was done, Max winded her before she soon fell asleep in Max's arm. Max put her back in the cot before they both fell asleep again with Max holding Zoe close.

Zoe and Max both up woke up around every 2 hours with Sophia crying for a feed.

Zoe and Max woke up in the morning hearing movement in resus. Zoe opened her eyes to see Connie holding baby Sophia.

'Morning' Connie so as as they both say up on the bed.

'Morning' they both said at the same time

'I heard Sophia crying and you both looked peaceful so I've sorted her out so it didn't wake you both' Connie explained as she looked down at the little baby in her arms.

'Thank you Connie' Zoe said.

'No problem, it was my pleasure she's as good as gold' Connie told them.

'So, When can I get discharged?' Zoe asked.

'I Didn't know that was coming' Connie said causing them all to laugh.

'You don't realise how un-comfy these beds are and how bored you get' Zoe explained to Connie leaning back into Max.

'I will check your obs and of they are normal you can be discharged' Connie explained to Zoe handing her baby Sophia.

Connie checked all Zoe's obs and they were all normal.

'One more thing before your discharged, have you been bleeding any more?' Connie asked.

'No, I don't think so' Zoe explained.

'Do wanna go toilet and check before I discharge you?' Connie asked.

'Ok' Zoe said as she have Sophia to Max.

'Do you want me to come with you?' Connie asked as her and Zoe were not really close.

'Yes please' Zoe replied a she got down off the bed.

Her and Connie made their way to the staff toilets.

'How far along are you now?' Zoe asked Connie quietly.

'About 18 weeks' Connie whispered back.

'Nearly half way' Zoe replied as they entered the toilets.

'I know, I'm surprised no one has noticed' Connie replied as they both went into separate toilet cubicles.

They both came out of the toilet cubicle and went over to the sink to wash their hands.

'Any more blood?' Connie asked Zoe.

Zoe thought for a minute before replying 'no'

'Truthfully

'Just spotting' Zoe replied truthfully.

'Ok, I will discharge you but if it carries on or gets heavier I want you to come back in' Connie told Zoe as they walked out of the toilets.

'Ok' Zoe replied as they walked into resus.

'Can you be discharged?' Max asked as he held his sleeping daughter in his arms.

'Yes' Connie and Zoe said in unison.

'Good, I can finally take my two gorgeous girls home' Max said as Zoe collected her things.

'Take as long as you like for maternity leave Zoe and Max you can have up to 2 months' Connie told them.

'I won't take that long, I will come back when Max comes back' Zoe said to Connie.

'Really?' Connie asked.

'Yes, you know me can't stay away from this place for 5 minutes. Anyway I can bring her in with, I'm sure all the staff will want to look after Sophia on their breaks.' Zoe explained to Connie.

'Ok is your sure then it won't be worth getting cover and Sophia will be the little ED princess' Connie said smiling.

'110% and she sure will' Zoe replied.

'Ok, take care and I will see you soon' Connie said as she left them alone.

'Will do and thanks for everything' Zoe said as Connie left resus.

'You ready to go?' Max asked Zoe as he passed Sophia to Zoe and picked up her bags.

'I sure am' Zoe replied.

'Ok, shall we stop by in the staff room to say bye to everyone?' Max asked Zoe hoping the answer would be yes.

'Yeah, good idea' Zoe replied as they walked out of resus and onto she staff room.

Zoe pressed down on the door handle of the staff room an opened the door.

'Congratulations' everyone shouted as they Zoe walked in with baby Sophia and Max behind. Zoe stood Speechless and in shock as she looked around. There was all the staff in there stood behind a table full of present, a cake in the middle saying it's a girl, bottles of champagne and sparkling wine and balloons everywhere

'For once Zoe Hanna is speechless' shouted Charlie.

Everyone laughed at Charlie's comment.

'Thank you for all of this' Zoe said as Max stood next to her. 'Did you know about this?' She whispered to him. Max nodded at her question.

Charlie walked up to Zoe and Zoe placed Sophia in his arms.

Cal opened the bottle of champagne and poured a glass for everyone while Zoe had the honour of cutting a slice of cake for everyone.

While Sophia got passed from staff to staff Zoe talked to everyone and opened all the present off the staff with Max.

They got many outfits for Sophia including 3 dresses with matching tights, trousers, shorts, some skirts and 3 personalised T-shirts: one of the T-shirts saying 'when i grow up I'm going to be a doctor', another saying 'if you think I'm gorgeous you should see my mummy' and the last one saying 'daddy's princess' there was teddies, toys, a pair of new heels for Zoe with matching flat shoes for Sophia. They also got baby grows, bibs, bottles and dummies. They had loads of cards with many that had money in to put in Sophia's bank when they opened one

'Thank you so much for all of this' Zoe said to all her staff as Max wrapped his arms around Zoe's waist.

'Your welcome' they heard of all the Staff.

'Sorry to be party pooper but Its time to get back to work' they heard Connie say.

All the staff left Saying congratulations and take care on the way out. Their was Connie, Robyn, Zoe, Max and Sophia left in the staff room.

'Take care Zoe' Connie said as she left the staff room.

'And you' Zoe said to Connie. Max and Robyn though Zoe said it to be friendly not because Connie was actually pregnant.

Once Connie left Robyn handed Sophia to Zoe.

'Im so happy for you both, I never thought I would see the day Max matured or got a wonderful, gorgeous, well respected women for himself' Robyn said.

'Thank you and I never thought I would have a a beautiful baby girl or a charming, handsome fiancé' Zoe replied as Max leant down and kissed Zoe.

'Take care both of you and I will see you 3 soon' Robyn told them as she left the staff room.

'Ready to go home?' Max asked as he packed away all the presents.

'Yeah, but what about a car we never went and brought a new one?' Zoe asked as she forgot to buy a new car.

'Its all sorted babe' Max replied as he picked all the bags up and walked out of the staff room with Zoe.

'I have certainly got a good one, what car you chose?' Zoe asked dreading what Max had picked.

'You will see' Max replied as they walked out of the ED.

When they got in the car park Max handed Zoe the car keys 'here you go my lady' Max said as he handed them to Zoe.

Zoe looked down at the male on the car keys and notices it was a Porsche that Max had brought.

'How did you afford a Porsche?' Zoe asked excited over their new family car.

'The rest of my inheritance, double shifts and most oft savings' Max replied as he looked at the huge grin spread across Zoe's face.

'You didn't have Max' Zoe replied.

'I wanted to, only the best for the most two important people in my life..and I've always wanted one' Max told Zoe causing Zoe to laugh at the last comment.

'Thank you babe, I think we should join our bank accounts' Zoe said to Max.

'If that's what you want' Max said.

'It is' Zoe replied.

'Anyway, go find you new car' Max told Zoe, all Zoe knew was that it was a Porsche, she didn't know the make, the year or anything.

Zoe unlocked the car and listened for the click and walked towards it. Zoe eyes lit up when she saw it was a brand new 2014 Porsche Cayenne in white.

'Thank you so much' Zoe told Max.

Zoe opened the passenger door to see their brand new car seat in the front. While Zoe clipped Sophia in Max put everything in the boot.

'You can drive if you want' Max told Zoe as Max ha already had a test drive init.

Max climbed in the back and Zoe jumped in the front and drove them all home. Once they were home they all went up into the bedroom. Max put Sophia in her new cot and Zoe and Max fell asleep in their king size bed tangled in each other's arms.

They both woke up every 2 hours to feed and change Sophia.


	43. Work

It had just been over one week since Zoe gave birth to baby Sophia. Zoe and Max are up every 2 hours feeding baby Sophia, they take it in turns as Zoe stopped breast feeding after 3 days. They absolutely loved their baby daughter and had never been happier, she was getting bigger and bigger each day, but they were missing the ed and all their friends. What Max didn't know was that Zoe wasn't eating much and wasn't getting much sleep at all, so Zoe was becoming weaker each day from the lack of food and sleep causing her to feel dizzy and faint.

Max woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He answers the phone without looking at the caller ID and was surprised when it was Connie.

'Hello Max, hope you are all ok. We are short staffed today and I know you are on paternity leave but it will only be today and you will get double pay if you are able to come in.' Connie explained to Max.

'We are all good thanks and Yeah that will be fine, I will see you in an hour' Max said back.

'Thank you, you are a life saver, see you soon bye' Connie said putting the phone down.

Zoe woke up just after Max had put the phone down. 'Who was that?' Zoe asked being quite as sophia was still asleep.

'Connie, I'm going in work today, double pay' Max told Zoe leaning in for a kiss.

'Ok, I will be in later to see everyone then' Zoe told Max kissing Max.

Max got ready for worked and left leaving Zoe and Sophia on their own.

Zoe was rushing round all morning after Sophia, changing her, feeding her, attending to her when she cried. Zoe did this everyday even though Max was helping she could never get back sleep at night when Sophia cried even when Max got up with her Zoe would still yl awake for hours on end and Zoe wasn't eating enough at all as she never felt like she had time, Max was the same but Max would snack on sugary things throughout the day and Zoe wouldn't get anything at all even if Max offered her some food, so Zoe had lost weight. Zoe was starting to feel the drain of all her energy as every day she was feeling weaker and more faint but she never told Max as she knew he would make a fuss.

Zoe had just put Sophia In her cot and went into the kitchen to make herself a round of toast, Zoe was about to take a bite out of the toast when Sophia started crying. Zoe hurried off In to the living room leaving her toast on the side and making herself feel dizzy from the rush, she had to stop on the way and hold onto the door to give her self support. Once the dizzy spell had passed she picked up Sophia and rocked her back and forth until she had fell asleep and put her back in her cot.

Zoe went back Into the kitchen and binned the now cold toast that was sitting on the side. Zoe started to clean the kitchen when the dizzy spell came over her again, Zoe made her way over to the sink to get a drink but before she got there blackness came over her and she hit the floor not a second later.


	44. Twice

Zoe came around a few minutes later and looked around at the surroundings. Zoe realised she was on the kitchen floor and could hear Sophia crying in the background. Zoe sat up holding her head as she felt a pain on the front of her head from hitting it on the floor. Zoe slowly got herself up and got a drink and took two paracetamols before going to Sophia. Zoe slowly walked Into the living room and picked Sophia up, taking her in to the kitchen to make her a bottle up. Once the bottle was made up Zoe slowly made her way Into the living room and sat down on the sofa so she didn't have another repeat of earlier. Once the milk was cold enough for Sophia to drink, Zoe held Sophia in her arms feeding her the bottle. Once she finished Zoe put the bottle down and winded her.

Zoe and Sophia had been sitting on the sofa for 30 minutes, Zoe was bored so decided to drive to the hospital. Zoe strapped Sophia into her car seat and got In The drivers side driving to the hospital. Once they arrived Zoe went into the staff room to see if anyone could look after Sophia.

'Robyn could you take Sophia please while I go speak to Connie?' Zoe asked as she entered.

'It would be my pleasure looking after my favourite niece' Robyn replied taking Sophia off Zoe.

'Thank you, she might need a change in a bit if you don't mind.' Zoe asked her.

'Not at all' Robyn replied as Zoe left the staff room.

Zoe made her way to her office without any of the staff seeing her as they were really busy so Zoe blended in with everyone else even though she was wearing a body-con dress and a pair of heels. Zoe walked Into the office and sat down behind her desk.

'Hello Connie' Zoe said causing Connie to look up from her computer as she hadn't noticed Zoe enter.

'Hel...you ok?' Connie asked concerned as she noticed a massive bump on the side of Zoe's head.

Zoe put her hand to her head after she seen Connie looking and she didn't realise she had a bump there 'yeah I'm fine thanks' Zoe replied not sounding to convincing.

'Let me have a look' Connie said starting to stand up.

'No it's fi...' Zoe was saying before she noticed Connie place a hand on her stomach and her face screw up a little in pain.

Zoe straight away jumped up from her chair causing her to go extremely dizzy, she lent on Connie's desk for support. 'You ok Connie?' Zoe asked worried.

'Yeah fine, just first proper kick off baby' Connie said looking up at so and realising how pale she looked.

'Zoe, what's wrong?' Connie asked.

'I just feel really dizzy' Zoe told her as Zoe tried to keep her self up.

'Ok, let's sit you down' Connie said walking over to Zoe and holding her around the waist.

'It will pas...' Zoe was saying before she blacked out, Connie slightly catching her and lying her down on the floor.

'Zoe, Zoe can you here me it's Connie, squeeze my hand if you can' Connie said turning into doctor mode.

Connie got no response so checked Zoe's pulse. It was weak but faster than usual. Connie called for help and Charlie came rushing through the door.

'Connie what's wrong?' Charlie asked as he couldn't see Zoe on the floor as she was behind the desk but he could only see Connie on the floor.

'Zoe's collapsed' was all Connie said and in an instant Charlie was on the floor next to Connie and full of concern.

'She has got a nasty bang to her head' Charlie said moving the hair from Zoe's eyes.

'That was already there' Connie said concerned.

'Ok, I will go get a trolley, inform Max and get Rita' Charlie said standing up and waking out of the office in a rush to find everyone.

Connie sat in the office still trying to get Zoe to come round, when Charlie, Max and Rita came rushing in with a trolley. Max ran over to where Zoe was lying and held her hand.

'I didn't even no she was here, how is she?' Max asked looking down at his beautiful fiancée full of concern.

'Were not sure what caused her to pass out but I think it has happened twice today' Connie told Max.

'Twice?' Max asked getting more concerned.

'Zoe came in here and she already had a bump on her head' Connie told Max.

'Wheres Sophia?' Max asked worried for Zoe.

'Shes In the staff room with someone I think' Connie replied.

'Ok' Max said as Max picked Zoe up bridal style and laid her down gently on the bed, moving the hair out of her face.

'We shall take her through to cubicles for now, Zoe won't want all the staff knowing' Connie said holding onto the bed and starting to wheel it out.

They took Zoe Into a free cubicle and started to get to work straight away. Charlie put an oxygen mask over her face, while Rita put a line In, Connie examined Zoe's head and Max sat and held onto Zoe's hand.

'Shes starting to come round' they heard Connie say which Max was relived about.

'Zoe is Connie, you fainted and your in a cubicle, squeeze my hand if you understand' Connie said to Zoe softly.

Zoe squeezed Connie's hand as her eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings.

Everyone was surprised when Zoe just lay there and excepted the help and didn't try and fight back.

'Do you remember what happened?' Charlie asked Zoe.

Zoe pulled the oxygen mask of her face so she could talk 'I took Sophia Into the staff room and gave her to Robyn, then I went Into the office and I've woke up here' Zoe said trying to think of everything that happened.

'Ok, have you fainted already today?' Connie asked Zoe.

Zoe looked down at her hands giving Connie the answer.

'Why didn't you say earlier, when I was going of check the bump on your head?' Connie asked.

'I didn't want a fuss' Zoe replied.

'How did it happen'

'I went really dizzy and woke up on the kitchen floor' Zoe said looking at Max as she noticed the concern written all over his face. Zoe squeezed his hand to reassure him and he squeezed her hand back.

'Ok, I will book you in for a ct scan' Connie said.

'There is no need, I've not been sick and I fell better now' Zoe said.

'Yes but you fainted again so we need to find out why' Connie told Zoe.

'Ok, what ever you say doctor' Zoe said putting her hands up and smiling at Zoe's reply.

'Thank you for being a co-operative patient, Max do you want to take Zoe up to CT?' Connie asked.

Max was about to,reply when Zoe replied first. 'Your welcome and I can walk to CT' Zoe said.

'No you can go in a wheel chair' Connie said firmly as she grabbed one from the other cubicle.

'In you jump my lady' Max said as he grabbed the wheel chair of Connie.

Zoe got down from the bed and sat in the wheel chair as she knew Connie or Max would not let her walk after fainting twice.

Max wheeled Zoe off to CT 'I was so worried' Max told Zoe as they were in the lift.

'I know I'm sorry, it just came over me' Zoe said not wanting to worry Max.

'As long as you are ok' Max said kissing Zoe on top of her head.

They arrived at the CT and Max waited outside while Zoe had the scan done, once she had it done Max wheeled her back downstairs.

Zoe got back on the bed and Max lay behind her as they had to wait one hour for the scan results back. Zoe fell asleep with Max's arms protectively around her.

Connie walked into the cubicle an hour later holding baby Sophia and Zoe's results. She noticed that Zoe was asleep.

'Zoe's scan is clear so when she wakes I will run some tests and Robyn had to go back work so I offered to have Sophia' Connie explained to Max.

'Thats good and do you want me to take her?' Max asked.

'No, she's fine in my office with me and I don't want to wake Zoe she looks shattered' Connie told Max.

'Ok thank you, I will get you when she wakes' Max told Connie.

And with that Connie left them alone with Zoe fast asleep.


	45. Dizzy

Zoe woke up nearly 2 hours later, Max paged Connie to tell her that Zoe was awake. Zoe walked into cubicles to see that Zoe was still lying down on the bed, snuggled up with Max.

'Hello, Tess has got Sophia at the minute' connie told Max.

'Thank you' Max said back.

'Zoe, we need to run some tests to see why you fainted twice' Connie told Zoe as she stayed snuggled up to Max.

'Max can you get off the bed please while I run some tests?' Connie asked Max. Max let go of Zoe and jumped down of the bed and sat on the chair.

'Zoe can you sit up please?' Connie asked.

Max slightly lifted the bed as Zoe slowly sat up. As Zoe was sitting up she stopped and held her head as she started to feel dizzy.

'Zoe you ok?' Connie asked concerned sitting on the edge of the bed.

Zoe hesitated before answering 'I fell dizzy' Zoe said still holding her head.

'Ok, I will lie you back down' Connie said gently guiding Zoe to lie down on the bed again.

'Is it passing?' Connie asked as she noticed Zoe had her eyes closed.

'Yes' Zoe replied opening her eyes and letting go of her head.

'I will help you sit up' Connie told Zoe. Connie gently helped Zoe sit up as Max lifted the bed up to support her.

'How do you feel?' Connie asked

'Dizzy' Zoe said being more pale.

Connie quickly grabbed the oxygen mask and out it over Zoe's face. 'Breathe through this, it will help with the dizziness.' Connie told Zoe.

Once the colour had returned back to Zoe's face and the dizziness had passed Zoe took of the oxygen mask.

'I need to run some tests' Connie told Zoe. Zoe nodded her head to give Connie permission.

Connie done all the usual tests, they all came back clear apart from her glucose which came back a lot lower than expected. 'The good news is that most of the tests came back clear, but your glucose came back lower than expected' Connie told Zoe with a worried look on her face.

'So what do you think caused it?' Zoe asked gripping onto Max's hand.

'I think it might be from dehydration, lack of food and sleep. Can I take your BMi?' Connie asked.

'Yeah' Zoe replied.

Connie went off to fetch the scales. Conned returned Into the cubicle and set the scales on the floor. Max held Zoe off the bed and she stood on the scales. Connie room the reading and took Zoe's height. Zoe then set back on the bed while Connie worked out Zoe's BMI.

'Zoe your underweight' Connie told Zoe with a worried look on her face.


	46. Baguette and a coffee

'Zoe your underweight for your height, do you know why?' Connie asked concerned.

Zoe looked down at her hands not making eye contact with anyone.

'Zoe?' Connie asked her.

'Ive not been sleeping at nights with Sophia and I've not got the time to have regular meals.' Zoe admitted and looked at Max and realised how worried he looked.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Max asked Zoe looking at her.

'I didn't want to worry you and we have Sophia to look after' Zoe replied.

'I love you Zoe of course I'm gonna worry about you, I don't want you making yourself ill' Max replied kissing Zoe's hand.

'I know I'm sorry I didn't want to put too much stress on you' Zoe replied

'Max will you go get Zoe some thing to eat and a strong coffee with 3 sugars please?' Connie asked Max.

'Yeah sure, I will see you In a minute' Max replied before leaving the cubicle.

Connie sat on the edge of the bed next to Zoe and squeezed her hand. Zoe looked up at Connie and smiled.

'How is everything at home, are you happy?' Connie asked.

'I have never been happier' Zoe told Connie truthfully 'I have everything I've always wanted, a daughter, a fiancé, a family'

'Im glad to hear but you need to start eating properly, your making yourself ill' Connie told Zoe looking worried for her.

'I don't mean to, i just never find the time now, and at night I can never get back sleep.' Zoe told Connie.

'That might be because your not eating and drinking enough' Connie told Zoe.

'I know' Zoe said back.

'Zoe your a doctor, you of all people should know what not eating does to you' Connie told Zoe.

'I know, I know. I will start eating properly I promise' Zoe told Connie looking into her eyes so Connie knew she was being serious.

'Im glad to hear, so we won't be needing to have a proper chat then?' Connie asked.

'No' Zoe said back.

'Good, I could really tell your were not well' Connie told Zoe.

'How?' Zoe asked.

'You accepted out help, your were a co-operative patient and told me truthfully how you were feeling' Connie told Zoe back.

Zoe was about to answer when Max entered holding a ham sales baguette and a coffee in me hand and In his other arm lay baby Sophia.

'Brought someone to see you' Max said as he handed Sophia to Zoe.

'Hello gorgeous' Zoe said softly to sophia.

'Once you have eaten the baguette and drank your coffee you can be disagreed if Max takes you hoe. And makes sure you are eating and drinking' Connie told them both.

'I will don't worry' Max said as she looked at Zoe.

'I will leave you to it and see you In 30 minutes' Connie said as she left the cubicle.

Max handed Zoe the baguette as he took sophia of Zoe and sat next to Zoe on the bed. Zoe didn't realise how hungry she actually was until she ate the entire baguette and drank her coffee.

'Mummy was hungry wasn't she' Max said to Sophia causing Zoe to smile.

Zoe, Max and Sophia stayed snuggled up on the bed before Connie came back in.

'Have you eaten all of the baguette?' Connie asked.

'Yes' Zoe replied.

'Ok, I will discharge you, and Max make sure Zoe starts eating' Connie told them both.

'I will' Max said kissing Zoe on the top of her head.

Connie discharged Zoe and said her goodbyes. Zoe and Max walked out of the ED with baby sophia in Zoe's arms. Max drove them back in the family car and left Zoe's Audi in the car pack. Once they were home they were home Zoe changed and fed Sophia while Max cooked them tea.

After they had both eaten they went to bed for an early night, tucking Sophia in her cot and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	47. Catch up

It had been a week since Zoe had fainted twice. Max made sure that Zoe had 3 meals everyday and that she drank plenty throughout the day as well. Zoe was sleeping much better at night and Sophia wasn't waking as much as she used to. Zoe and Max had their little routine sorted, as much as they loved spending time with each other and their little girl they couldn't wait to go back to work.

'Morning gorgeous' Max said as Zoe stirred from her sleep and Max sat there with Sophia in his arms.

'Morning, how long you been sitting there for?' Zoe asked as she slowly sat up.

'Only about 10 minutes, I will go make us breakfast anything in particular that you would like? Max asked handing Sophia to Zoe.

'Surprise me, your so good to me' Zoe said kissing Max.

'Well you gave me everything I ever wanted and I can't have you becoming ill again' Max replied getting out of bed and leaving the room. Zoe stayed sitting in bed slowly rocking her daughter back and forth.

Max reentered the room 10 minutes laters carrying a tray that contained, poached eggs on toast, pancakes, 2 coffees and a bottle of milk for Sophia.

'Breakfast is served' Max said as he placed the tray on the bed. The first thing Zoe went to grab was the bottle of milk but a hand stopped her.

'You eat first then you can feed Sophia' Max said to Zoe.

Zoe placed Sophia in the middle of the bed between her and Max so she wouldn't fall and grabbed a pancake. Once Zoe and Max had finished their breakfast and drank their coffee Zoe fed baby Sophia while Max went down stairs to clean up.

Once they were already they decided that the would visit the hospital to see everyone at the ED.

Zoe and Max walked into the hospital hand in hand and Max was carrying. As soon as they stepped into reception Zoe came over to them.

'Good to see you three, how you all doing?' Tess asked them looking at baby sophia.

'Good to see you too and were good thanks' Zoe replied.

'Im glad to here' Tess replied back.

'Would you like to hold her?' Max asked as he seen Tess looking at sophia.

'I would love too' Tess said as Max placed baby Sophia in Tess's arms.

They were all talking before Tess and to get back to work. Once Tess had gone they went onto Zoe's office where they found Connie sitting doing paper work.

'Hello' Zoe said as she entered.

'Hello, it's good to see you looking so well' Connie told Zoe.

'Well Max has been giving me the 5 start treatment' Zoe replied.

'Im glad to hear, any way how is the ed princess doing?' Connie asked.

'Shes getting bigger each day' Zoe replied handing her to Connie.

'Shes just so adorable, she's gorgeous' Connie told the proud parents.

'Just like her mum' Max added on the end.

'Indeed' Connie agreed looking at Zoe as she sat next to Max on the sofa.

'How are you doing Connie?' Zoe asked.

'Im good thanks' Connie replied back.

'Good to hear' Zoe replied back.

Connie got up and handed Sophia back to Zoe.

'Do you want to go find Robyn while I catch up with Connie, I'm sure she's dying to see her niece?' Zoe asked as she handed Sophia to Max.

'Yeah ok, I will see you later gorgeous' Max replied as he kissed Zoe and left the office in the search for Robyn.

Once Max had left Connie stood up and went to sit on the soda next to Zoe.

'Has anyone noticed yet?' Zoe asked Connie.

'No, but I have spent a lot of time in here doing paper work, guys orders' Connie told Zoe laughing slightly and stretching her top to show Zoe her bump.

'Im surprised anyone hasn't noticed and you don't want to over do it' Zoe told Connie.

'I know and you should of took your own advice' Connie said causing Zoe to laugh.

'I know, but they always say that doctors make the worst patients' Zoe said back.

Connie laughed at this comment.

'I want to come back work next month' Zoe told Connie.

'You sure thats not to soon?' Conned asked Zoe.

'No, me and Max both love being parents but we do really miss this place, we have already sorted out childcare for in the day if I don't bring Sophia in' Zoe told Connie.

'Ok, if your sure' Connie replied back.

'I am' Zoe told Connie.

They carried on talking about what Zoe had missed out on when Connie leaned over placing her hands on her stomach.

'Connie you ok?' Zoe asked concerned and placing a hand on the bottom of Connie's back.

Connie didn't answer back straight away.

'Connie what's wrong?' Zoe asked again as she remained doubled over.

'I don't know' Connie replied sounding scared her breathing becoming faster.

'Connie I need you to take nice deep breathes in for 3 and out for 3, I'm just going to lie you back on the sofa' Zoe told Connie in a professional manner.

Zoe got off the sofa and and slowly lifted Connie's legs onto the sofa as she remained doubled over. Zoe gently rested Connie's head on the arm rest as she lay her back on the sofa. Connie tried to slow her breathing down and do as Zoe told her.

Connie struggled to slow her breathing down as she thought she was going to lose her unborn child. Connie left her hands on her stomach and her breathing didn't slow down. Zoe was talking to Connie put wasn't getting an answer as Connie started to zone out as her eyes closed and she passed out.


	48. Drained

'Connie it's Zoe, can you hear me?' Zoe asked as she had her fingers to her neck checking for Connie's pulse.

'Ye..ah' Connie said slowly as she opened her eyes taking in her surroundings and keeping her hands on her bump due to the pain.

'Do you remember what happened?' Zoe asked Connie.

'I had pain, my baby' Connie said a tear slipping down her cheek.

'Yes you blacked out, I need to check you over make sure everything is ok. Where is the most pain?' Zoe asked Connie.

'My lower abdomen' Connie replied barely above a whisper.

'Can I have a feel?' Zoe asked Connie nodded and lifted her hands off her stomach.

Zoe slightly lifted Connie's top up as she rubbed her hands together to try and warm them up. 'Im sorry if my hands are cold' Zoe told Connie as she gently placed her hands on Connie's stomach.

Connie flinched slightly as the coldness touched her stomach. Zoe pressed on Connie's stomach slightly to see if she could feel anything abnormal. Connie winced a little as Zoe pressed her stomach. 'Im sorry Connie if I hurt you' Zoe said as she removed her hands and pulled Connie's top over her bump. Connie's hand went straight back to her bump.

'Every thing felt fine but I need to do an ultra sound to check you baby' Zoe told Connie.

'Ok. Can you do it in here as I don't want everyone to know?' Connie asked Zoe worried.

'Yeah sure, do you want me to call Guy for you?' Zoe asked softly.

Connie nodded her head so Zoe left the room to get and ultra sound and phone guy.

Zoe returned in the room with an ultra sound and a worried looking Guy who went straight over to Connie, he slightly lifted her head up so he could sit down and he rested Connie's head In his lap. Once he had done this Connie felt more comfortable and felt like she could relax more. Zoe locked the door and closed the blinds so no one would disturb them.

'Everything Is going to be ok' he told Connie while stroking her head to keep her relaxed.

'What happened?' Guy asked Zoe.

'We were talking when Connie doubled over in pain from her abdomen, I lay her down on the sofa and Connie's breathing got faster and more rapid before she blacked out' Zoe told a worried looking Guy.

'Is the baby ok?' Guy asked Zoe.

'Im just about to do a scan. Are you ready for me do to the ultrasound?' Zoe asked.

Connie nodded her head and closed her eyes as she didn't want to know the outcome as see feared the worse.

Zoe lifted Connie's top up and squeezed the gel onto the probe.

'This is going to be cold.' Zoe informed Connie.

Connie kept her eyes closed as Zoe placed the probe on her stomach and moved it around to get a clearer image. Connie remained still on the sofa with her eyes closed as she felt Zoe move the scan around, Connie felt embarrassed as she was being treated and looked after by the two highest people in the hospital, Zoe who she and passed out on and she was now lying down in hers and Zoe's office resting on Guy's lap while Zoe did a scan. Connie accepted the help that Zoe and Guy gave her as she really didn't want to lose her baby. Zoe studied the picture for a while before speaking 'everything looks ok to me' Zoe told Connie.

Connie opened her eyes and looked at her baby on the screen 'really?' Connie asked feeling relieved.

'Really, but I need to know what caused you the pain earlier' Zoe told Connie as she wiped the gel of her stomach, pulled her top back down and printed off three copies of the photo.

'Thats a relief and I'm fine now there is no need' Connie said trying to sit up as she knew that her baby wasn't in danger.

'Connie' Guy said seriously as he stopped Connie from sitting up and gently pushing her back down.

'Ok, run some tests' Connie said as there was no way guy or Zoe would let her go until they had done a test.

'I think it might be a water infection' Zoe told them both.

'Ok, we will do the test then' Guy told said as he rested his hands on her bump.

'Do you want me to do it by a blood sample or a urine sample?' Zoe asked Connie.

'Blood please, I'm too drained to move to go to the toilet' Connie admitted to Zoe resting her hands on top of guys.

'Ok' Zoe said as she left to fetch the equipment.

Zoe entered the room with the equipment needed. 'Im going to do it now' Zoe told Connie as she put a strap on her arm and drew the blood from her. Once she was done Zoe put it in a test tube and sent it off to the lab.

'I will have the results in 30 minutes' Zoe told them.

'Ok, thank you Zoe' Guy said as Connie closed her eyes.

'Its no problem I will come in when I have the results, just rest' Zoe said as she left to find Max.

Zoe and Max went around the ED catching up with every member of staff. After it had been 30 minutes Zoe left Max and Sophia to get Connie's results while Max went on to his 'office'.

Zoe got the results and went into hers and Connie's office where she found Connie and Guy in the same position she left them in.

'Hello, how you feeling?' Zoe asked Connie as she entered their office locking the door behind her.

'Im better thanks' Connie replied slowly trying to sit herself.

'Stay down' Guy told Connie placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Please let me sit up I will be more comfortable' Connie told Guy.

'Ok' Guy said as he helped Connie sit up, once she was sat up she rested back on Guy supporting herself.

'Im glad your feeling better, your tests results show that it is a water infection so I will put you on a course of antibiotics that should clear it in less than a week' Zoe explained to Zoe.

'Ok, thank you Zoe for everything' Connie said.

'Its no problem, I will just go get you antibiotics for you' Zoe said as she left the office. Once Zoe had left the office Connie turned to Guy.

'I think we should tell everyone at the end of my shift, if that's alright with you? Connie asked Guy.

'That would be perfect' he replied leaning Into give Connie a kiss.

Zoe entered the office with Connie's antibiotics and handed them to her. 'Take them twice a day' Zoe told Connie even though she already knew.

'Thank you, me and Guy are telling everyone at the end of the shift' Connie told Zoe with a smile on her face.

'Well that will be in 15 minutes then' Zoe said looking at her clock.

Connie smiled she couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction. Zoe, Connie and Guy carried on talking for 15 minutes before they left the office. Guy helped Connie to her feet and they walked out of the office with Zoe and Connie linking arms.

'Can I have everyone's attention please' Guy shouted over the noise in the staff room where everyone was. Everyone soon went quite when they heard Guy shouting.

'Thank you, Connie has an announcement' Guy said as Connie walked over to him and he place a arm around her waist.

'Me and Guy are...expecting a baby' Connie said a huge grin spreading across her face.

'Congratulations' they heard many of the staff say to them. They all congratulated them on the way out. It was just Tess, Max, Zoe, Sophia, Connie and Guy left in the staff room.

'Come on let's get you home' Guy said to Connie. They said bye before leaving for the night.

Zoe sat down on the sofa looking shattered after kinda working a shift.

'Do you want me to take Sophia for the night? You both look like you could do with a good nights sleep.' Tess asked them.

'Your full of compliments and that would be lovely if you don't mind' Zoe replied.

'No it would be by pleasure' Tess replied

'Ok thank you' Zoe replied.

'I will stop off at yours to get everything she needs for the night' Tess told them.

'Ok, we better get going.' Zoe said as she took Sophia off Max.

The all made their way back to Zoe and Max's where they packed Sophia a bag, said millions of goodbyes to her as it was the first night without her before Tess left with her.

'Thanks again Tess' Zoe yelled out.

'Its no problem.' Tess replied driving off into the night.

Zoe and Max went back Inside.

What are they going to do on their night off?


	49. I love you

Once Zoe had shut the front door Max pushed Zoe up against the wall kissing her passionately, Zoe responded to this kissing Max back and putting her hands through his hair.

'Lets go up stairs' Zoe mumbled against Max's lips.

'I agree, this dress would look so much better on out bedroom floor' Max said back still kissing Zoe.

Zoe wrapped her legs around Max as Max carried her up stairs Into their master bedroom. Once Max had entered he place Zoe on the floor kissing her again as she pushed him against the wall pulling his shirt over his head and slowly moving the kisses down his neck onto his chest.

'Zoe' Max moaned quietly against her lips.

Zoe carried kissing Max leaving him a mark on his collar bone.

Max thought it was his turn so started to unzip her dress kissing her neck and also leaving a mark on her neck. Zoe's dress dropped to the floor, leaving Zoe standing their in her matching purple underwear.

Max slowly moved his kissed down her body coming to her bra and unclipping it with one hand letting it fall down Zoe's shoulders.

Max placed on nipple in his mouth while toying with the other one 'max' Zoe moaned as he teased her.

Zoe stared to undo Max's trouser zip as he moved his kissed down her stomach until he reached the top of her pant line.

Zoe undid Max's belt and his trousers fell to the floor. Zoe looked down and realised gang Max wanted Zoe now and Zoe wanted Max now.

Max pushed Zoe back onto the bed and pulled her pants down with his teeth.

'Max' Zoe moaned as she felt his breath against her skin.

Max chucked Zoe's knickers to one side and with one move entered her we she moaned his name.

Max felt her tighten around him as they climaxed together panting as they couldn't get enough of each other.

2 hours and many positions later Max slid out of Zoe flopping down next to her as their breathing began to slow.

'Max' Zoe whispered as he breathing was back to normal.

'Yeah gorgeous?' Max asked

'We need to set a date for our wedding' Zoe said looking up at Max.

'I agree, we will sort it tomorrow' Max replied pulling Zoe closer to him.

'Ok, I love you Mr Walker' Zoe said as she rested her head on Max's chest.

'I love you too Dr Hanna' he replied as they fell asleep tangled in each other's arms.


	50. 16th December

Zoe and Max woke up, they had slept all the way thorough the night without any disturbance from their little princess.

'Morning gorgeous' max said cheerily waking Zoe from her sleep.

'Morning handsome' Zoe replied looking at Max as she could tell he was thinking.

'16th of December' Max said confusing Zoe.

'What are you on about' Zoe asked chuckling as how random Max was being.

'Our wedding date, you always said you wanted to get married at Christmas' Max replied back looking into Zoe's eyes.

'That sounds perfect, it gives us just under 5 months to plan everything we need' said Zoe kissing Max.

'Ok where did we finish off last night?' Max asked kissing Zoe back passionately and pushing her back on the bed.

Max slid Zoe's under wear off, and brought his head back up to Zoe's , where he began kissing Zoe again, Zoe moaned against his lips when she felt something enter her, her breathing started to become faster as he fingered her. The faster he went, the louder Zoe moaned.

Zoe felt his tip at her entrance and grabbed his arm tightly as she knew she was on the verge of a major climax. He kissed Zoe again, and the kiss deepened faster this time, as he pumped in and out. He grabbed Zoe's face with the one free hand, the other propping him up above her and he held it there as the kiss was being deepened. When Zoe felt him deepen in me she closed her eyes shut and dug her nails into his back as he pleasures was picking the speed up and was now going faster, Zoe grabbed his back, scratching him. Max started to breath heavier reaching his climax. The louder Zoe moaned the faster and faster Max went. Max started kissing Zoe them moaning against each other's lips, they both moaned out loudly as they climaxed together Max shooting his load into Zoe. Max pulled out lying on the bed next to Zoe as the both got their breath back.

After 5 minutes Zoe jumped onto Max grinding against Max. 'Round two already?' Max asked.

'Im in charge' Zoe told Max.

After round two Zoe and Max decided to get ready as they were expecting Tess with sophia.

They thanked Tess for having Sophia when she returned her home. Max made the tea as Zoe and the oven weren't exactly best friends. After they had eaten they went to bed for an early night after a very energetic morning.

Zoe fell asleep with Max spooning her from behind.


	51. Start of a wedding plan

Zoe and Max was back to their normal routine with Sophia, getting up in the night for feeding. Once they were all ready in the morning Zoe and Max sat downstairs at the table ready to discuss wedding plans with baby Sophia on Zoe's arms.

'Where do we start?' Max asked not knowing how to plan a wedding. All he knew was that it was going to be expensive as it was Zoe.

'Guests?' Zoe asked.

'Sounds like a good start' Max replied grabbing a note pad and a pen.

'So everyone from the ED and their families and sam and tom?Zoe asked Max wanting his approval.

'Yes they are literally family' Max replied.

'Ok, my parents even though I've not spoke to them in a while, they don't know I have a daughter or a fiancé' Zoe said laughing.

'And my parents, I've not spoken to them for ages either they don't no about you too but I know they will love you' Max told Zoe watching as she smiled at his comment.

'My old friends Jess, Linda, Adam and Dylan?' Zoe asked hoping Max would agree, but she didn't know if to include Nick because of their history.

'Yes if that's who you want, how about...is it Nick?' Max asked hearing about him from other colleagues.

'Yeah it is Nick and thank you' Zoe said as Max wrote his name down,

'Its fine and my old friends Ryan, jake and ollie' Max replied.

The carried on writing names down until they had a list of just under 200 people.

Once they had finished the names list they went onto Zoe's bridesmaids.

'I want Sophia to be a flower girl' Zoe said looking down at her sleeping daughter.

'Thats what I was thinking she will look so adorable in a little dress' Max said looking at Sophia in Zoe's arms.

'I would also like Robyn, Linda and Jess to be my bridesmaids, what do you think?' Zoe asked.

'I know Robyn would be over the moon to be a bridesmaid, how about Tess and Connie as well?' Max asked knowing how close Tess and Zoe have always been and how close Connie and Zoe have grown.

'Yeah that's a good idea, who do you want for your best man?' Zoe asked Max.

'Erm...I'm not really sure, I'm not that close to any of my mates any more' Max replied.

'How about lofty, you two have grown quite close?' Zoe asked

'Yeah, lofty can be my best man and I know he will organise an awesome stag do' Max said laughing as Zoe rolled her eyes at his comment.

'I think we have all the people sorted' Zoe replied looking at the time and releasing it was time for Sophia's feed as they had been doing the names for over two hours.

'That was fairly easy' Max replied thinking it was going to be really hard.

'Just to warn you that's the easiest bit' Zoe replied and looking at Max's reaction as she started to make up a bottle for Sophia.

'We have just under 5 months, that's plenty of time there's not that much to be done is there?' Max asked.

Erm...dress, shoe, ring and suit shopping, cake, invitations, church, party, catering, music, transport, hair and makeup, decorations, time, hotel and honeymoon' Zoe said hoping she had included everything.

Max thought this seemed like a never ending list.

'Not that much then' Max replied sarcastically as Zoe gave Sophia here bottle.

Once Zoe had gave Sophia her bottle Max changed her. Once they had fished they went out for an afternoon down the park.


	52. Wedding plan part 2

Zoe and Max woke up the morning and after they had got themselves and sophia ready they went down stairs into the kitchen to start planning more of their wedding.

'I think we should pick the venue so I can book it' Max said

'Yeah, so do I' Zoe replied looking at the books that they had.

After looking through the books for over and hour they decide on the traditional church for the wedding and then for the party and meal they wanted to book a 5star castle that tbh would hire out. It was a white fairy tale castle with a master bedroom for the bride and groom, it had 10 acres of land which would be perfect for the photos. They also severed a 5-course 5 star meal and decorated the room to their choice.

'I think it's perfect' Max said looking at the picture.

'So do I' Zoe replied thinking about how perfect this wedding was going to be.

Max phoned up both places and booked them, luckily both dates were free so they didn't have to cha be the date of their wedding.

'They are both booked I just need to phone up when we know the colour theme for the decorations' Max told Zoe.

'Ok, we will do that later' Zoe replied.

Once they had done that they started to plan the vehicles.

'I defiantly want a horse and carriage to take us to the castle' Zoe told Max thinking back to her dream wedding when she was younger.

'If that's what my queen wants the thats what she will get' Max replied.

Zoe looked on the internet until she came across the perfect one, it was once like Cinderella carriage. It was a big clear dome with fairy lights inside with white leather seats with a white fluffy rug on the floor and on the seats. It was pulled by 4 gorgeous white horses.

'This is the one' Zoe said as she came across it on the internet.

Max phoned them up and arranged it so it would pick them up and they would go,round in it for 1 hour before it took them to the castle.

'What do you want the colour theme to be?' Zoe asked Max.

'I don't mind whatever colour you want, as long as you are happy I'm happy' Max told Zoe,grabbing her hand and stroking her finger where her engagement ring sat.

'What colour do you think?' Zoe asked Max again holding his hand.

'White and purple' Max said knowing it was Zoe's favourite colour.

'You sure?' Zoe asked happy that Max had chosen them colours.

'Positive' Max replied.

Max phoned back up and told them the colour them of the wedding.

They then started on their wedding cake.

In the end they agreed on a 5 tier cake, with white icing with different shades of purple for roses going down one side of the cake and butterfly's on the roses. On top of the cake they were going to have themselves made out icing and placed on top kissing each other saying mr and mrs walker. On the rest of the cake they were going to have simple detail out of icing so that the cake stands out.

Once they had booked their cake they called it a day and settled down as family on the sofa watching a film.


End file.
